Sobreviventes
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: Vícios podem conduzir á vários caminhos. O deles levou a um caminho tão surrealista que nem eles mesmos acreditaram. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Sobreviventes

** Rating: **T - por cenas futuras

**Summary: **Um vício pode conduzir á vários caminhos. O que eles não esperavam era que esse vício os conduziria a um caminho tão estreito, onde somente um pode passar.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas o Gaara é todinho meu até que se prove o contrário u.ú'

* * *

**Sobreviventes – Prólogo**

**- **

Mais um dia comum, mais um esporro do irmão mais velho. Sasuke voltou para casa o mais lentamente que conseguiu, mas uma hora ou outra teria que ver o irmão-mais-velho-delinquente-juvenil Uchiha Itachi. Chegou em casa sem fazer o menor barulho possível, com sorte o irmão teria ido para a casa de algum amigo ou nem teria dormido em casa. Assim que entrou na sala pôde ver que nem sempre nossos desejos são realizados, lá estava Itachi. Mas apesar de já estar preparado para levar algum cascudo o irmão pareceu nem notar a presença dele ali. O Uchiha mais velho estava entretido em um jogo no computador. _"Aposto que é um jogo hentai"._ Sasuke se aproximou com cautela até conseguir ver – de um campo seguro – de que se tratava o tal jogo: um jogo de RPG, provavelmente. Itachi parecia tão viciado que só notou a presença de Sasuke quando acabou de jogar.

- Irmãozinho _querido _– disse com ironia virando-se para o irmão – quer jogar uma partidinha?

- Faça-me um favor Itachi – Sasuke revirou os olhos – eu não vou perder o meu tempo com um jogo idiota – deu de ombros – e que jogo é esse?

- Ah esse é o melhor jogo de RPG já inventado – respondeu com empolgação – King of island é um jogo de ação, aventura para pessoas com QI superior e extraordinária capacidade de raciocínio

- Você decorou o encarte do jogo? – riu – está a quanto tempo nisso daí?

- Desde ás cinco da manhã

- CINCO DA MANHÃ?! – gritou – mas é uma da tarde!

- Já? – disse sem emoção – nem vi o tempo passar – agora vá me preparar alguma coisa pra comer enquanto eu jogo mais um pouquinho.

Sasuke estava impressionado, nada – exceto mulheres – havia entretido Itachi por tanto tempo. Mas era melhor assim _"antes o jogo do que eu"._

_--------------------------------_

Conforme os dias foram passando Itachi se mostrava cada vez menos agressivo e cada vez mais viciado no tal jogo. E quando deu por si até ele mesmo já estava viciado. Semanas depois o vício já tinha tomado proporções enormes: ambos já estavam tão viciados que não faziam quase nada a não ser o básico. Por incrível que pareça Sasuke tinha feito até amigos no "mundo" do jogo, conversava com eles diariamente, trocavam experiências sobre o jogo, montavam equipes virtuais. Um dia, durante uma partida, uma de suas "amigas" veio com uma novidade, algo que eles não sabiam, mas poderia mudar a vida de muitas pessoas.

_**Medusa says: **__hey pessoal, vocês ficaram sabendo da novidade?_

_**Shinigami**__** says: **__não, o que?_

_**Medusa**__** says: **__vão fazer um programa de TV baseado nes__se jogo, e vão ser eleitos os melhores do jogo para participar! '_

_**Shinigami says: **__tenho certeza de que isso não vai ser problema pra nós_

_**Destructor says: **__nossa equipe tem o melhor __score__ desse jogo, não vai ser difícil nos escolherem_

_**Medusa says: **__até nos imagino em uma ilha, vai ser interessante 3_

----------------

Um mês se passou desde que soube da notícia do programa de TV, desde então Sasuke e Itachi passaram muito mais tempo jogando, faziam de tudo para poder entrar no tal programa. Acompanhavam as notícias na internet de hora em hora, cada vez mais "campeões" (como eram chamados os jogadores) eram escolhidos para participar do misterioso programa. Um dia qualquer quando chegou da escola – andando o mais rápido que suas pernas agüentavam – encontrou na caixa de correio – que depois de ter passado por um período de esquecimento era verificada todos os dias – duas cartas, uma endereçada ao irmão, outra á ele mesmo. Pegou as cartas e entrou correndo em casa, entregou a carta de Itachi para ele e rasgou a própria com certa violência.

--------------

_Prezado senhor Uchiha Sasuke_

_É com orgulho que informamos que o senhor foi eleito como um dos campeões de __Konoha__ para participar de "King of Island", o programa de TV mais realista jamais visto. Dentro de uma semana o senhor será levado para um hotel, e de lá partirá diretamente para a ilha onde o programa ocorrerá. Atenção: A partir do momento que for confinado ao hotel o senhor não poderá mais desistir de sua participação __e nos dará todo e total direito de comercializar sua imagem assim como qualquer frase e/ou ação __que venha a realizar. Esperamos sua total colaboração e respeito, e em breve terá detalhes sobre a dinâmica do jogo._

_ Canal 9 & associados._

--------------------------------

Ambas as cartas tinham a mesma mensagem, os dois irmãos estariam no programa de TV mais comentado do momento. A partir de agora, a aventura iria começar.

* * *

Olá :D minha primeira fic de fichas, então vamos lá: já deu pra perceber mais ou menos como vai ser a história não? Bem se não deu eu explico: um bando de jovens viciados em um jogo de computador foram selecionados para participar de um programa de TV baseado no tal jogo. Para que vocês possam entender mais ainda eu vou explicar um pouco mais sobre o jogo: o "King of Island" (nome tosco, mas tudo bem) é um jogo de RPG, onde o seu objetivo é lutar contra os outros oponentes e conquistar a ilha, e isso pode ser feito de duas maneiras: jogando sozinho e se tornar o rei supremo ou formar uma equipe e conquistar a ilha em conjunto. Maiores explicações sobre o jogo e o programa serão dadas quando as fichas forem escolhidas. 

Agora vamos a um avisinho básico da escritora: O único casal de que não abro mão é **Sasuke e Hinata. **Então esses dois não poderão ser escolhidos :B e Sabaku no Gaara e Uchiha Itachi estão reservados, o resto dos personagens está liberado xD

* * *

**Ficha:**

**Nome: **(ordem japonesa, ou seja, sobrenome/nome)

**Idade: **

**Campeão/campeã de qual lugar? **(pode ser uma das vilas de Naruto, se for de um lugar real somente lugares do Japão, onegai)

**Viciou no jogo por quê? **(o Sasuke se viciou porque viu o irmão jogar, e você? xD parte importante para os flashbacks e/ou entendimento do personagem)

**Aparência: **

**Roupas que normalmente usa: **(saias, shorts, calças e etc. levem em conta que é uma ilha com uma mata enorme hehe)

**Personalidade: **(tente criar uma personalidade harmoniosa para o par que você quer, ou até contrária, não sei XP)

**História: **(ela _também _será importante para flashbacks e/ou entendimento do personagem)

**Par: **(até três opções)

**O que você acha dele (a)? **(essa parte é muito importante pra perceber se o casal vai ter "química" então capriche!)

**O que ele (a) acha de você? **(idem a de cima)

**Como se conheceram? **(pode ser tanto dentro do jogo, quanto no hotel ou na ilha do programa)

**Como jogador eu sou...? **(exemplos: estratégico, agressivo, calmo, etc)

**Arma que gostaria de ter: **(valem kunais, shurikens, espadas, adagas e etc. As únicas que não valem são armas de fogo)

**Cenas fortes são permitidas? **(não garanto nada, mas não custa perguntar ')

**Você concorda que eu posso mudar algum detalhe mínimo no seu personagem?** (não vou mudar nada drásticamente, nem mexer na essência da personagem, talvez mude pequenos detalhes, mas pequenos mesmo)

Bom, eu não coloquei os personagens porque sou preguiçosa –foge das pedradas- mas vocês podem escolher qualquer um, menos aqueles quatro citados lá em cima oks? A média dos adolescentes é 17/18 e dos senseis e/ou jounnins é de 26/28, depende da pessoa :B' Mas vocês não precisam se preocupar com isso, as idades serão condizentes com a de vocês, ou se o seu personagem for muito novo para o par escolhido eu me encarregarei de mudar, enfim, deixem isso comigo xD

* * *

Não tenham pressa, pois eu só vou atualizar essa fic novamente daqui um mês (ou quando eu ver que existem fichas suficientes), então vocês tem bastante tempo para pensar nos personagens XP espero que gostem da história :3 Qualquer dúvida, sugestão e/ou reclamação mandem reviews ou pm pra mim oks? Beijos! 

Miimi-chan.


	2. E o jogo começa

**-**

**Capítulo I – e o jogo ****começa**

**-**

A semana que esperou até ir para o hotel pareceu uma eternidade. Ao chegar o dia ambos os irmãos Uchiha estavam elétricos, não conseguiam nem brigar tamanha expectativa. No dia combinado dois carros pretos pararam em frente á casa dos Uchiha, e Sasuke deu graças a Deus por ir separado do irmão.

O caminho até o hotel foi tranqüilo, Sasuke dormiu a maior parte do tempo. Ao chegar lá não se surpreendeu em ver um hotel luxuoso, com vários carros chegando com os competidores. Entrou e deu uma olhada rápida no saguão lotado, as pessoas não sabiam o que fazer, para onde ir. O moreno apenas pegou a própria mala e andou por entre a multidão, tentando fugir do campo de visão do irmão, que acabara de chegar. Estava tão concentrado nos próprios pensamentos quando esbarrou em alguém, derrubando a mala da pessoa.

- Gomen – disse distraído.

- S-sem p-problemas – respondeu uma menina muito bonita, os cabelos longos azulados, a pele pálida e os olhos de uma incrível tonalidade perolada. Sasuke se encantou pela menina, parecia delicada demais para jogar um jogo de RPG.

Sasuke ajudou-a a pegar a mala e ficaram um tempo se encarando, até que a garota quebrou o silêncio dizendo:

- G-gomen, m-mas e-eu preciso ir – disse se afastando e sumindo por entre as pessoas. Sasuke se xingou por esquecer de perguntar o nome da menina.

Estava prestes a gritar por ela quando um funcionário do hotel chamou a todos e disse em uma voz irritante e estridente:

- ATENÇÃO! ATENÇÃO! TODOS OS CAMPEÕES DEVEM SE DIRIGIR AO AUDITÓRIO IMEDIATAMENTE! – não bastou o funcionário dizer isso e todos já saíram correndo para a porta do auditório que acabara de ser aberta por outros dois funcionários que tentavam não morrer pisoteados. O Uchiha se encaminhou até lá lentamente, tinha amor á vida, não iria entrar naquela massa de pessoas para morrer espremido.

Dez minutos depois e o auditório já estava tomado de pessoas, agora muito mais calmas já que estavam sentadas. Logo depois Sasuke viu um homem de cabelos prateados e uma estranha máscara subir no palco, fazendo com que todos se calassem quase que imediatamente. O homem olhou para todos avaliando-os, deu um sorriso de escárnio imperceptível por debaixo da máscara e começou a falar com uma voz calma e inexpressiva:

- Olá, eu sou Hatake Kakashi e sou o produtor do programa. Primeiramente meus parabéns á todos vocês – a voz soava falsa, como se ele houvesse ensaiado aquilo milhares de vezes – cada um de vocês têm uma qualidade que é muito apreciada por nossos patrocinadores. Mas, vamos ás regras: o programa é baseado no jogo, ou seja, o objetivo é vencer os outros competidores e se tornar o rei – ou rainha - da ilha. Vocês serão divididos em equipes e levados até a ilha. Ficar em equipes ou não, a escolha é individual. No centro da ilha está o prêmio do programa: cinco milhões de _dólares _– nesse momento foram ouvidos assobios – para o primeiro que chegar até lá, simples não? Agora a regra suprema do programa: vocês têm quinze dias para lutar contra os outros concorrentes e pegar o prêmio, se caso no final desse período não houver um ganhador, ou mais de cinco ganhadores, vocês todos morrem. Simples não? – completou em um tom que julgava ser divertido.

Espanto geral. Aquele homem só podia estar maluco! Era somente um programa de televisão, não poderiam matar todos eles, poderiam? Ninguém movia um músculo, todos procuravam indícios de aquilo era uma piada, mas o rosto de Kakashi apresentava uma expressão de desinteresse. Era ridículo, cruel, desumano. Ninguém poderia morrer, era impossível ser verdade. Um garoto corajoso levantou-se e perguntou para Kakashi com a voz trêmula:

- S-senhor... Isso é brincadeira não é?

- Ah meu caro rapaz, receio que não – agora a expressão de medo se intensificou nos rostos dos jogadores – vocês têm apenas duas escolhas: matar ou morrer. Aqueles que forem espertos o bastante escolherão a primeira opção, claro. Já para os covardes não posso dizer nada a não ser um "foi bom conhecer vocês". Mas enfim, deixe-me explicar de modo mais claro: o objetivo do jogo é a sobrevivência, se não houvesse mortes, não haveria sobreviventes. Aliás, vocês terão uma semana para treinar qualquer habilidade que acharem necessária para o jogo. E como devem saber agora que estão aqui não podem mais sair, ou seja, estão condenados a jogar.

Sasuke não sabia o que pensar. Ele matara muitas pessoas no ambiente virtual do jogo, mas matar pessoas de verdade era outra história. Tirar uma vida a sangue frio... Tudo por dinheiro. Algumas pessoas tremiam, outras riam, puro nervosismo, claro. Mas uma única coisa era certeza: ninguém ali estava calmo, com exceção de Kakashi, claro.

- Bom meus caros jovens, existem mais algumas coisas para acrescentar: cada um de vocês ganhará uma arma para se defender, uma arma como aquelas que vocês usavam no jogo. Vocês terão que procurar a própria comida, se não encontrarem, somente posso dizer sinto muito. A ilha é cheia de armadilhas, se caírem em uma delas, estão mortos. Confiança, amor, amizade, esqueçam essas coisas, elas não são úteis por aqui. Não existe glória, no King of Island não existe lugar para heróis, apenas para pessoas com coragem o suficiente para participar. Agora vocês terão acesso á seus quartos, e cada um terá uma cópia impressa das regras e um mapa da ilha para estudar. E claro, fugir não é uma opção meus caros, todo o hotel será vigiado 24 horas por dia durante esses sete dias em que vocês estiverem aqui. Boa sorte, e vejo vocês por aí, _ou não. _– completou com um sorrisinho.

O homem desceu do palco e andou para fora do auditório como se tivesse dado uma notícia qualquer. Todos estavam tão chocados que não conseguiam se mover. Sasuke foi um dos primeiros á ir para o quarto, estava cansado e queria tomar um bom banho para depois estudar as regras do jogo atentamente.

* * *

Kakashi entrou sem cerimônia em uma sala mal iluminada do mesmo hotel. Podia ver a sombra da pessoa sentada em frente a uma grande mesa de reuniões que estava vazia, exceto por vários papéis, biografias detalhadas de cada um dos jogadores que estavam ali. 

- Então Kakashi – disse a pessoa com uma voz meio ofídia – como nossos jogadores reagiram?

- Como esperado, claro – riu – aliás, alguns até choraram.

- Então esses serão os primeiros a morrer. Algum rosto promissor?

- Não muitos, três no máximo. Apostaria neles se isso fosse um jogo de apostas.

- Interessante – a pessoa analisava um papel atentamente – algum rebelde?

- Não, mas a partir de amanhã é que teremos certeza de que eles não vão tentar fugir – disse sem interesse – e mesmo que tentem não vão conseguir.

- Disso eu tenho certeza, eles entraram no jogo e agora vão jogar. Agora vá, quero terminar de estudar os perfis dos participantes.

- Como quiser – e saiu da sala sem demora.

* * *

Depois de tomar um bom banho e comer alguma coisa Sasuke pegou a cópia das regras que encontrou em cima de sua cama. Leu atentamente cada linha, mas tudo era muito claro, seria obrigado a entrar naquele jogo ou teria que pagar uma indenização milionária para a empresa desenvolvedora do King of Island. Estudou o mapa da ilha com cuidado, ela até que era bem grande, e rodeada por pelo menos cinco quilômetros de mar. Escapar nadando não era uma opção. 

Também encontrou junto com aquela papelada um cronograma de workshops de diferentes áreas: desde oficinas de xadrez a cursos rápidos de karatê. Tudo que um jogador necessitaria para usar no programa. Já que seria obrigado a jogar iria a todas as aulas, ou pelo menos a maioria, já que alguns cursos eram em horários iguais. Com sorte encontraria seus colegas de jogo e juntos poderiam pensar em uma maneira de sair vencedores. _"Maldito Itachi! Nunca mais deixo ele me convencer a jogar qualquer coisa, nem que seja damas" _pensou com raiva do irmão mais velho.

A próxima semana seria extremamente irritante, já que os nervos de todos os jogadores estariam á flor da pele. Já se preparava para os tipos de pessoas que poderia encontrar por lá. Realmente, King of Island era apenas para pessoas corajosas.

* * *

Olá õ/

Por essa vocês não esperavam não é? Matar ou morrer, adoro esse dilema xD. Demorei? Talvez hehe, mas já estou aqui com um capítulo pequeno e os escolhidos :D aliás, adorei as fichas, muitos personagens interessantes! Pena que eu não possa colocar todos na fic, porque senão seriam muitos personagens : mas espero que aqueles que não entraram não fiquem chateados e continuem acompanhando a fic, nem que seja pra dizer como ela ficaria melhor com vocês nela :B' agora vamos aos escolhidos:

**Katsue**** Nanami**** (Hi****Carwell****) – Par: ****Deidara** (adorei a implicância dela com o Deidara! Com certeza esses dois vão aprontar muito na fic)

**Koourime**** no ****Yuki**** (Yuki****Blackwell****) – ****Par: ****Sasori **(Bem menina, depois do seu apelo pelo Sasori eu só podia atendê-lo O.O' então você fica com o nosso querido danna X3)

**Kabawa ****Haru**** (Wuahana****) – Par: ****Kankurou **(a Haru tem uma história comovente TT.TT' vou adorar colocar o maravilhoso Kakie-kun para animar um pouquinho a vida dela :D)

**Shihyo ****Aoshi**** (Rodrigo ****DeMolay****) – Par: Ino **(o Aoshi parece ser muito kawai! Gamei nele hehe. Aposto que a Ino vai se surpreender ao descobrir que ele tem 18 xD)

**Mitsuki**** Yuuko**** (Gu3Mii) – Par: Shikamaru **(Finalmente achei alguém que goste de implicar com o Shika-kun! As pessoas respeitam ele demais u.ú' ele merece ser zuado uma, ou duas vezes na vida hehe)

**Okazaki ****Ying**** Fa**** (Elisabeth ****Cake****) – Par: Neji **(Uma pessoa que gosta de conversar vai fazer bem ao Neji-parede-humana u.ú' e ah, adorei o nome chinês :D)

**Rio ****Rin (****Juju-Chan**** n.n) – Par: Kiba **(não sei porque, mas acho que o Kiba combina com pessoas calmas como a Rin, apesar dele ser meio lerdinho e quase nunca perceber pessoas assim --')

**Hatsuki**** Kanabi**** (Larry A. K. ****McDowell****) – Par: ****Orochimaru** (menina você deve ser a única que quer o titio Orochi, mas tudo bem xD ele já iria entrar na fic, mas quando eu li a sua ficha eu tive uma idéia genial, então te dou de presente o Oro, faça bom proveito xD)

Bem, esses são os escolhidos, espero que tenha colocado vocês com suas preferências, quanto aos outros, gomen y.y' quem sabe na próxima? Ah sim, escolhidos, quero que vocês respondam algumas coisinhas a mais:

**Amigos de equipe? **(podem escolher qualquer pessoa, inclusive os personagens originais, no máximo quatro pessoas)

**Vai lutar sozinho? **(simples assim: vai lutar sozinho ou vai andar com alguém? Podem colocar equipes ou apenas uma pessoa)

**Inimigos? **(seu personagem vai ter inimigos?)

**Habilidades que aprimorou no hotel: **(pode ser desde raciocínio até estilos de luta)

**Reação ao saber que teria que matar as pessoas: **(o que seu personagem fez? Chorou, se descabelou, ou aceitou a vida como ela é? xD)

**Cena que gostaria de protagonizar: **(pode ser com o par, com amigos, inimigos, fiquem á vontade)

**Algo a acrescentar? **(esqueceu de alguma coisa na primeira ficha? coloque aqui u.ú')

* * *

Enfim, espero que não me matem pela demora, por ter feito mais esse pequeno "questionário" e etc. Mas entendam, os personagens são seus, e sempre que eu tiver alguma dúvida eu me reservo ao direito de perguntar para vocês o que vocês acham melhor u.ú' (sim, a autora é chata mesmo). Acho que esqueci de comentar, mas essa fic é baseada no mangá Battle Royale, mas não terá tanta carnificina quanto ele, porque a autora é perturbada e tem sérios problemas com sangue --' 

Volto com o próximo capítulo assim que todos os participantes tiverem respondido esse questionário e a minha criatividade aparecer hehe :B.

Elogios, críticas e/ou reclamações são bem-vindas, então se quiserem dizer alguma coisa, já sabem: review xD

Beijos para todos!

Miimi-chan.


	3. Matar ou morrer

**-**

**Capítulo II – Matar ou morrer**

**-**

"_Matar, matar, matar... Eu não posso matar ninguém, eu não quero machucar ninguém... Merda de jogo!"_

Tudo o Nanami conseguia pensar era em como matar alguém sem se sentir culpada. Ela nunca pensou que aquele jogo acarretaria mortes de verdade... Por Deus que tirano maluco faria um jogo daquele? E agora ela era obrigada a jogar, como se fosse fácil... 

"_Eu entrei pra ganhar... Eu não posso perder! Se é morte que eles querem, é morte que eles vão ter!"_

Era impressionante como ela mudava de opinião rapidamente. Enxugou as últimas lágrimas, lavou o rosto rapidamente no banheiro, pegou o itinerário de cursos e saiu do quarto. Ficar trancada meditando não seria a solução para ganhar. Resolveu se inscrever em algum dos cursos e observar os concorrentes. Seria difícil vencer se não conhecesse o inimigo, ou no caso inimigos. Andava tranquilamente pelo corredor quando trombou com alguém, caindo de mau jeito no chão. Ótima maneira de começar o dia.

- Olha por onde anda garota, un – disse a pessoa se levantando.

- Como assim olha por onde anda? Você que deveria prestar mais atenção aonde pisa seu... – ela parou de falar quando olhou com quem discutia: um rapaz alto, com os cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e uma longa mecha caindo sobre o lado esquerdo do rosto. Os olhos do garoto eram de um tom azul muito bonito.

- Seu o que? – perguntou debochado – eu sei que sou bonito, não precisa ficar babando por mim, un.

- E quem disse que eu estava babando por você seu convencido? – Nanami levemente corada – e, aliás, você nem bonito é. Parece uma garota – completou irritada.

- UMA GAROTA? – gritou o loiro – olha como fala comigo sua machona, un.

- MACHONA! É melhor do que ser um gay! – agora Nanami também gritava – aposto que esse seu cabelo é chapinha!

- CHAPINHA! Você está com inveja do meu cabelo, un. 

- Inveja? Inveja desse cabelo oxigenado? Preferiria ser careca a ter um cabelo igual ao seu!

- Não disse? Está morrendo de inveja, un.

Nanami estava prestes a responder o loiro com um palavrão bem feio quando foi interrompida por um ruivo que chegou sabe-se Deus da onde.

- Deidara – disse calmo, porém frio para o loiro – pare de dar escândalos e vá fazer alguma coisa útil.

- Sim danna, só que essa garota...

- Vá logo antes que eu me irrite mais com você – interrompeu o ruivo.

- Certo danna – o loiro se acalmou de repente e fez uma careta para Nanami, saindo silenciosamente.

- Ei! Volta aqui! – gritou Nanami – eu ainda não terminei de falar com você! GROSSO!

- Se eu fosse você senhorita – disse o ruivo sem olhar para ela – ficava longe do Deidara.

- Ora e quem é você para me dizer o que eu devo ou não devo fazer? – virou-se para o ruivo, pronta para descontar toda a raiva nele – eu não estou interessada em roubar o seu namorado!

- E se eu fosse você, controlaria esse gênio, porque na ilha pessoas como você serão as mais fáceis de matar – disse de um jeito sombrio que assustou Nanami – nos vemos por aí.

Ela ficou um tempo estática, apenas pensando no que o ruivo havia dito. E também pensando no loiro, teria prazer em acertar as contas com ele na ilha.

* * *

"_Pode existir um jeito... Talvez nem todos queiram matança... Talvez..."_

Haru olhava para o céu através da janela de seu quarto. Um mapa da ilha na mão, uma barra de chocolate na outra, ela estudava o mapa como se fosse uma daquelas matérias odiosas do colegial. O céu estava azul e sem uma nuvem, o dia perfeito para se aproveitar com algum tipo de diversão. Qualquer um poderia sair de casa e se divertir com os amigos, menos aqueles confinados ao hotel. _"Para nós só restam lembranças de casa e a certeza de morte". _Morrer para ela não era uma opção... Matar também não seria agradável, mas já que não tinha escolha ela seria o caçador, não tinha vocação para ser a caça. _"Eu vou vencer Yuki... Vou vencer por nós dois". _

Comeu mais um pedaço de chocolate, naquele momento nem o doce parecia animar o espírito dela. As lembranças do irmão presentes a cada instante... Ela não se esqueceria dele nunca. Largou o mapa em cima da cama e pegou o itinerário de cursos, olhou os horários e decidiu em quais iria entrar. Guardou o papel no bolso e saiu para respirar um pouco. 

Andou pelos corredores de vagar, apenas observando atentamente cada rosto que via, gravando eles na memória para consultas posteriores. Em menos de uma semana cada uma daquelas pessoas se transformaria em um alvo em potencial, não poderia criar vínculos com ninguém. Era como Kakashi havia dito: amizade, amor e outro tipo de sentimento bom não levariam a nada na ilha.

* * *

"_Matar é a única saída. Tenho pena daqueles que cruzarem o meu caminho"_

Kanabi observou cada pessoa mais vezes do que poderia contar. O choro, o espanto, as lágrimas... Tudo ridículo até demais. Se eles estavam acostumados a matar no mundo virtual do jogo poderiam matar de verdade, não fazia diferença. Pessoas inúteis, com vidas inúteis, mortes inúteis. No fim tudo se resumia a ser ou não ser uma pessoa necessária. Ainda decidia se ficaria com a equipe ou se separaria assim que pisasse na ilha. Provavelmente o que fosse mais conveniente. 

Estava sentada na beira da piscina coberta do hotel. Não que gostasse de piscinas ou algo assim, mas a água a ajudava a pensar. Já havia estudado o mapa da ilha e gravado cada detalhe importante na memória. Já havia se inscrito nos cursos, agora era só esperar a preparação começar. Fechou os olhos e tentou meditar, uma pessoa calma é um jogador vencedor, era essa sua filosofia.

_- Você realmente tem coragem Kanabi? Realmente quer matar? – _a voz foi apenas um sussurro, mas alta o suficiente para fazer a garota despertar do transe da meditação. Olhou para os lados e não encontrou ninguém, deveria ser só impressão dela.

_- Quando chegar a hora eu esperarei o máximo de você... _– a voz ficou mais alta, mas mesmo assim ela continuava sozinha. Ela tinha certeza de que havia alguém ali testando a paciência dela, mas não se importou. Tudo o que fez foi murmurar no mesmo tom da pessoa:

- Então espere, e eu te provarei que sou uma vencedora.

Dessa vez a voz nada disse. Agora ela sentia que estava sozinha, a pessoa deveria estar satisfeita com a resposta.

* * *

"_Eu não quero matar, mas não vou ser a presa de ninguém, se não tem outra opção, que venha o desafio"_

Os cabelos cinza escuros espalhados pelo travesseiro. Uma caneca de chocolate quente no criado-mudo. Rabiscos e anotações na folha de regras. O mapa da ilha ainda permanecia intacto. Ying Fa leu pelo menos três vezes todo o regulamento, anotando o que achava e como poderia se aproveitar das diferentes situações que 

aparecessem pelo caminho. No itinerário os cursos que fariam estavam circulados a lápis, já havia ligado para a recepção e reservado sua presença neles. 

Agora enquanto estava deitada tentava se lembrar dos rostos de seus adversários. Lembrava-se com clareza daqueles que estavam perto dela no auditório quando Kakashi falou sobre as regras. Mas um rosto em particular não lhe saía da cabeça: um rapaz muito bonito, os cabelos castanhos longos e os incomuns olhos perolados fixos em uma garota de cabelos escuros. Era assim que ele estava quando ela o notou pela primeira vez: atento e frio. 

"_Ele faz meu tipo" _pensou divertida _"Ying Fa não se engane, se ele te encontrar não hesitará em te matar, não comece com devaneios de adolescentes"._ Ela nunca fora severa consigo mesma, mas a situação exigia que ela esquecesse os sentimentos e colocasse a razão antes de qualquer coisa.

Não seria nada fácil ficar naquela ilha, mas ela não era de desistir facilmente, e o dinheiro compensava tudo. _Ou não._

* * *

"_Matar ou não matar? Eis a questão..."_

Yuuko era uma pessoa divertida. Gostava de rir e com aquela estranha sátira da célebre de Shakespeare não era diferente. Não era uma pessoa má, mas também não queria morrer tão cedo. Tinha planos para realizar e ainda queria arranjar um namorado, apesar de não admitir. Depois de passar horas estudando as regras e o mapa saiu para dar uma volta. Resolveu comprar um mangá para ler durante a semana que passaria por ali. Enquanto todos pensavam em estratégias, em aprimorar suas técnicas e habilidades tudo o que a garota de cabelos negros queria apenas aproveitar a vida, mesmo que fosse em uma ilha de onde provavelmente não sairia sem um arranhão.

Antes que conseguisse entrar na lojinha do hotel e comprar um mangá ela esbarrou em alguém. Um indivíduo tão grosso e sem educação que nem pediu desculpas. Yuuko como odiava esse "tipinho" deu meia volta e foi tirar satisfações com a pessoa, que por sinal era um garoto. Alcançou ele e bateu nas costas do cidadão, pronta para xingá-lo de um palavrão. Quando o garoto se virou ela quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Alto, olhos castanhos, cabelos também castanhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. A expressão do garoto era de tédio puro, mas o corpo faria qualquer mulher desmaiar.

- Então? Você vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de idiota ou vai falar alguma coisa? – perguntou o garoto depois de perceber que Yuuko não falava nada.

- Você... Você...

- Eu o que? Que problemático!

- VOCÊ ESBARROU EM MIM E NEM PEDIU DESCULPAS SEU GROSSO SEM EDUCAÇÃO! – gritou tudo de uma vez de um jeito bem enrolado. O garoto olhou para ela espantado por alguns segundos, depois voltou a expressão de tédio e disse:

- Era só isso? Que problemático! Desculpa então – disse se virando e se afastando de Yuuko – garota mais problemática – murmurou.

- PROBLEMÁTICA É A SUA MÃE! – ela continuava meio hipnotizada pela beleza exótica do garoto, mas não tão hipnotizada a ponto de ser chamada de "problemática" e não revidar. O garoto, porém não respondeu e saiu andando.

"_Eu vou acabar com esse sujeitinho, ah se vou, ele vai ver quem é problemática" _saiu pisando duro. Havia até perdido a vontade de comprar o mangá.

* * *

"_Nem sempre a vida é justa, eu não queria matar ninguém, mas já que não tenho escolha..."_

Aoshi também era do time daqueles que não aceitaram bem a idéia de matar. Mas com algumas diferenças, afinal o garoto acreditava na seguinte frase: "As oportunidades fazem as pessoas". Para ele não existiam pessoas boas ou más, apenas as decisões que eram voltadas para o bem ou para o mal. Ele não queria ser malvado, ou ser um dos "vilões" do programa, mas morrer de graça também não estava em seus planos.

Enquanto andava pelo hotel sem noção do que fazer as pessoas o olhavam espantadas (com exceção de algumas garotas que o achavam muito kawai). Claro que ninguém imaginava que aquele "garotinho" tinha na verdade 18 anos. Mas era melhor assim, quanto menos soubessem sobre ele mais fácil seria ganhar o prêmio final. Era sempre desse jeito, as pessoas o julgavam por sua aparência e no final se surpreendiam com suas atitudes adultas. Na maioria das vezes ele era até mais adulto que seus pais.

Virando um corredor ele encontrou a perfeição em pessoa: loira, cabelos que caíam como uma cascata, olhos azuis, pele alva. Realmente aquela garota tinha todos os atributos físicos que ele gostava. Ela olhou para ele primeiro com interesse, depois com desdém. Voltou a falar com uma menina sobre futilidades, Aoshi ouviu o papo por uns minutos, afinal a garota falava tão alto que parecia querer que todos olhassem para ele. Cabelos, unhas, boybands e roupas...

Infelizmente ela só tinha todos os atributos _físicos_ que ele gostava.

* * *

"_Morte é só uma palavra qualquer, eles não vão me afetar com isso, eu acho"_

Yuki estava tentando se recuperar do recém estado catatônico em que havia entrado depois de saber que teria que matar para sobreviver. Se antes ela havia tremido, ficado estática, agora ela estava atenta a qualquer movimento dos supostos oponentes. Olhava para cada um como se sua vida dependesse disso. Procurava os fortes, os fracos, aqueles que seriam bons aliados, aqueles que deveriam ser eliminados... 

Além de observar todos, ela ainda criava tempo para ler um livro. Estava tão entretida na leitura que acabou esbarrando em alguém, estava pronta para sair de fininho quando reparou em quem havia esbarrado: Ruivo, olhos castanhos, olhar enigmático, além de emanar uma aura de mistério que conquistaria qualquer uma. Ela e o rapaz ficaram apenas se admirando sem nenhum pudor, até Yuki perceber que deveria estar corada e desviar o olhar.

- Gomen – disse o ruivo em um tom sério – eu não estava prestando a atenção.

- Sem problemas – ela disse no mesmo tom, voltando a manter o contato visual – Koourime no Yuki – ela estendeu a mão.

- Akasuna no Sasori – disse apertando a mão dela. Yuki pôde sentir uma corrente elétrica passar todo seu corpo quando tocou o garoto.

- Então Sasori... Eu hã... Tenho que ir... Te vejo por aí? – perguntou incerta.

- Claro – ele respondeu soltando a mão da garota, mas sem quebrar o contato visual – até mais.

- Até. – _"Era só o que me faltava, um ruivo desses para me tirar o sossego" _pensou enquanto voltava para o quarto.

Mal sabia ela que Sasori também tinha o mesmo pensamento, ou talvez um pouco mais pervertido.

* * *

"_Matar deve ser fácil, os bandidos fazem isso todo dia, eu também posso fazer"_

Zuki tentava se imaginar matando as pessoas por nada. _"Por nada não, são cinco milhões, não é qualquer coisa". _Ela tinha sempre esse mesmo pensamento quando a palavra "morte" vinha em sua cabeça. Usava o prêmio como desculpa para seus planos de assassinato, mas sabia que não seria fácil.

Ela havia entrado naquele programa pela simples razão que movia qualquer ser humano: ganância. Mas a ganância dela era diferente, ela pouco ligava para o prêmio, queria mesmo era aparecer e ficar famosa, por isso quando leu a carta convocando a irmã mais nova para o programa não pensou duas vezes: fez as malas e foi para o hotel no lugar da irmã. Claro que a mais nova havia concordado, afinal quase não falava ou saía de casa, não queria ir de jeito algum.

Para Zuki aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para ser conhecida, tornar-se uma celebridade. Pensou que seria fácil: entrar para uma equipe, deixar um nerd qualquer fazer o trabalho por ela e no final ganhar. Ela só não contava com a terrível condição imposta pelos produtores: Matar. Agora ela não podia sair, não podia contar com a influência do pai e nem podia esperar a ajuda de alguém. Teria sido mais fácil se inscrever naquele programa de novos cantores do canal concorrente.

* * *

"_Morte e vida, nada é tão relativo quanto essas duas palavras"_

A tarde havia acabado de cair e as cortinas do quarto da garota já estavam fechadas. Se houvesse mais alguém ali a pessoa com certeza se surpreenderia com clima sombrio que ela havia criado. Ela repousava sobre a cama, olhos fechados, apenas meditando. As mãos dedilhavam na perna em sinal de impaciência. A mente dela divagava em várias direções, mas sempre voltava ao ponto de partida: Matar. De onde ela vinha a morte estava presente em cada esquina, apenas esperando as pessoas para levá-las. Na própria casa dela a morte residia em tempo integral, e sempre voltava quando ela se lembrava do pai. Nunca conseguia descansar, nunca conseguia se livrar daquela sensação.

Abriu os olhos e observou a escuridão artificial do próprio quarto. Seu quarto em sua casa era desse jeito também, sempre fechado e escuro, diferente do resto da casa que era arejada e clara. Mas ela gostava da escuridão, porque era assim que se sentia por dentro: fria e apática. Sem atrativos ou vida. Era só um corpo de quem a alma era levada a cada segundo, a cada respiração. Já não chorava ao pensar nisso, parecia ter se acostumado com a própria visão de si mesma.

Levantou-se, pegou uma garrafa de água no frigobar e saiu. Olhar um pouco o sol ou o desespero das pessoas talvez fizesse bem para ela. Mórbida? Talvez. Fria? Com certeza. Keira era o estereótipo de uma pessoa com um passado ruim: quieta, fria, apesar de ser uma pessoa bonita e inteligente afastava todos por seu jeito frio. Os olhos azuis nunca demonstravam outro sentimento a não ser apatia. Havia se esquecido de como era sorrir, sempre que sorria seus sorrisos eram irônicos e gélidos.

Andava lentamente, as pessoas por quem passava olhavam-na incomodados com aquela menina de tão baixo astral. Todos se afastavam dela, mas podia ouvir passos seguindo-a. Nem ligou, claro que alguém também deveria estar indo na mesma direção que ela. Seria muita prepotência pensar que poderia estar sendo perseguida. 

Parou de andar ao ver um garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos ônix. Tinha certeza de que o conhecia de algum lugar, só não conseguia se lembrar de onde. O jogo, claro! Andou depressa tentando alcançá-lo, quando percebeu que não chegaria perto dele não teve outra opção a não ser gritar:

- Sasuke! – o rapaz virou-se e olhou para ela. Esboçou um sorriso de canto de boca ao reconhecer a amiga. Pelo menos ela conhecia alguém ali, alguém cuja alma também era roubada.

Amizade, uma das poucas coisas que ela sentia falta.

* * *

**Olá :D**

Capítulo meio grandinho, apenas com os pontos de vistas dos participantes. Alguns encontros também, já que eu estou tentando fazer tudo o mais fiel possível ao que vocês me mandaram :B' E aí pessoal das fichas, acertei na personalidade dos seus personagens ou exagerei demais? Quero comentários sobre isso, onegai u.ú'

Bom, lembram-se que eu falei que o Gaara e o Itachi estavam reservados? Então, os dois últimos pontos de vista foram das personagens que serão par deles, a Ohira Zuki, personagem da minha amiga Kih Uchiha, e a Takahashi Keira, minha personagem (aliás, se quiserem saber mais sobre a Keira leiam a minha fic "A princesa Intocada" onde ela aparece com mais freqüência xD), eu até colocaria a ficha delas aqui, mas quero que vocês se surpreendam :P (Gaara: ela ta com preguiça, isso sim u.ú' Sasuke: Típico dela :B' EU: T.T')

Ah sim, uma perguntinha para aqueles que eu escolhi a ficha: 

**- O que seu personagem deseja fazer com o dinheiro do prêmio? **(afinal é uma bela quantia! E não exista ninguém que não pense no prêmio u.ú')

No próximo capítulo teremos mais alguns pontos de vista, mais encontros, e finalmente a ilha! Sem contar em alguma cena SasuHina xD

Respostas das reviews:

**Mary-chan:**Continuei hehe. Bom, ainda não foi dessa vez que o sangue apareceu ou que o Sasuke matou alguém, mas isso ainda vai acontecer, eu acho :P

**Mari Sushi: **Sabe, eu adoro esse dilema? As coisas ficam mais interessantes desse ponto de vista (Gaara: E depois os psicopatas sanguinários somos nós ¬¬ Itachi: pra você ver) ah, essa parte da empresa também será explicada, e eu espero que nunca haja um reality show assim OO'

**Mcjunior:**Então né, eu adorei o seu personagem, mas eu achei ele complexo demais para a minha simples cabeça conseguir "domar" sabe? As múltiplas personalidades dele dariam um nó na minha cabeça XP (Neji: Miimi é lesada u.ú' EU: ¬¬), mas eu realmente gostei dele, principalmente da parte dos fios! (Walter rula!) espero que não fique magoado comigo hehe. 

Beeem, agora eu vou me despedindo por aqui porque minhas mãos estão me matando de dor OO' críticas, sugestões e elogios já sabem: reviews!

Beijos para todos!

Miimi-chan.


	4. Encontros, e uma ilha

**Capítulo III – encontros, e uma ilha.**

_- Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama abra a porta, por favor! _– ele estava parado ali a mais ou menos meia hora, e não sairia até que ela abrisse a porta do quarto e deixasse-o entrar.

Dentro do quarto a jovem Hyuuga não fazia nada além de chorar abraçada a um travesseiro. Era tudo um pesadelo, um grande pesadelo. Não podia se imaginar matando pessoas, nem o prêmio valia tudo isso. Era irracional tirar a vida de alguém por dinheiro... Era cruel... E justo ela, a pessoa mais bondosa que conhecia estava ali, no meio dessa situação nada confortável.

_- Hinata-sama eu insisto que abra a porta! _– Neji não desistiria até que ela abrisse a porta. A menina enxugou os olhos precariamente com as costas das mãos e andou meio vacilante até a porta. Respirou fundo e destrancou-a, revelando o primo com feições preocupadas. Eles apenas se olharam por algum tempo, até a menina quebrar o contato visual e se lançar nos braços do moreno, que apenas abraçou-a.

- N – Neji n – ii- nii-san e – eu n – não q – que- quero m – ma- matar – disse ainda abraçada ao primo.

- Eu não vou deixar você sozinha Hinata-sama – sussurrou Neji – _nunca. _

Os dois mantinham essa relação desde que eram crianças. O mais velho cuidava da prima como se ela fosse algo precioso, um tesouro para ele. E de fato era mais ou menos verdade, afinal Hinata era a jóia da família Hyuuga, o que fazia Neji não entender porque a prima estava ali. Ela era tão delicada, havia jogado aquele jogo apenas uma vez e se horrorizado com os rios de sangue e batalhas sangrentas que o universo virtual exigia. Se algo acontecesse com algo ela ambos estariam em maus lençóis. A amarga verdade era que Neji dependia da prima.

* * *

Sasuke e Keira caminhavam lado a lado pelo hotel sem um rumo certo. Depois dos cumprimentos de praxe ambos assumiram posturas sérias, não podiam evitar pensar que eram adversários, e o quanto poderiam ser fortes.

- É besteira – disse Keira quebrando o silêncio. Sasuke a olhou intrigado – é besteira ficarmos lado a lado sem dizer nada como se alguém houvesse morrido – Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso – nós não vamos nos matar.

- Claro que não – falou o Uchiha – eu não teria coragem de matar uma amiga – Keira sorriu abertamente, uma das raras vezes que ela sorria. Era tão bom sentir que tinha um amigo, alguém que se importasse com ela.

- Então vamos tomar alguma coisa, aquele clima mórbido acabaria nos sufocando – comentou a morena. Sasuke meneou a cabeça e foram em direção ao bar do hotel.

Eles não tinham nada em comum, mas o jogo os uniu. Desde o primeiro momento sabiam que seriam amigos, sem cobranças, sem maldade. E amigos assim são difíceis de encontrar.

* * *

Haru estava entediada, se estudasse mais alguma coisa sua cabeça acabaria explodindo. Saiu para procurar alguma coisa para fazer, talvez observar as pessoas. Andava despreocupada, em seu rosto estava estampada a corriqueira expressão de desânimo que até afastava um pouco as pessoas que passavam por ela. Depois de não achar nada de interessante para fazer e não achar graça em observar as pessoas sentou-se no saguão. O ritmo era rápido, por ali as pessoas pouco se olhavam, muito menos se falavam. Ainda via agonia em alguns rostos, conformação em outros, medo em todos.

- Tem uma caneta? – ouviu uma voz dirigida á ela. Ignorou. – eu perguntei se tem uma caneta – insistiu a voz.

Olhou para o lado e viu um rapaz alto, cabelos castanhos, olhos marcantes e com uma estranha maquiagem roxa olhando para ela.

- Tem a porcaria da caneta ou não? – perguntou novamente.

- Não – respondeu com o tom mais seco que conseguiu.

- Não precisava se irritar, eu só perguntei se tem uma caneta.

- E eu respondi que não tenho – disse rodando os olhos – satisfeito?

- Estou, obrigado senhorita...

- Haru, Kabawa Haru – disse o mais arrastadamente possível – agora se me dá licença – se levantou sem esperar resposta.

- Se quiser podemos conversar, tomar alguma coisa – disse um pouco mais alto devido à distância.

- Não obrigada – disse sem olhar para ele – adeus.

- Eu insisto! - ela começou a andar mais rápido tentando se livrar dele, chegou ao elevador e tocou o botão de seu andar. Sentiu uma mão puxando-a – vá até o meu quarto – ele sussurrou tão perto dela que Haru pôde sentir o hálito quente – é o 1205 – terminou de um jeito malicioso que não agradou a menina.

Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa o elevador chegou e ela entrou o mais rápido possível com medo de ser seguida por ele. O moço apenas resignou-se a olhar a porta fechando e o a expressão incrédula dela.

"_Você ainda implorará para ir até o meu quarto Haru-chan" _pensou dando um sorriso malicioso. Ainda precisava da caneta.

* * *

A semana de treinamentos passava rápido. Os agora concorrentes compenetravam-se cada vez mais nos cursos. Durante a maior parte da manhã e toda a tarde o hotel estava silencioso, todos estavam em suas salas, aprendendo concentração, tiro, estratégia, entre tantas outras coisas que o jogo pediria.

Sasuke encontrava-se regularmente com Keira e fugia das vistas de Itachi. Não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer se encontrasse com o irmão mais velho psicopata na ilha. Com certeza teria que correr – e muito – para continuar vivo. Afinal, uma das metas de Itachi era se livrar do _querido _irmão mais novo. Sim, isso era o que os irmãos Uchihas chamavam de "amor fraternal". Estava indo até o restaurante encontrar-se com Keira quando viu _aquela _garota. Aquele com quem ele havia esbarrado no primeiro dia. Ela estava sentada em uma mesa sozinha, decerto esperando por alguém. Talvez se ele fosse até lá...

- Sasuke? – chamou Keira aparecendo na porta do restaurante – estava me esperando?

- Sim... – respondeu sem muito ânimo.

- Então... Vamos nos sentar?

- Vamos.

* * *

Neji estava atrasado para o almoço com a prima, decerto Hinata já deveria estar esperando-o. Odiava deixar a prima sozinha, mas as aulas de artes marciais exigiam tempo, e um bom banho depois, claro. Andava a passos largos pelo saguão, sem olhar para os lados. Era tanta a pressa que esbarrou em alguém. Ele levantou-se rapidamente, mas a pessoa continuava sentada no chão. Estendeu a mão e a garota pegou-a sem demora.

- Gomen – disse ele frio. Apesar disso a "educação Hyuuga" sempre falava mais alto.

- Sem problemas... – Ying Fa reconheceu imediatamente o rapaz que ela achara bonito. Na verdade, de perto a beleza dele era muito maior – e – eu estava distraída – disse dando um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Tudo bem, eu também não olhei por onde estava andando – ele não sabia por que estava dando explicações para uma garota que acabara de conhecer. Ela sorriu, o sorriso mais bonito que ele já havia visto – também faz artes marciais? – perguntou ao ver que a garota vestia uma blusa do curso de kung-fu.

- Ah sim – respondeu ainda sorrindo – estou aprendendo luta corpo-a-corpo, você também?

- Sim, aliás, acabei de sair do curso. Não quer sei lá... Vir almoçar comigo e com a minha prima?

- Bem eu... – ela estava incerta, não sabia se deveria criar laços com alguém. Mas ao ver aquele brilho de desapontamento nos olhos perolados mandou tudo para o espaço – adoraria ir almoçar com vocês.

Ele não sorriu. Seria demais pedir que Hyuuga Neji sorrisse. Apenas começou a andar sendo acompanhado pela menina.

* * *

_Dias depois..._

Era a hora. Uma semana de treinos, apreensão e medo. Tudo deveria ser deixado para trás. O jogo iria começar. Cada competidor recebeu, pela manhã, um envelope contendo um número. Esse número era aleatório e determinaria a equipe em que cada um ficaria. Além disso, receberam uma lista do que poderiam levar e a hora em que deveriam se apresentar no saguão para partir. Uma muda de roupa, uma foto da família (ou qualquer outro tipo de recordação, pois iriam precisar lembrar-se dos rostos familiares), um kit de primeiros socorros e a arma que escolhessem quando chegassem ao saguão. Só isso, nada mais.

Os participantes seriam vendados, levados até carros e conduzidos a um heliporto. De lá seguiriam ainda vendados até a ilha, sem nenhuma chance de saber o caminho ou pedir ajuda. Só descobririam seus aliados na ilha, que por sinal já estava com a segurança marítima reforçada. Qualquer um que tentasse fugir nadando seria usado como alvo para prática de tiro ao alvo. A partir de agora era para valer, sem pausas ou descansos. O menor deslize acarretaria a morte.

Sasuke estava tenso, chegou ao saguão pontualmente na hora marcada em seu cartão. As armas já estavam ali diante de um pedestal para serem escolhidas. Do lado estavam dois funcionários do hotel. O Uchiha mais novo escolheu uma longa katana de sabre negro. Já estava familiarizado com uma espada daquele tipo, seria fácil para ele manejar aquela. Ouviu passos vindos de algum lugar, demoraria o 

máximo possível para ver quem estava chegando. Mas um dos funcionários foi mais esperto e tratou de vendar o moreno o mais rápido possível.

Depois disso tudo estava meio borrado nas lembranças de Sasuke... Lembrava-se claramente de ser conduzido até um carro, mas não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou lá. Também não sabia como chegara ao helicóptero e nem quanto tempo voou até a ilha. Só se lembrava de ser jogado contra a areia da praia, a katana e a mochila pesando sobre suas costas. O ar da ilha era diferente, mais puro e o cheiro do mar impregnava as roupas dele. Tirou a venda e olhou para os lados. Teve que segurar um grito de surpresa ao ver seus companheiros de equipe.

* * *

- E então Kakashi, como está sendo o desembarque? – perguntou a mesma voz ofídia.

Kakashi e seu superior se encontravam em uma ampla sala, escura como sempre. O ar era através de ar condicionado, todas as janelas estavam fechadas e cobertas por cortinas. Sentados em volta da mesa não estavam apenas os dois, mas vários executivos e patrocinadores do jogo, todos esperando o relatório do Hatake sobre o desembarque dos competidores.

- Sem problema algum – uns poucos executivos deram sorrisinhos vitoriosos, outros se mantiveram apáticos – nossa estratégia está se mostrando infalível, nenhum causador de problemas.

- Os equipamentos estão funcionando? – perguntou um senhor.

- Perfeitamente – respondeu Kakashi sem emoção – eles foram testados e estão preparados para suportar qualquer condição climática.

- Ótimo – disse a voz ofídia – quero que prepare nossos helicópteros assim que a última equipe desembarcar.

- Sim senhor – disse Kakashi, anotou alguma coisa em uma prancheta e se virou para os executivos novamente – imagino que irão querer total segurança e comodidade.

- Obviamente – disse outro executivo entediado – queremos ver com nossos próprios olhos se tudo vai correr conforme o planejado.

- E as campanhas de marketing?

- Todas deram muito certo, esperamos uma audiência 35 maior do que em dias normais – respondeu Kakashi lendo alguns dados em sua prancheta.

- Apenas isso? – perguntou um sócio indignado – investimos milhões tanto no jogo quanto no programa, temos que ter um bom retorno.

- Temos que levar em conta o horário de exibição e coisas banais como a moralidade pública – respondeu Kakashi sarcástico.

Alguns riram, outros se indignaram. Assim começou mais uma das discussões da alta cúpula. Os únicos que pareciam alheios as discussões eram Kakashi e seu estranho sócio. O Hatake apenas pensava com pena nas pobres pessoas que estavam naquela ilha, não teriam salvação. Já o outro apenas pensava nos lucros que teria. E não seriam poucos.

* * *

- VOCÊ?! – perguntaram os dois ao tirarem as vendas e verem a última pessoa que gostariam de encontrar.

- Eu não acredito que de tantas equipes eu tinha que cair justamente na sua – disse Nanami irritada.

- Eu também não estou nem um pouco feliz, un – rebateu Deidara.

- Com tantas equipes eu tinha que parar justamente nessa – disse Sasori tentando se controlar – bem, eu não vou ficar aqui, se me dão licença tenho um jogo para ganhar – dizendo isso o ruivo começou a andar em direção á mata fechada.

Nanami e Deidara apenas se olharam confusos. O quarto garoto, um menino aparentemente muito pequeno apenas assistia a confusão calado.

- Acho que vou seguir o ruivo – disse Aoshi por fim. Colocou-se de pé e começou a seguir Sasori, alcançando o rapaz.

- Crianças podiam se inscrever? – perguntou Deidara estranhando o tamanho do garoto.

- Que eu saiba não – respondeu Nanami pensativa – espera... A GENTE VAI FICAR AQUI SOZINHOS?

- Claro que não – disse Deidara – DANNA! GAROTINHO PEQUENO! ESPEREM POR NÓS UN! – nisso o loiro se colocou a correr atrás dos outros que já estavam entrando na floresta.

- HEY SEU LOIRO DE CABELO ALISADO! ME ESPERA! – gritou Nanami correndo atrás de Deidara e dos outros.

Algumas coisas são feitas para acabar bem. Essa equipe com certeza não era uma delas.

* * *

- Neji?

- Ying Fa?

Os dois perguntaram quase que ao mesmo tempo. A morena agradeceu mentalmente por estar na equipe de alguém conhecido.

- Legal, vocês já se conhecem – disse uma garota de cabelos negros em um tom irônico – vamos nos sentar e tomar chá.

- Vocês falam demais – retorquiu uma outra garota de incríveis cabelos branco-prateados – aliás, adeus – ela se pôs a andar.

- Espera moça! – gritou Ying Fa – não quer ficar conosco?

Kanabi olhou para os três. As duas garotas não apresentavam perigo, já o rapaz parecia ser muito forte, seria bom tê-lo como aliado, pelo menos no começo do jogo.

- Está bem – disse – mas podemos ir logo?

- Nós podemos... HINATA! – Neji gritou assustando as outras – MINHA PRIMA SUMIU!

- Vou ver se ela está no meu bolso – disse Yuki sarcástica, Neji olhou furiosamente para ela – o que? Quem mandou você não colocar algemas nela? – abriu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Neji-kun, nós vamos achar Hinata-chan – tranqüilizou Ying Fa. Ela se lembrou de quando conheceu a Hyuuga mais nova. Tão ingênua... Se não conhecesse alguém seria um alvo fácil. Sentiu um nó na garganta ao pensar nisso.

- Não acharemos ninguém se ficarmos aqui conversando – disse Kanabi rodando os olhos. Odiava aquela melosidade de parentes e etc.

- Você tem razão...

- Kanabi, Hatsuki Kanabi – disse ela olhando para a mata.

- Você tem razão Kanabi – continuou Neji – vamos indo.

Os quatro se colocaram em marcha silenciosa. Não saber para onde se vai é uma das piores coisas em um jogo de sobrevivência.

* * *

- Keira? – Sasuke perguntou incrédulo. Sorte demais.

- Sasuke! Por Kami-sama estamos juntos! – disse Keira em um raro momento de animação.

Os dois olharam para as outras duas garotas. Uma de cabelos longos e claros, olhando para eles interrogativa. A outra... Bem, a outra era _ela. _Os cabelos negros estavam meio bagunçados, os olhos perolados assustados.

- Uchiha Sasuke – disse Sasuke olhando diretamente para a segunda garota.

- H – Hinata H – Hy - Hyuuga – respondeu encabulada. Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes, ambos sentindo uma sensação boa...

- Takahashi Keira – disse a morena estendendo a mão para Rin.

- Rio Rin – apertou a mão de Keira, ambas sorrindo. A Takahashi menos expressiva, apenas como se fosse obrigada a sorrir – acho que hã... Ficaremos juntos então?

- Por mim tudo bem – disse Sasuke dando de ombros.

- Idem – Keira começou a olhar a praia em volta deles – e por você Hinata?

- Tudo bem – respondeu em um tom de voz quase imperceptível. Sasuke estava pronto para falar alguma coisa quando uma outra garota se aproximou, andando de costas e gritando para um grupo que estava pouco distante deles.

- TUDO BEM SEUS PALHAÇOS, EU TAMBÉM NÃO QUERIA FICAR NESSA EQUIPE MEDÍOCRE! – Zuki gritava a plenos pulmões, até tropeçar em uma pedra e cair quase em cima de Keira, que desviou rapidamente – hã... Oi – disse ela se levantando e limpando a areia da roupa.

- Oi – responderam os quatro em uníssono. Estavam espantados demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

- Eu não vou ficar não certo? Só estava passando e bem... Adeus – e deu as costas para o grupo, mas não começou a andar.

- Adeus – responderam Sasuke e Keira.

- Como? – perguntou Zuki levemente irritada.

- Você disse adeus, nós dissemos adeus também – respondeu Keira irônica. Rin riu e Hinata corou.

- Estão me expulsando? – o tom de voz dela já estava se alterando – É isso mesmo que eu ouvi?

- Você que disse que iria embora – disse Sasuke estranhando a garota – nós só dissemos adeus.

- Ora seus... – ela parou, olhou para os quatro – bem, eu resolvi ficar – sorriu – se não se importarem, claro.

- Bem, nós já somos quatro e... – começou Keira.

- Que bom que aceitaram – interrompeu Zuki sorrindo. Keira começou a se sentir tentada a socar aquela garota – a propósito eu sou Ohira Zuki.

- Vamos logo antes que eu tenha um colapso – disse Keira andando rápido. Os outros começaram a segui-la.

- _Aposto que ela está morrendo de inveja de mim _– sussurrou Zuki para Sasuke. Keira escutou e bufou. Aquele era o pior tipo de garota que ela gostava.

"_Com certeza essa não é a equipe mais unida" _pensou Sasuke. E realmente talvez não fosse mesmo.

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá :D

Aqui estou eu com o começo da nossa aventura õ/ Gostaram? Odiaram? Digam-me, por favor. Acreditem, essa amizade entre Keira e Zuki ainda vai dar o que falar :P E vocês já sabem quem é o sócio misterioso do Kakashi? Ganha um doce quem acertar xD

Mas como hoje estou sem inspiração, vou direto á pergunta aos participantes:

**- Como vocês gostariam que fosse o primeiro beijo entre seu personagem e o respectivo par? **(mole né? Em qual lugar, em qual situação, a que altura do jogo, essas coisas xD)

E uma pergunta para todos: **Quais poderiam ser as armas dos personagens de Naruto? **(eu estou meio indecisa, mas já sei a do Sasuke e a da Hinata, então peço a ajuda de todos para encontrar armas para os outros, hehe)

E agora vamos às respostas das reviews:

**Juju-Chan n.n: **Sem problema algum, felizmente você conseguiu me mandar o que eu precisava saber a tempo do capítulo, espero que tenha gostado da equipe em que a Rin caiu.

**lucia almeida Martins: **Obrigada pelo elogio n.n' continuei ;D

**Uchiha Haito: **Olá, que bom que você também aprovou essa fic õ/ Eu também sou super fã de luta livre (WWE rula!) capítulo postado, não precisa esperar mais! E obrigada pelos elogios (;

**Wuahana: **Continuado (: Espero que tenha te agradado a Haru desse capítulo. E uma perguntinha pra você: Kankie-kun pode continuar com a habitual maquiagem ou você prefere ele sem? Bem, algumas pessoas o acham feio por causa da maquiagem, então não custa perguntar :B'

**Hii.Carwell: **Que bom que aprovou a Nanami que eu escrevi (: eu adorei a briga dos dois, não vejo a hora de colocá-los para brigar de novo :P te agradou o capítulo?

**Larry: **Primeiro de tudo, a mudanças das armas está feita, sem problema algum. A única coisa que eu posso te dizer é que ela ouviu a voz sim, mas se eu contar o resto estragaria a surpresa XD Ah só mais uma coisa, no capítulo passado você esqueceu de colocar uma cena que gostaria de protagonizar hehe.

**Gu3Mii: **UHSDHUAHUDAS³ respostas super criativas as suas xD que bom que gostou da Yuuko (;

**Elizabeth Cake: **Obrigada pelos elogios ;D Espero que SasuHina cative você assim como me cativou xD posso dizer hoje com toda certeza que esse é o meu casal preferido hehe.

**belinhaxDD: **Explicada a situação as Hinatinha? :P

**Yuki Blackwell: **Formulou a resposta? xD Bem, que bom que gostou de como eu apresentei a Yuki n.n' Pode ter certeza que apesar de tudo nenhum dos principais irá morrer ;D e sobre os personagens, bem... Eu não consigo fazer personagens "superficiais". Eu gosto de mostrar os sentimentos deles (:

**Rodrigo DeMolay: **Que bom que gostou (: espero que o Aoshi desse capítulo também esteja do seu agrado.

Bem... Tive alguns problemas com esse capítulo, não sei se ele foi tudo o que vocês esperavam, mas me esforcei ao máximo para fazê-lo. Agora finalmente começou o jogo, senhoras e senhores façam suas apostas, e que ganhe o melhor jogador xD Qualquer dúvida, sugestão, reclamação ou crítica, já sabem: mandem reviews e façam a autora baka feliz :D

Até o próximo capítulo, beijos para todos!

Miimi-chan.


	5. Vítimas, conseqüências e etc

Lembrando que todos os créditos das fics de fichas são da **Mari Sushi! **(desculpe por não ter creditado antes, mas antes tarde do que nunca --')

* * *

**Capítulo IV – vítimas, conseqüências e Etc.**

Yuuko andava de um lado para o outro na ilha, estava cansada, suada e provavelmente perdida da equipe. Ouviu passos atrás de dela, segurou a tonfa com força, ao menor sinal de um ataque ela usaria a arma. Estava familiarizada com a tonfa, não seria difícil abater alguém com ela. Continuou andando normalmente, a pessoa parecia não ter notado a arma na mão dela, ou talvez não tivesse visto, já que a noite começava a surgir pelas árvores. O barulho se intensificou, ela se preparou para um ataque, virou o corpo e estava pronta para matar quem quer que fosse quando foi surpreendida por Shikamaru, ou o lerdo, como ela gostava de falar.

- Ah, é só você – disse guardando a arma.

- E você esperava alguém? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Ridículo. O que faz me seguindo?

- Não estou te seguindo sua problemática, você se perdeu e eu vim te procurar – ele respondeu fazendo um esforço descomunal, como se o simples ato de falar o cansasse demais.

- Eu... Não me perdi coisa nenhuma – replicou séria – eu estava voltando quando me deparei com você.

- Se estava voltando, porque estava indo para norte quando nosso acampamento é para o sul? – ele perguntou irônico.

- Por que... Eu estava... Testando você! – ele arqueou a sobrancelha – é sim, só queria saber se você é inteligente.

- Certo, vamos indo problemática – ele se afastou sem deixar chance de resposta para Yuuko.

- Eu odeio essa sua mania de sair e me deixar falando sozinha! – gritou.

Pôs-se a seguir Shikamaru. Ainda não se esquecera de dar uns belos tapas nele pelo acontecido no hotel.

* * *

Haru andava solitária pela floresta, não queria se aliar a ninguém, muito menos gostar de alguém. Com a noite se aproximando ela precisaria achar um lugar para se abrigar, talvez uma caverna ou a sombra de uma árvore. O inevitável era que ela não poderia passar a noite toda andando, precisaria de toda a energia possível se quisesse percorrer a maior distância possível em tempo. Andou por mais alguns minutos até achar uma árvore frondosa, cujos galhos serviriam de abrigo durante a noite. Não era nada prudente ou seguro dormir sozinha, mas ela não acreditava em confiança em um jogo como esse. Amizade era uma coisa facilmente corrompida pelo dinheiro, o ser humano é um ser sujo, de alma fraca, mas ela sabia que nem todos acreditavam nessa filosofia.

Sentou de baixo da árvore e esperou o sono chegar. A noite já estava alta quando ela finalmente estava sonolenta o bastante para deitar e fechar os olhos, se entregando aos braços de Morfeu. O cansaço estava vencendo a menina quando ela ouviu um barulho de gravetos se quebrando. Levantou-se imediatamente, os olhos alertas procurando em todas as direções. Silêncio. Segundos de espera. Mais silêncio. Deveria ser algum animal. Deitou-se. O mesmo barulho. Dessa vez ela se levantou completamente, segurando a adaga com força. Dessa vez o barulho ficou mais intenso, alguém se aproximava.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou a esmo.

* * *

- Estamos perdidos – já era a quinta vez que Rin repetia essa frase – estamos andando em círculos, só você não vê Sasuke.

- Eu sei muito bem para onde estamos indo – resmungou o Uchiha.

- Eu digo para onde estamos indo: para o lugar de onde partimos! É ridículo continuar andando – a morena bufou.

- A Rin tem razão – interrompeu Zuki – já é a terceira vez que nós passamos por essa pedra – completou apontando uma pedra com o pé.

- Detesto concordar com a Zuki, mas elas têm razão, nós estamos andando em círculo Sasuke – disse Keira fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

- Não disse? A Hinata concorda com a gente, não é Hinata-chan? – perguntou Rin. Sasuke olhou-a, Keira deu de ombros e sentou na pedra, Zuki se escorou em uma árvore.

- S – sim – respondeu a Hyuuga tímida – Sasuke-san, estamos perdidos.

- Vencido por um bando de mulheres – o Uchiha rodou os olhos em sinal de desaprovação – então Rin, para onde iremos?

- Deixe-me ver... – falou de um modo meio orgulhoso – por aqui! – apontou para a direita, a direção em que Zuki estava.

- Então vamos antes que anoiteça – disse Keira levantando e começando a andar. Sasuke a seguiu, ainda bufando.

- Ela não é muito sociável não é? – perguntou Zuki para Rin e Hinata. As duas apenas concordaram.

Caminharam por um bom tempo em silêncio, toda vez que Zuki iniciava uma conversa era repreendida por Keira. Estava quase anoitecendo quando ouviram ruídos próximos. Hinata começou a tremer subitamente, Rin preparou o arco para atirar em quem quer que fosse, Sasuke, Keira e Zuki prepararam as espadas. Continuaram andando como se nada estivesse acontecendo, apesar de Hinata tremer muito ela conseguia acompanhar os amigos. Tudo teria passado de um alarme falso, se não fosse Sasuke – que ia á frente do grupo - tropeçar em alguma coisa, ou melhor, em alguém.

Os olhos vidrados, sangue. Muito sangue. Quando Sasuke cortou alguns galhos que atrapalhavam a visão ele se arrependeu amargamente. A pequena clareira – provavelmente provocada por uma luta – estava banhada em sangue. Os corpos estavam irreconhecíveis, mutilados. Provavelmente cinco pessoas haviam encontrado seu fim naquele lugar. Provavelmente, pois não era possível contar os corpos direito, a carnificina havia sido brutal. O sangue nas árvores, no chão, em todos os lugares. Keira e Zuki chegaram logo depois, a primeira rodou os olhos em sinal de desaprovação, já Zuki levou uma mão à barriga e outra ao estômago, provavelmente iria vomitar.

- Não deixe a Hinata ver isso – foi tudo o que Keira disse. Sasuke se perguntava mentalmente como ela poderia ficar tão apática diante de uma cena como aquela.

Sasuke não teve tempo para raciocinar, Hinata apareceu ao lado de Keira nesse instante. Se antes a Hyuuga tremia agora ela estava chorando como se ali entre os corpos houvesse algum ente querido dela. Rin apenas arregalou os olhos e abraçou Hinata, sabia que ela era a mais sensível na equipe. Estavam guardando as armas quando Sasuke advertiu:

- Não guardem as armas, quem fez isso ainda pode estar por perto.

- E vamos fazer o que? Ficar aqui olhando essa cena? Vamos sair logo daqui! – Zuki estava irreconhecível, tomada pelo desespero. Qualquer um ficaria, assim como todos estavam, todos menos Keira, ela já se acostumara a ver sangue, aquilo já não era novidade para ela.

- Ela tem razão, vamos indo antes que a Hinata desmaie – disse Keira, e ela tinha razão, a Hyuuga estava quase desmaiando mesmo.

Hinata se desvencilhou de Rin, que continuou parada, observando alguma coisa. Sasuke não gostava muito de demonstrar-se carinhoso, mas abraçou Hinata. Rin apertou os olhos e gritou:

- Um ainda está vivo! – todos voltaram para observar na direção em que ela apontava. De fato um garoto ainda respirava, mexendo as mãos, talvez para provar que ainda não morrera. Entreolharam-se, alguém teria que ir até lá, mas ninguém se habilitava.

- Vocês são ridículos – Keira murmurou antes de se aventurar por entre os corpos. Não demonstrava medo ou repulsa. Chegou perto do garoto, que mantinha os olhos fechados, mas respirava com dificuldade. Ela sabia que ele não duraria muito se não fosse socorrido. Olhou para os outros em sinal positivo, mas precisaria de ajuda, podia ser durona, mas não era forte o suficiente para carregar um homem – eu não vou carregá-lo sozinha, alguém venha aqui e me ajude, bando de incompetentes.

Sasuke sentiu-se incomodado, mas andou até lá nas pontas dos pés, um arrepio percorrendo todo o corpo do rapaz ao passar perto de poças de sangue. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Keira, mais frio do que qualquer um. Ele segurou o rapaz pelos pés, enquanto Keira segurava-o pela parte superior. Mais um para a equipe, isso se ele sobrevivesse.

* * *

- Eu estou cansado, un – já era a quarta vez que Deidara repetia essa mesma frase.

- Nós já entendemos isso, dá pra calar a boca? – perguntou Nanami irritada.

- Vocês dois discutem demais – comentou Aoshi.

- Quem está discutindo aqui? – perguntaram os dois em uníssono. Entreolharam-se e voltaram a andar atrás de Sasori, que tentava se manter calmo diante daquela equipe.

- Certo, ninguém está discutindo – o aparentemente "garotinho" disse em tom divertido.

- Você não entende nada, é só um garoto – falou Deidara sarcástico. Aoshi ainda pensava se contava sobre a própria idade, decidiu que era melhor guardar isso para si mesmo.

Depois disso andavam calados, principalmente Sasori, que esperava uma oportunidade para se distanciar da equipe. Já não bastava aturar Deidara como colega escolar, no hotel e agora ali. O ruivo estava começando a acreditar que Deidara era seu carma. A equipe não era de todo modo forte ou unida, mas o segredo para a vitória era se manter quieto e cercado de pessoas. Enquanto fosse conveniente ele continuaria ali, mesmo tendo que aturar as brigas entre Deidara e Nanami. Ainda pensava em encontrar a garota de cabelos encaracolados que conhecera no hotel. Como era mesmo o nome? Yuki... Koourime no Yuki... Dama da Neve e Gelo, um nome propício para o que ela aparentava ser, fria como a neve o gelo. Sorriu malicioso, até o maior dos icebergs poderia ser derretido facilmente.

* * *

- Acho que podemos parar por hoje – disse Yuki. Todos já estavam esgotados, isso era bem visível nos rostos da equipe.

- Eu não vou parar até encontrar a minha prima – disse Neji frio. Reviraria cada canto daquela ilha se fosse preciso, mas acharia Hinata.

- Não seja ridículo Neji, se continuar andando vai desmaiar de fome – retorquiu Kanabi – vamos parar para comer e descansar, amanhã continuamos a andar – a mais velha da equipe tinha razão, estavam morrendo de fome.

- Kanabi tem razão Neji-kun, será melhor pararmos – disse Ying Fa. O estômago da garota roncou alto, fazendo Neji perceber que também estava com fome.

- Certo – disse o Hyuuga – mas o que vamos comer?

- Tem um riacho ali perto, podemos pescar uns peixes, fazer uma fogueira e assá-los – respondeu Yuki. A idéia parecia plausível e deliciosa.

- Eu vou pescar – disse Kanabi se adiantando. Yuki e Ying Fa se sentaram, Neji ainda permaneceu de pé, tinha certas desconfianças em torno da garota de cabelos prateados.

Kanabi andou cautelosa até o rio, que não ficava muito longe de onde os outros estavam. Para ela seria fácil pescar com a nodachi. O rio corria calmo, a água transparente causava serenidade. Podia ver claramente os peixes nadando, sem saber que eram alimentos em potencial. Preparou-se, esperou o melhor momento e com a nodachi pescou dois de uma só vez. Estava se preparando para pegar mais dois quando sentiu que não estava sozinha. Podia sentir que havia alguém a observando de perto. Olhou para a mata do outro lado do riacho, ela estava escura e nem um pouco convidativa. Alguém caminhava vindo daquela direção calmamente. Um homem. Um homem de pele pálida, cabelos longos e negros e estranhos olhos amarelados. Um homem de feições ofídias. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da moça.

- Kanabi – ele sussurrou. A voz ofídia só o assemelhava ainda mais a uma cobra.

* * *

- Calma Haru-chan – aquela conhecida voz. Aquele garoto insuportável do hotel – lembra-se de mim?

- Como poderia esquecer? – perguntou em tom irônico. Kankurou riu, sentou-se ao lado da garota sem pedir permissão.

- Se perdeu da sua equipe?

- Não tenho equipe – respondeu seca. A presença daquele rapaz a deixava um pouco incomodada.

- Pois agora tem – disse o garoto em tom brincalhão – prazer, Sabaku no Kankurou, seu criado.

- Não preciso de ajuda ou equipe – ela disse sem olhar para ele.

- E eu perguntei se precisava? – Haru olhou para ele abismada – eu disse que vou ser sua equipe e não aceito não como resposta.

A menina olhou para ele interrogativa. Ele a encarava com uma cara de quem não iria desistir. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ter o pervertido do hotel como parceiro.

- Que seja – disse resignada, por fim.

Ele olhou sorrindo para ela. No final das contas era um sorriso bonito.

* * *

- Shika-kun, meu cabelo está muito feio? – Ino perguntava isso pela quarta vez na mesma hora.

- Não Ino, está normal – respondeu o moreno rodando os olhos tamanho tédio.

- Como assim normal? – perguntou a loira alarmada – então ele está feio?

- Não sua anta loira, ele está normal de normal – quem respondeu de maneira tão amigável foi Yuuko, que travava uma batalha interna para não matar a loira.

- Escuta aqui sua ridiculazinha, anta é...

- Ninguém – o quarto membro da equipe aparecia por entre as folhagens – garotas, vocês duas são lindas, mas de boca fechada ficam mais bonitas ainda – disse Uchiha Itachi, em um tom galanteador.

Shikamaru se segurava para não rir, afinal não seria nada prudente rir das duas mulheres da equipe. Ele bem sabia que mulheres quando querem podem ser a coisa mais problemática do mundo.

- Cala a boca você Uchiha – retorqui Yuuko irritada. Ela não entendia como um rapaz tão bonito podia ser tão irritante – eu prometo que me calo assim que matar essa loira.

- Veremos quem mata quem primeiro então – respondeu Ino. As duas levantaram e começaram a se olhar desafiadoramente. Itachi enterveio, ligeiramente irritado:

- Vocês duas fiquem quietas – ele falava calmamente, como um professor que fala com um aluno desobediente – nós _ainda _somos uma equipe.

Shikamaru adotou a postura séria novamente. Não gostara do tom que Itachi usara ao dizer "ainda". Sabia que o Uchiha podia ser um aliado bom, mas era um inimigo melhor ainda. Não tardaria a chegar a hora em que ele abandonaria a equipe em benefício próprio. O Nara não confiava no tom calmo e nas palavras gentis do mais velho.

* * *

- Quem é você? – perguntou Kanabi desconfiada. As mãos hábeis segurando a nodachi.

- E isso importa? – ele respondeu com a voz tranqüila, ainda do outro lado do rio – acho que não – disse sem dar chance de resposta para a garota – o importante é que eu vim apenas te dar um recado: nós temos um trato lembra-se?

- Eu não te conheço nem nunca fiz trato algum com você – respondeu ainda desconfiada. O incômodo calafrio ainda persistindo em ficar no corpo da garota.

- Claro que fez. Você me prometeu que seria uma vencedora – disse ele com um sorriso sarcástico. Então era aquele homem a voz da piscina? Estranho... Ele não conseguiria se esconder por lá.

- Você? Era você? Impossível! – ele riu da cara de incredulidade dela – como você...?

Ela foi interrompida por um grito vindo das árvores:

- Kanabi! Kanabi aconteceu alguma coisa? – quem gritava era Ying Fa, preocupada e zelosa como sempre.

- Eu estou bem – ela disse se virando momentaneamente para a direção do acampamento – já estou indo – ela se virou para falar com o estranho, mas ele havia sumido misteriosamente. Kanabi se perguntou se aquilo não era fruto da imaginação dela, mas não podia ser. Ele era real, tão real quanto o calafrio que ela sentiu quando olhou para aqueles olhos amarelados pela primeira vez.

* * *

Eles colocaram o garoto deitado sobre a terra fofa, Hinata apesar das mãos trêmulas conseguiu cuidar do ferimento do rapaz. Rin apenas admirava a beleza dele: os cabelos castanhos bagunçados, a pele morena, as estranhas marcas vermelhas no rosto. Um belo conjunto. Corou ao perceber os próprios pensamentos.

Pouco a pouco a manhã foi surgindo, Sasuke, Keira e Zuki se revezavam em turnos de vigília durante a noite, enquanto Hinata e Rin cuidavam do ferido. O sol já estava alto quando Kiba acordou, os sentidos voltando pouco a pouco, o corpo dormente e uma pontada incômoda onde haviam o golpeado. Sentiu que alguém segurava sua mão, um perfume de flores muito bom, abriu os olhos gradativamente para se acostumar com os raios solares que passavam pelas copas das árvores. Assim que a visão se acostumou com a luminosidade do local ele a viuOs traços delicados porém firmes, os olhos azuis como duas safiras, os lábios rosados. Ela era a visão do paraíso.

- Eu... Eu morri? – perguntou para a garota a sua frente – você é um anjo?

- Não, você não morreu e eu com certeza não sou um anjo – disse Keira irritada. Kiba tinha que concordar, nem um anjo seria tão bonito quanto ela.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou baixo, ainda não havia se recuperado – onde eu estou?

- Ah oi – disse outra garota, uma com um cabelo meio roxo, meio rosa, os olhos igualmente azulados – eu sou Zuki, essa aqui é Hinata – apontou para uma garota de cabelos azulados e olhos perolados – aquele ali é o Sasuke – Kiba notou pela primeira vez o rapaz de olhos ônix e expressão séria – essa com cara de boba segurando a sua mão é a Rin – a garota de cabelos loiros corou e soltou a mão de Kiba – e a senhorita simpatia ali é a Keira – a garota olhou para ele, ela de fato era linda – e você quem é?

- Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba – disse olhando fixamente para Keira. A garota o olhava estranhando o tratamento.

- Legal – murmurou – vou chamar você de cachorro – disse Keira irônica. Sasuke riu do comentário da amiga, e o pior era que Kiba se assemelhava muito a um cachorro.

- Me chame do que quiser. Eu vou chamar você de meu anjo, meu anjo que me salvou – Zuki gargalhou. Achara um motivo para tirar sarro da cara da morena. Keira bufou.

- Eu vou dar uma voltinha, bem longe daqui – disse Keira saindo rápido. Zuki ainda gargalhava e Rin parecia não ter gostado do tratamento "especial" que Kiba mostrara com a garota.

- Sabe Kiba, acho que nós dois vamos ser ótimos amigos – disse Zuki de modo brincalhão. Qualquer um que irritasse Keira era seu amigo.

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá :D

Cá estou eu com mais um capítulo e posso dizer que esse foi o que mais me agradou, acho que as situações estão ficando incrivelmente leves e cômicas para uma fic que mostra um show de horrores como esse :P Alguns personagens que estavam faltando apareceram, e tivemos algumas dinâmicas de equipe. Vamos a mais uma perguntinha da autora para os nossos queridos participantes:

**- De que situação constrangedora você gostaria que seu personagem participasse? **(Situações como ser pego se agarrando com alguém, ou cair em uma poça de lama. Não parece, mas eu quero tentar colocar algum toque de comédia nessa fic XD)

Agora vamos às respostas das reviews:

**Gu3Mii: **Yuuko apareceu xD Adorei a resposta, muito criativa :D Continuei ;D

**Nyo-mila: **Bom, o romance ainda aparecerá, mas tudo tem seu tempo, já que eles estão em uma ilha e são candidatos a defuntos xD não, a Keira não gosta do Sasuke, a amizade dos dois será explicada em breve. Sasuke é todinho da Hinatinha :P

**Juju-Chan n.n: **Que tal a pequena discussão entre Sasuke e Rin? E não precisa se preocupar com essa "quedinha" do Kiba pela Keira, ele é todinho da Rin n.n'

**Anala Blackwell: **Bem... Acho que você não pode dizer a mesma coisa desse capítulo xD Adorei as suas respostas, você é muito criativa :D Obrigada pelo elogio ;D

**Elizabeth Cake: **Vou te contar uma coisa, acho que só a Ying pra aturar o jeito carrancudo do Neji xD sugestões de armas anotadas!

**Rodrigo DeMolay: **Matei a sua curiosidade ou só a agucei mais? :P

**Larry A. K. McDowell: **Que bom que você gostou da Kanabi que eu descrevi! Ela é uma personagem bem complexa :B' e então, o que você achou do encontro dela com o Orochi? Espero que sim n.n'

**Wuahana: **Atendendo ao seu pedido Kankie-kun tirará a maquiagem pelo menos uma vez XP obrigada pelo elogio ;D acho que desse capítulo para frente as cenas SasuHina tendem a aumentar :D

**Uchiha Haito: **Sou viciada em WWE, não perdi um único programa até hoje xD obrigada por acompanhar a fic (:

**Hii.Carwell: **Adorei a resposta! Que bom que gostou do capítulo :D

Bom, vou ficando por aqui. Qualquer elogio, reclamação e afins já sabem: reviews! Se preparem para mais cenas com sangue e mais pancadaria, afinal eles não estão lá para acampar xD Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e até o próximo n.n'

Beijos para todos!

Miimi-chan.


	6. Problemas, desmaios e separações

**-**

**V – Problemas, desmaios e separações**

**-**

Ainda podia sentir o olhar sobre ela, a voz indiferente, preenchida por sarcasmo. Os olhos estranhamente amarelados eram tão misteriosos, pareciam guardar tantos segredos. Ela queria desvendá-los. Queria saber quem era aquele homem. Queria entender porque ele havia procurado ela, e somente ela. Kanabi era agora um amontoado de dúvidas, todas acerca do homem de pele pálida e olhar atraente.

- Kanabi, você está bem? – já era a quinta vez que Ying Fa fazia a mesma pergunta.

- Estou – respondeu de modo seco. Já era a quinta vez que Kanabi respondia do mesmo jeito.

- Não podemos parar por muito tempo – disse Neji sério – não é seguro.

- E você quer achar a sua priminha logo – alfinetou Yuki. Neji lançou um olhar irritado para ela – o que? Então já desistiu da prima? – era impressionante como qualquer situação poderia virar uma arma moral se caísse nos ouvidos de Yuki.

- Neji tem razão – Kanabi continuava séria e pensativa – vamos andando, com sorte no caminho você ache a sua prima Neji – soltou um sorrisinho irônico.

As duas se colocaram a andar por entre as árvores, sendo seguidas de perto por Neji, que tentava – sem muito sucesso – controlar a irritação. Ying vendo que ele estava realmente preocupado apertou o passo e alcançou o Hyuuga.

- Neji-kun, nós vamos achar Hinata, é só questão de tempo – ela sorriu confiante. Neji apenas meneou a cabeça, ainda não estava confiante o bastante. Precisava encontrar Hinata. Não se perdoaria nunca se alguma coisa acontecesse á prima.

* * *

- É meu! – gritavam em uníssono.

- Deixe de ser ridícula, você comeu mais que todo mundo aqui! – disse Deidara irritado.

- Eu?! Você parecia uma máquina de comer! Porque não pode ser cavalheiro uma única vez?! Me lembrei, você nem homem é! – retorquiu Nanami mais irritada ainda.

- Escuta aqui sua machona, eu sou muito homem se você quer saber, un.

- Disso eu duvido! E me dê logo esse pedaço de peixe!

- Eu já disse que é meu, un! Você já comeu demais, por isso que está gorda desse jeito, un – o loiro lançou um sorrisinho sarcástico. Nanami bufou.

Estavam naquela discussão a mais ou menos meia hora, tudo para decidir quem comeria o último pedaço do peixe que Sasori preparara. O ruivo tentava reprimir a vontade de matar os dois e seguir em frente. Aoshi aproveitava o tempo "livre" para treinar com suas luvas em uma árvore qualquer. Ambos sabiam que se dependesse daqueles dois a equipe não sairia dali tão cedo. Nanami pulou em cima de Deidara, que desviou em uma velocidade impressionante, deixando a garota cair. O loiro ria da situação da companheira, que levantou mais irritada do que antes.

- Eu vou te matar seu... GAY! – gritou a plenos pulmões.

- GAY?! VOCÊ VAI VER QUEM É GAY AQUI! – Deidara se irritara ainda mais.

- O que você vai fazer hein? Estou morrendo de medo – debochou a garota.

Deidara se aproximava perigosamente de Nanami, que recuava o quanto podia. Aoshi soltou um riso já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

- CHEGA! – foi a vez de Sasori gritar. A expressão do ruivo não era nada amigável – vocês dois parecem duas crianças!

Ele andou até Deidara, tirou o pedaço de peixe da mão dele e jogou no chão sem se importar com os gritos histéricos de Nanami. Ela e Deidara olharam perplexos para Sasori, não era muito comum vê-lo irritado. Aoshi gargalhava com a situação. Estava em uma equipe muito divertida de certo modo.

- Danna... – foi tudo que Deidara conseguiu murmurar.

- Arrumem as coisas e vamos andando, AGORA! – gritou ao ver que nenhum dos três fazia algum movimento.

Deidara e Nanami se entreolharam com raiva. Aoshi recolheu as próprias coisas em silêncio, não queria ver Sasori mais bravo do que ele já estava. Os quatro se colocaram em marcha silenciosa. Era melhor esperar o ruivo se acalmar.

* * *

Itachi andava a frente do grupo com determinação. Caminhavam há pouco tempo, mas parecia que estavam acordados há horas. A noite passara rápido, o sol logo de manhã já era quente, mas as árvores ainda deixavam a umidade do ar relativamente confortável para eles. Shikamaru ia por último, seu maior problema era ser preguiçoso demais. Odiava caminhar por horas a fio sem poder parar para admirar as nuvens, seu passatempo favorito. Apesar de que daquela parte da floresta quem olhasse para o alto conseguiria ver apenas as copas das árvores que se erguiam imponentes e impediam a passagem direta dos raios solares.

- Essa umidade vai acabar com o meu cabelo – dizia Ino enquanto alisava as madeixas loiras.

- Eu ainda me pergunto como você chegou aqui – retrucou Yuuko. Odiava o ar superior da loira.

- Eu ainda me pergunto por que vocês duas são tão problemáticas – disse Shikamaru de modo sonolento.

- Está defendendo essa loira fútil? – perguntou Yuuko parando em frente ao Nara.

- Está com ciúmes Yuuko-chan? – perguntou Ino de maneira manhosa, abraçando Shikamaru, que arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Ciúmes? Quem? Eu? De jeito nenhum! – retorquiu Yuuko – já imaginava que esse preguiçoso deveria ter um gosto bem condizente com ele.

Ino irritou-se. Shikamaru continuava sem entender porque as duas brigavam tanto.

- Que sorte hein Shikamaru, duas garotas brigando por você – comentou Itachi em tom malicioso – você deve ter algo muito interessante que só as mulheres vêem.

- Preferia que elas não vissem nada – murmurou Shikamaru tentando se soltar de Ino, que apertou ainda mais o abraço.

* * *

Kankurou tentava seguir os passos rápidos de Haru. Ela parecia querer despistá-lo. Mas a garota não conhecia o Sabaku, não sabia que quando ele quer uma coisa faz de tudo até consegui-la. E no momento Kankurou a queria.

- Você poderia andar um pouquinho mais devagar – reclamou. Haru apenas ignorou – escuta, você não vai poder me evitar para sempre, e eu não pretendo que isso continue.

- Jura? – ela se virou para ele – e o que você pretende fazer a respeito? – perguntou sarcástica.

- Você quer mesmo saber Haru-chan? – perguntou malicioso. Ela apenas corou. Tirou um chocolate da bolsa e começou a comer – não acredito que você trouxe chocolate para a ilha – disse rodando os olhos.

- Algum problema? – retrucou Haru. Aquele garoto era irritante, não deveria ter deixado acompanhá-la.

- Nenhum – Kankurou deu de ombros – só não sabia que você gostava tanto de chocolate.

- Isso é problema meu – ela deu outra mordida no chocolate, tentando se acalmar.

Kankurou deu de ombros novamente. Haru era muito mais complicada do que ele havia pensado.

* * *

Keira andou por algum tempo até um riacho próximo de onde eles estavam acampados. Precisava tirar o cheiro de sangue do corpo. Olhou em volta: a água cristalina, o vale silencioso. Seria um belo local para descansar e apreciar a paisagem. Mas ela não tinha tempo, estava naquela ilha como um alvo em potencial, não podia vacilar. Tirou as roupas e as dobrou com cuidado, deixando-as na margem do riacho. Mergulhou. A água fria levava embora qualquer resquício de sangue do corpo da garota. Ouviu um barulho na margem. Alguém estava observando-a. Esperou um pouco para sair da água. Talvez fosse apenas Kiba espionando. O mesmo barulho. Saiu da água com pressa e vestiu as roupas o mais rápido que podia, tinha que avisar os outros. Correu silenciosa por entre as árvores até chegar ao acampamento ofegante.

- Anjo! – Kiba gritou ao ver a situação da garota – o que aconteceu?

- Você – ela tinha dificuldade para falar, esperou alguns segundos até a respiração se acalmar e então prosseguiu – você saiu daqui?

- Não – quem respondeu foi Rin – ninguém saiu daqui.

- Tinha alguém me espionando no riacho – ela estava alerta, olhava em volta do acampamento como se esperasse ser atacada a qualquer momento.

- Você não estava ouvindo coisas não? – perguntou Zuki debochada – você tem cara de ter uma imaginação bem fértil.

- Vou ignorar a sua pergunta – respondeu com rispidez.

- Keira-chan – disse Hinata em tom baixo – se acalme, por favor.

- Eu estou calma! – gritou.

- Isso não é o que eu chamaria de calma – alfinetou Zuki.

- Keira, você pelo menos viu alguém? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Não, mas eu ouvi alguém por perto – respondeu. Continuava olhando para todos os lados procurando de onde ouvira o ruído.

- Não disse? A imaginação dela é muito fértil – disse Zuki com desdém.

Keira estava prestes a falar alguma coisa quando uma flecha acertou a árvore em que Kiba estava encostado. Todos se sobressaltaram, estavam sendo atacados.

- O que eu disse para vocês? – perguntou Keira com ar superior. Ela desembainhou a espada se preparou para um próximo ataque.

Hinata não conseguia raciocinar, logo o costumeiro tremor se apossou do corpo dela. Não conseguia se mexer, nem falava palavra alguma. Mais uma flecha, dessa vez quase acertando Sasuke. Kiba se levantou e ficou na frente de Keira, que estranhou. Zuki preparou as próprias espadas e Rin colocou uma flecha no arco. Não tardaria e os atacantes estariam ali.

- E então, o que a gente faz? – perguntou Zuki.

- Rin, ajude a Hinata e o Kiba a correrem para longe daqui – começou Keira – Zuki dê cobertura para eles. Sasuke e eu cuidaremos da reta-guarda.

- Façam o que Keira disse – Sasuke estava mais preocupado em tirar Hinata dali – nos encontramos assim que possível.

Rin e Hinata começaram a correr por entre as árvores, a Hyuuga não queria deixar Sasuke sozinho, mas a loira a puxava pelo braço forçando-a a correr. Zuki estava pronta para deixar o lugar quando viu que Kiba não se mexia.

- Vamos logo Kiba – gritou.

- Vão vocês, eu vou defender Keira-chan!

- Não seja ridículo – bradou Keira – você não consegue se defender nesse estado, não vai durar um segundo em uma luta! – ela tinha razão, Kiba ainda precisaria de alguns dias para estar totalmente recuperado – vão!

Zuki arrastou Kiba pelo mesmo caminho trilhado pelas garotas, o Inuzuka teimava em olhar para trás para verificar se Keira estava bem. Segundos depois ela e Sasuke podiam ouvir os passos dos atacantes se aproximando. Era um ataque direto e sem estratégia alguma. Sasuke olhou para a amiga de soslaio.

- Parece que agora somos só nós dois – soltou um sorriso irônico.

- Como nos velhos tempos – ironizou Keira.

* * *

"_nós temos um trato lembra-se?..."_

Essa frase não saía da cabeça de Kanabi. Trato? Aquilo poderia ser realmente um trato? Ela não havia prometido nada, apenas feito um comentário. Mas ela seria uma vitoriosa, sairia de lá com o prêmio.

- Acho que seria bom alguém ir procurar comida – disse Ying – se deixarmos para depois pode ficar muito escuro.

- Eu vou – disse Kanabi já se levantando.

- Você fica – Yuki levantou-se rapidamente – na última vez você demorou demais, eu vou dessa vez.

- Yuki tem razão Kanabi – Neji parecia desinteressado – eu vou com você Yuki.

- Então vamos – ela bufou, odiava ser seguida como se fosse uma criança. Neji nada disse e acompanhou-a.

Os dois saíram deixando uma Kanabi pensativa e Ying Fa desconcertada por ficar sozinha com ela. Afinal Kanabi era uma pessoa muito fria, e com certeza não gostaria de conversar.

* * *

- Ela já deveria ter voltado – reclamou Kiba – eu vou atrás dela!

- Senta aí e cala a boca! – Zuki estava irritada – quer traumatizar a Hinata-chan mais do que ela já está traumatizada?

- E – eu estou bem Zuki-chan – disse Hinata de modo tímido – só estou preocupada com os dois.

- Eles vão aparecer por aqui Hinata-chan, eu tenho certeza – tranqüilizou Rin. O fato era que nem ela, nem nenhum dos outros tinham tanta certeza assim.

- Por favor, vocês conhecem a Keira, ela deve estar matando meio mundo de uma maneira bem dolorosa – todos olharam espantados para Zuki - O que? Até parece que vocês não viram os olhares psicóticos dela.

- Acho melhor você medir as palavras Zuki – ameaçou Kiba.

Zuki deu de ombros e se sentou. Rin bufou, não sabia por que, mas odiava todo aquele cuidado que Kiba tinha com Keira.

* * *

Yuuko e Shikamaru corriam o mais rápido que agüentavam. A equipe deles havia sido atacada e agora estavam separados de Ino e Itachi. Não que ficar longe de Ino fosse um problema para Yuuko, mas também não poderia deixar a "amiga" correndo perigo.

- Chega – disse Shikamaru – eles não estão por perto.

- Conclusão brilhante – ironizou a garota – droga!

- O que foi?

- A nossa comida estava na bolsa com aquela fuinha loira! – bufou.

- Isso vai ser problemático – murmurou Shikamaru – vamos dormir aqui mesmo. Eu fico de vigia.

- Pode deixar que eu fico – disse Yuuko.

- Eu insisto – Shikamaru estava de olhos fechados, quase dormindo. Yuuko se pegou admirando a beleza dele, estava tão absorta que se esqueceu de continuar a discussão – cansou é? – ele abriu apenas um olho, fitando a garota com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não... – ela balançou a cabeça com fervor – se quer tanto ficar de guarda, fique.

Shikamaru deu de ombros e voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Mas fique de olhos abertos seu preguiçoso – gritou Yuuko – vai acabar nos matando se continuar com esse hábito de dormir toda hora.

- Como você é problemática – o Nara abriu os olhos e se sentou. Com certeza Yuuko era a garota mais problemática que ele já conhecera.

* * *

Ino estava assustada. Andava a esmo pela floresta esperando encontrar um dos companheiros, mas eles haviam se separado. Agora a noite caía e ela não sabia o que fazer. Ouviu passos atrás dela, estava sendo seguida. Começou a correr. Um vulto. Um perseguidor. Atingida. A perna da loira machucada por uma corrente. Ela caiu. Um homem saiu das sombras empunhando a corrente que a machucara. Ela tentou rastejar, mas a perna doía demasiado. Ele se aproximava a passos largos.

- Está acabada garota – ele sussurrou em tom sarcástico. Ergueu a corrente. Ino fechou os olhos esperando pela morte. Demora. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, um garotinho havia impedido o golpe com uma espada.

- Não gosto de matança desnecessária, vá ou não terei escolha a não ser lhe matar - Aoshi disse ao homem.

- O que um Garotinho pode fazer? Morra! - O inimigo novamente ergueu sua corrente e arremessou em Direção a Aoshi.

Aoshi se desviou com uma rapidez impressionante. Com uma das garras das luvas ele quebrou a corrente. O homem olhou perplexo, desde quando um garoto realizaria golpes tão perfeitos? Ele não teve tempo para reação, pois em poucos segundos a katana de Aoshi atravessou a barriga do inimigo em um golpe fatal. O corpo tombou em um baque surdo e o garotinho se virou para Ino:

- Você está bem? – ela ainda estava espantada, mas conseguiu murmurar um sim – não precisa ter medo, eu não vou te machucar. Qual seu nome?

- Ino... E o seu? – o mal-estar passava, sendo substituído pela dor aguda na perna.

- Aoshi – ele respondeu em tom doce – vamos, eu vou te levar para um lugar seguro.

Ela se apoiou em Aoshi, que colocou um dos braços em volta da cintura da loira. Ino se espantou com a força que aquele garoto tinha, mas não ligou, estava cansada e tudo o que queria era um lugar para poder dormir.

* * *

Sangue. Era tudo o que se via na luta de Keira e Sasuke contra aqueles que ousaram atacar o acampamento. Eles eram bons na luta com katanas, não havia dúvidas. Keira estava um pouco mais ferida, havia sido jogada contra uma árvore, as costas dela latejavam de dor. Sasuke estava com um corte feio no braço. Mas os adversários eram bons, sabiam se esquivar. Os dois resolveram bater em retirada, eram apenas dois contra seis, estavam em desvantagem.

Sasuke corria na frente, olhando para trás de tempos em tempos para ver se Keira estava lá. Ela corria com dificuldade, o cansaço se abatendo sobre o corpo. Algo a atingiu. Sentiu uma flechada no ombro. Caiu. A dor se espalhando por todo o corpo. Tudo o que Keira viu antes de desmaiar foi alguém em frente a ela. Fechou os olhos sem saber se voltaria a ver as cores do dia.

* * *

- Talvez nós devêssemos...

- Se você falar que nós devemos ir procurá-los eu juro que eu mesma te mato Kiba – murmurou Zuki em tom ameaçador.

- Mas Zuki-chan, e se eles estiverem precisando de ajuda? – Hinata estava apreensiva, os olhos perolados a beira de lágrimas.

- Ela tem razão, talvez eles estejam em apuros – disse Rin.

- Vocês venceram, vamos procurá-los então! – Zuki se colocou de pé e começou a andar de costas, olhando para o grupo – mas se a gente se perder ou morrermos a culpa vai ser exclusivamente dos três!

Ela continuava andando de costas, até que tropeçou em uma raiz. Sentiu-se sendo amparada por alguém, e viu dois olhos vermelhos fitando-a.

- Ora vejam só, o que temos aqui? – perguntou o rapaz que a segurava. Os olhos vermelhos penetrantes, Zuki conhecia aquele olhar de algum lugar.

- Um idiota que tem cantadas de quinta? – debochou.

- Não, uma garota que acabou de cair no chão lamacento – sem nenhuma cerimônia ele soltou Zuki, que caiu com as costas no chão.

- SEU GROSSO! – Zuki se levantou em um pulo e começou a gritar – quem pensa que é?

- Uchiha Itachi, ao seu dispor – ele respondeu em tom zombeteiro.

- Uchiha? – perguntaram os quatro em uníssono. Então Sasuke realmente tinha um irmão?

* * *

**Continua...**

Olá :D

Mais um capítulo postado, e posso dizer que de certa forma ele me agradou. Mas ainda acho que falta um pouco de sangue nessa fic, e vocês? Bem, gastei toda a minha criatividade na fic, então estou sem criatividade para a N/A. Vamos à perguntinha de sempre da autora:

**- Com quem seu personagem estaria disposto a dividir o prêmio?**

Agora as respostas das reviews:

**Uchiha Haito: **Postado ;D

**Lucia Almeida Martins: **Não vou matar o loirinho não, pode deixar xD

**Larry A. K McDowell: **Tudo bem, pode me falar a situação constrangedora depois (; Orochi deu medo em mim o.o' mas enfim, que bom que gostou da cena :D

**Rodrigo DeMolay: **Olá, espero que tenha gostado da cena entre Aoshi e Ino (:

**Gu3Mii: **Usarei minha mente perva. Não parece, mas eu tenho uma xD que bom que eu consegui fazer a Yuuko como você imaginou (:

**Wuahana: **HUDSAUHAUDHSHUADS adorei as situações que você mandou, com certeza as usarei em breve (; obrigada pelo elogio n.n'

**Carwell: **Pois é, o Kiba quase morreu xD Você tem razão, não deve ser muito legal estar beijando o Deidara e bem na hora o Sasori chegar o.O' que bom que gostou do capítulo (:

**Juju-Chan n.n: **Pode ser sim (; e com certeza Rin e Sasuke discutirão muito mais vezes xD Obrigada pelo elogio!

**Anala Blackwell: **UHSDAHUHUDASHUAS essa situação com certeza foi uma das mais criativas. Tadinha da Yuki xD Ah, obrigada pelos elogios (; e Sasuke e Hinata são um casal que merece uma chance, hehe.

**Elizabeth Cake: **Obrigada pelos elogios (; Como disse na outra fic, eu sou meio (?)' desocupada, então geralmente atualizo as fics rápido. Sim, e não é só porque se está em um jogo como esse que se precisa ser frio não é verdade? xD Itachi abala corações :P

Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Qualquer coisa o botãozinho roxo está ali apenas esperando para ser apertado xD até o próximo (;

Beijos para todos!


	7. Perdidos, literalmente perdidos

**-**

**Capítulo VI – perdidos, literalmente perdidos**

**-**

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi... Você estava inocentemente passeando pela floresta quando encontrou essa garota, salvou ela, matou um cara e a trouxe para cá? – perguntou Nanami.

- Isso mesmo – respondeu Aoshi com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Puxa... Você é bem habilidoso para um garotinho, un – comentou Deidara – Danna, vamos aceitar a garota?

Sasori observou Ino. Ela tremia da cabeça aos pés, parecia cansada e prestes a desmaiar de fome.

- Que seja – deu de ombros. A garota não representava perigo algum – Aoshi, você fica responsável por ela.

- Hai – disse contente – venha Ino-chan, vou cuidar desse ferimento.

- Tudo bem... Obrigada de novo Aoshi – ela sorriu.

- Sem problemas – ele sorriu bagunçando a parte de trás do próprio cabelo.

Ino conhecia Aoshi a tão pouco tempo, mas já sentia que devia tanto ao garotinho que havia salvo a vida dela. Ele parecia demasiado jovem para estar ali, mas ela não podia esquecer que eram oponentes de certa forma, e que aquele garotinho já matara um homem sem piedade alguma. A Yamanaka podia ser loira, mas não era tão burra ou fútil quanto aparentava.

* * *

Chocolates, precisava de chocolates. A crise de abstinência de Haru já durava 24 horas, tempo mais do que longo para ela surtar. Precisava comer seu precioso chocolate para se acalmar. Havia comido todos, nenhum restara. Maldita ansiedade que a fazia comer mais do que o necessário. Praguejou alguma coisa baixinho, agora teria que aturar Kankurou e não teria chocolates para se acalmar. Kankurou... Claro! A mochila dele estava ali, convidativa, quase que implorando para ser aberta. Era uma emergência, ela não faria se não estivesse tão desesperada. Olhou para os lados, nem sinal de Kankurou. Abriu a mochila dele e começou a revirar o conteúdo atrás de algum chocolate, ou pelo menos de alguma coisa que fosse doce. Jogava as roupas de qualquer jeito, sabia que teria que arrumar tudo de um jeito convincente depois.

Ouviu um barulho. Kankurou estava por perto. Desespero. Haru estava tão desesperada que na tentativa de arrumar as coisas caiu no meio de roupas do colega. Kankurou chegou ao acampamento instantes depois, tudo o que viu foi uma pilha de roupas suas e uma mãozinha se agitando no meio das roupas. Haru. O que ela estaria fazendo ali? Pegou a mão de Haru e puxou-a. Haru saiu do meio das roupas dele, infelizmente com uma cueca nas mãos. Kankurou soltou uma gargalhada e Haru corou instantaneamente.

- Puxa Haru-chan, se você queria uma cueca minha era só pedir – disse em tom malicioso – eu te daria uma de bom grado.

Ele continuava a rir e ela continuava corada. Haru não pensou duas vezes antes de largar a cueca no chão e sair correndo. Mas aquele não era o dia de sorte dela, bateu a cabeça no ombro de Kankurou e caiu em cima dele.

- Credo Haru-chan, você está tão pervertida hoje, me leva para jantar antes de me agarrar – o tom malicioso perdurava – é a falta de chocolate é?

Haru não conseguiu pensar em nada, ficou inconsciente na mesma hora tamanha vergonha.

- Com certeza é a falta de chocolate – murmurou Kankurou.

* * *

- Uchiha... – Zuki murmurava o sobrenome de Itachi como se fosse um mantra – Uchiha... Você é um Uchiha?

- De acordo com os meus pais sim, mas ainda tenho dúvidas sobre quem é o filho adotado – respondeu em tom debochado.

- Agora eu sei por que o Sasuke não fala muito de você – disse Rin em um tom meio abobalhado.

- Então realmente conhecem o meu _querido _irmãozinho mais novo? – eles menearam a cabeça – meus pêsames.

- Na verdade nós estávamos indo procurar o seu irmão – disse Rin – ele e uma menina ficaram para trás há algum tempo e até agora não apareceram.

- Temos que procurar o meu anjo – Kiba parecia realmente obcecado por chamar Keira de anjo – o mais rápido possível.

- Claro, claro, ela deve estar voando por aí – ironizou Rin.

- Vocês são tão estranhos – disse Zuki rodando os olhos – nós vamos procurá-los ou não?

- Vamos logo antes que o Kiba tenha um colapso – disse Rin de modo mal-humorado.

- E você vem com a gente? – perguntou Zuki para Itachi.

- Nem bem me conheceu e já quer ficar comigo – debochou – não tenho nada melhora para fazer mesmo.

- Não quero ficar com você, só quero alguém por perto pra usar de isca para os leões selvagens – replicou em tom irritado.

- Ora sua... – Itachi estava pronto para rebater alguma coisa quando foi interrompido por Hinata.

- P – porque n – não vamos andando? – perguntou em tom tímido.

- Hinata tem razão – disse Rin – eles podem já ter morrido com essa nossa demora.

- Eu ainda acho que a Keira matou todo mundo – disse Zuki por fim.

Ela e Itachi trocaram olhares ameaçadores e antes que pudessem começar outra discussão o grupo se colocou a andar em marcha silenciosa, esperavam encontrar Sasuke e Keira o mais rápido possível.

* * *

- Você encontrou alguma coisa? – perguntou Yuuko.

- Are are, achei essas frutas, serve? – rebateu Shikamaru.

Depois da separação da equipe e da constatação de que estavam sozinhos e sem comida Yuuko sugerira que fossem procurar por comida e água, ela só não esperava que Shikamaru achasse tantas coisas. O até então preguiçoso já conseguira encher dois cantis e achar mais frutas do que ela conseguiria comer em dois dias.

- Finalmente você se mexeu para alguma coisa – reclamou – agora vamos comer!

- Nem pensar sua problemática!

- Como assim?

- Se você sair por aí comendo qualquer coisa pode não ver se estão estragadas e vai acabar comendo toda a nossa comida – Yuuko se surpreendeu, não imaginava que Shikamaru poderia ser tão cuidadoso assim.

- Você tem razão... – Shikamaru deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

Certo. Agora estava dando razão ao preguiçoso inútil. O que viria depois? O Armagedon? O juízo final? Com certeza algo muito ruim, afinal Yuuko não costumava concordar com qualquer pessoa, muito menos o preguiçoso Shikamaru. Praguejou baixinho e tratou de se sentar ao lado dele para arrumar as frutas nas mochilas.

"_Grande jogo. Sentada no meio de uma ilha com um preguiçoso brincando de verdureira. Nunca mais jogo um jogo de RPG na minha vida"_

* * *

Era a vez de Ying Fa vigiar o acampamento enquanto os outros iam buscar por comida e água, coisa que estava difícil de achar devido ao lugar onde estavam no momento. A parte mais densa da floresta, composta por árvores altas e bem juntas, um lugar frio e que não parecia abrigar qualquer tipo de animal ou árvore frutífera, logo Ying calculou que os companheiros deveriam ter ido longe para buscar os mantimentos.

Já estava começando a ficar inquieta, o tempo passava e nada dos outros voltarem, ela não estava acostumada a ficar muito tempo parada. Começou a calcular as probabilidades do jogo: estavam ali há três ou quatro dias, teriam mais dez para chegar ao centro da ilha. Centro esse que parecia cada vez mais distante a medida que avançavam.

- Alguém já voltou? – Neji chegou segurando uma pilha de gravetos para fazer uma fogueira.

- Não – respondeu – Neji-kun, já percebeu como nós já andamos tanto e o centro parece nunca chegar?

- Percebi – respondeu sério. Jogou os gravetos em um canto qualquer e se sentou junto de Ying – mas ainda estamos na parte baixa da ilha, temos mais dois ou três dias de caminhada até chegar ao centro.

- Está dizendo que podemos ganhar?

- Estou dizendo que o caminho que fizemos é o mais rápido, não há como qualquer outra equipe nos vencer, a não ser...

- A não ser o que? – perguntou interessada.

- A não ser que alguém da equipe resolva nos trair – respondeu Neji sério.

Ying Fa concordou silenciosamente. Um prêmio tão alto quanto o que era oferecido para eles haveria de mexer com a cabeça de qualquer um.

* * *

Kanabi andava pela floresta a procura de qualquer comida. Além disso, também procurava por ervas que poderiam servir de remédios e curativos naturais caso os remédios que levavam acabassem. O lugar era escasso em qualquer tipo de planta, a maioria estava morta e seca. Olhava cuidadosamente para os lados, todo o cuidado naquele terreno era necessário.

- Então você resolveu bancar a amiga cuidadosa? – um riso de desprezo. Kanabi virou-se para a direção da voz. _Ele. _

- Vai ficar me seguindo agora? – uma das mãos já buscava a nodachi.

- Está nervosa Kanabi? – ele riu novamente, ela nada disse – não banque a inocente, nós dois sabemos que daquela equipe a mais perigosa é você.

- Eu não mataria nenhum deles – ela respondeu – e porque fica me seguindo?

- Eu? Seguindo você? – ele se aproximou, a respiração de Kanabi começou a ficar descompassada – ou seria você que sempre vem até mim?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando – respondeu de maneira ríspida – você sempre me segue como uma assombração!

Aqueles olhos estavam hipnotizando-a, a respiração mais descompassada ainda. Ele se aproximava perigosamente. Agora era a hora de ser racional e usar a nodachi. Mas Kanabi não conseguia ser racional, as mãos não pareciam atender ao desejo de seu cérebro de matar aquele homem. A aproximação, os olhos, tudo rodando. Kanabi nunca havia encontrado alguém que exercesse tanto poder sobre ela.

- Está com medo Kanabi? – ele zombou – porque não pede ajuda para os amiguinhos? – ele riu.

- Medo? Jamais – ele podia até hipnotizá-la, mas Kanabi continuava com a língua afiada e não deixaria uma provocação como aquela passar – eu não tenho medo de ratos que se escondem assim como você.

- Será mesmo? Quem de nós dois está se escondendo aqui? – ele riu mais ainda. Kanabi podia ter aquela pose de inatingível, mas no fundo era uma pessoa cheia de dúvidas como qualquer outra.

Ele prensou-a contra uma árvore. Agora pegar a nodachi seria impossível. Kanabi tinha que admitir, aquele homem exalava uma aura de mistério que a agradava. Sem se dar conta ela queria aprender tudo sobre ele.

- Kanabi! Kanabi é você que está aí? – Yuki. Yuki estava por perto.

Ela não sabia se gritava ou não. Uma parte dela queria sair dali, mas a outra queria ficar e descobrir quem era aquele homem de olhos dourados. Um barulho. Yuki estava se aproximando. Ele olhou para Kanabi. Afastou-se. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Antes que ela pudesse tomar qualquer atitude Yuki apareceu.

- Kanabi! Porque não respondeu quando eu te chamei?

- Você me chamou? Eu nem ouvi – respondeu fingindo desinteresse. Kanabi olhava em volta, procurando pelo homem.

- Sei – disse Yuki desconfiada. Acompanhava o olhar de Kanabi – procurando alguma coisa?

- Umas plantas que serviriam para fazer remédios, mas elas não crescem aqui – os olhos ainda buscavam por ele – vamos voltar?

- Vamos – ela continuava desconfiada. Kanabi estava estranha. Melhor prestar mais atenção a esse comportamento.

* * *

Keira acordou. Os sentidos voltando pouco a pouco. Não conseguia ver onde estava, a visão ainda era embaçada, mas sabia que estava em um lugar com pouca iluminação. Uma caverna talvez. Um cheiro de mofo invadiu as narinas da morena. O estômago embrulhado. Sentiu uma dor no ombro. Havia sido atingida, disso se lembrava claramente. Também se lembrava de ter caído aos pés de alguém, mas não vira o rosto da pessoa. Quem seria? Tentou se levantar, mas o ombro ainda doía e sentia o corpo fraco. Soltou um gemido de dor.

- Não se levante – uma voz vinda de algum lugar. Não reconhecia aquela voz nem conseguia enxergar quem falara.

- Quem... Quem está aí? – tentou se levantar de novo, sem sucesso. Os olhos se acostumaram com a luminosidade do local. Não era uma caverna, parecia uma cabana.

- Não seja teimosa garota, já disse para não tentar se levantar – procurou quem falara. Viu um vulto logo à frente. Parecia um garoto.

- Ainda não me disse quem é você – desistiu de se levantar, mas inclinou o rosto para a figura.

Ele se aproximou dela, agora Keira podia ver que realmente era um garoto, não deveria passar dos 18 anos, assim como ela. Tudo que conseguiu ver foi os dois olhos verde-água dele encarando-a.

- Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara – de perto a voz era ainda mais ameaçadora – e você, quem é?

- Takahashi Keira – estava alerta, sabia que era incomum alguém salvar a vida de um desconhecido em troca de nada – o que você fez comigo?

Ele pareceu se divertir com o desconforto da garota. Sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Salvei a sua vida, está bom para você? – perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Obrigada Sabaku – ela poderia estar desconfiada, mas ainda tinha educação – onde estamos?

- Em uma cabana que era usada pelo serviço florestal antes do programa começar – Keira estranhou ele saber daquele fato, mas resolveu ignorar – você desmaiou na minha frente.

- Eu me lembro disso – ela tocou o machucado que tinha no ombro, ainda doía um pouco, mas resolveu tentar levantar. Gaara rodou os olhos diante da teimosia da garota. Keira conseguiu se sentar de frente para ele, agora conseguia vê-lo melhor: aparentava ser alto. A pele pálida estava suja pela fuligem, os olhos verde-água eram circundados por olheiras negras, o cabelo era vermelho. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Keira foi uma tatuagem que ele tinha na testa: o kanji da palavra amor, tão vermelho quanto o cabelo dele.

Um silêncio incômodo se abateu sobre os dois. Keira estava desconcertada, não sabia ao certo o que dizer para a pessoa que salvara sua vida. Gaara a observava sem algum pudor, a beleza dela era impressionante, ainda mais agora que estava levemente corada. Ela olhou para baixo tentando desviar o olhar o dele, percebeu que estava com uma blusa que não era sua, provavelmente era dele.

- Essa camiseta... É sua? – perguntou encabulada.

- É. Eu tive que tirar a sua para cuidar do seu machucado – ele respondeu sério, mas com um toque de malícia na voz que fez Keira corar tanto quanto Hinata faria.

- Ora seu! Você... Quer dizer... – ela tentou dizer algo, mas as palavras pareciam não querer sair – seu pervertido! – gritou por fim.

- Não seja ridícula, eu não estuprei você – disse irritado.

- Eu não disse isso... – ela corou mais ainda. Gaara parecia se divertir mais ainda. Keira estava tão envergonhada que não sabia o que fazer.

- Esqueça – ele resolveu parar com as brincadeiras de mau gosto, ela estava começando a ficar realmente envergonhada. Ele se levantou e pegou a própria mochila, tirou uma barra de chocolate de lá – está com fome?

- Morrendo – ele jogou a barra para Keira, que não pensou duas vezes antes de comer – você viu o garoto que estava comigo quando eu desmaiei?

- Não havia ninguém com você – ele respondeu depois de comer um pedaço do próprio chocolate.

Se Sasuke não estava por perto então ele teria se salvado? Ela esperava que sim.

* * *

- Nós estamos andando em círculos – disse Zuki – eu juro que já passei por essa árvore antes.

- Você que não sabe diferenciar as árvores – resmungou Itachi – e cadê o meu irmão?

- Espera que eu vou ver se ele está no meu bolso – Zuki rodou os olhos – se a gente soubesse não estaria andando em círculos.

- Dá para calarem a boca? – perguntaram Kiba e Rin ao mesmo tempo. Surpreenderam-se por terem falado juntos. Rin corou.

- Como vocês são educados – Zuki parecia não querer ficar calada, a presença do Uchiha parecia deixá-la tensa de alguma maneira estranha.

Andaram por mais algum tempo até ouvirem barulhos. Alguém estava por perto. Apuraram os ouvidos, não parecia haver um grupo ali, os barulhos eram provenientes de passos estalados.

- Sasuke-kun! – Hinata não conseguiu se conter ao ver Sasuke ali, saiu correndo ao encontro do Uchiha. Os outros a seguiram.

Encontraram um Sasuke cansado, que não conseguia se manter em pé. Estava cansado demais, se perdera de Keira e na tentativa de achá-la voltara, mas constatara que já não sabia onde estava.

- Sasuke-kun! Está tudo bem? – perguntou Hinata.

- Tudo – ele respondeu em um fio de voz, os olhos dois se encontraram e o Uchiha se permitiu perder-se no olhar dela – Keira...

- Foi ela que fez isso com você? – perguntou Zuki alarmada – eu sabia que ela era uma psicopata.

- Ela sumiu – disse Sasuke lançando um olhar de reprovação para Zuki – ela ficou para trás para me proteger e sumiu.

- Por essa eu não esperava – disse em tom meio envergonhado – mas nós vamos achá-la!

- Claro que vamos! – disse Kiba – nem que eu tenha que olhar até debaixo das pedras, mas eu vou achar o meu anjo!

- Certo, certo. Mas por hora temos que cuidar do Sasuke – disse Rin – você não parece muito bem.

- Rin-chan tem razão, você precisa descansar Sasuke-kun – disse Hinata preocupada.

- É irmãozinho, ouça as mulheres – comentou Itachi em tom malicioso.

- Itachi? – somente agora Sasuke notara a presença do irmão mais velho ali – o que você faz aqui?

- Ele está torrando a nossa paciência, é isso que ele está fazendo aqui – disse Zuki irritada.

- Ela me ama – o Uchiha mais velho lançou um sorrisinho sarcástico – me separei da minha equipe e acabei encontrando os seus amigos, que coincidência não?

- Muita, uma infeliz coincidência – resmungou Sasuke.

Sasuke sabia que com o irmão mais velho ali as coisas só tenderiam a piorar, e _muito. _Mas por hora não se importou, estava mais preocupado com Hinata, ela parecia mais pálida do que o normal, ou seria só a visão dele que estava embaçada?

Sasuke foi levado até o lugar onde o grupo estava antes. Dessa vez Zuki e Itachi resolveram não discutir, preferindo manter distância um do outro.

* * *

Haviam desmontado acampamento há algum tempo e já estavam e mais uma árdua caminhada. Neji ia a frente enquanto Kanabi ia por último. Yuki parecia mais atenta do que nunca, ela sentia que algo estava diferente. Neji parecia mais sério, Ying mais calada e Kanabi mais estranha do que nunca. Estavam rumando para a parte alta da ilha, lugar onde segundo Neji (e sua memória fotográfica) ficava o centro da ilha.

Yuki estava tão absorta nos próprios pensamentos que não viu quando pisou em alguma coisa diferente: uma corda. Logo se viu içada para o alto, estava pendurada por uma das pernas, de cabeça para baixo. Os outros pararam e começaram a rir, até Neji que era naturalmente sério não conseguiu conter uma risada.

- Isso não tem a mínima graça! – gritou irritada – me tirem daqui!

Eles só continuavam a rir, sem nem prestar atenção aos gritos histéricos de Yuki. Ela já estava começando a ficar realmente irritada.

- Já disse para me tirarem daqui! AGORA!

- Certo, certo, já estou indo – Kanabi tirou a nodachi e se aproximou de Yuki – agora pare de se mexer se não eu acabo cortando você – ela cortou a corda com um único golpe.

A única coisa que eles não esperavam era que ao invés de Yuki cair na terra ela foi cair justamente em um rio próximo dali.

- Droga! Ajudem-me seus inúteis! – ela gritava do rio. Yuki não sabia nadar, então tentava não se afogar como podia, mas a correnteza era mais forte e já estava levando-a para longe do grupo, que não sabia o que fazer. Pular no rio seria suicídio, precisavam pensar em algo rápido.

- Eu disse para parar de se mexer – disse Kanabi dando de ombros.

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá :D

Mais um capítulo postado. Dessa vez com direito a algumas situações constrangedoras xD e ao aparecimento do Gaara! Só eu estava sentindo falta dele 

na fic? :P Mas como já gastei toda a minha criatividade no capítulo vamos a perguntinha básica que a autora faz:

**- Quem seu personagem mataria sem hesitar? E por quê? **(lembrem-se que eu quero um porque hein? xD)

Agora a resposta das reviews:

**Rodrigo DeMolay: **que bom que gostou :D

**Sacedortisa: **Oi :D obrigada pelos elogios ;D Então, também andei observando isso, vou fazer de tudo para que a Ying seja mais explorada. Espero que tenha gostado da participação dela nesse capítulo.

**Wuahana: **tadinha da Keira, nem gosta de contato com o pessoal e tem que aturar o Kiba a chamando de anjo toda hora xD ah, Haru estava bem saidinha nesse capítulo xD

**Carwell: **a cara do Sasori não deve ter sido nada amigável :B' eu também adoro cenas assim :P

**Larry: **UHSDAUHSDAUHAD³ vou adorar escrever essa situação em breve xD bom, espero que você tenha aprovado a cena entre Kanabi e Orochimaru desse capítulo.

**Juju-Chan n.n: **Acho que você pegou raiva da Keira UHDSAUHADS, mas a partir do próximo capítulo prometo que ela não vai mais ser um empecilho entre Rin e Kiba.

**Gu3Mii: **não tem como não imaginar a Ino não implicando com alguém que goste do Shika xD obrigada pelo elogio ;D

**Anala Blackwell: **Yuki solidária? Que lindo isso xD se você queria ver ela se ferrar, ali está a cena da pober Yuki pagando um micão na frente da equipe :P mas acho que no final vai valer a pena ;D

**Babi: **Zuki e Itachi trauma eterno xD

Bem, espero que o capítulo esteja do agrado de todos. Qualquer coisa já sabem: reviews.

Até o próximo, beijo para todos!


	8. Dividir e conquistar

**-**

**Capítulo VII – dividir e conquistar**

**-**

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha Haru-chan – disse Kankurou em tom malicioso – já estou acostumado a ter meninas roubando minhas peças íntimas.

- Não seja ridículo Kankurou, eu já disse que não estava roubando nada seu – ela estava mais corada do que deveria – estava... Procurando chocolates.

- E porque você acha que eu teria chocolates? – ela deu de ombros – não sou do tipo que se interessa por doces.

- Isso eu já percebi – disse Haru em tom irritado. A abstinência de chocolate com certeza iria lhe afetar ainda mais com Kankurou por perto – agora pode parar de falar sobre isso?

- Está certo. Mas lembre-se, se quiser roubar minhas cuecas ou me agarrar é só avisar – ele soltou um riso malicioso. Haru bufou e apressou o passo. Era impressionante como Kankurou conseguia lhe tirar do sério.

Por ela já teria se livrado do rapaz há muito tempo, mas algo parecia impedi-la. Uma parte dela gostava da companhia dele e mesmo todas as conversas acabando em comentários pervertidos ou piadinhas maliciosas sabia ele não queria ofendê-la. Pelo contrário, parecia querer animá-la. O que era deveras estranho, já que Haru não estava acostumada a gentilezas. Isso só a deixava mais insegura.

Quanto a Kankurou, este tinha certeza de que no momento nem o prêmio milionário lhe interessava tanto quanto a garota de cabelos curtos e gênio difícil. Queria proteger Haru de qualquer perigo, e mesmo que fosse seu instinto viver atiçando-a com comentários nada puros, ele queria que ela soubesse através daquilo que ele não a deixaria cair. Ele não a deixaria se machucar e estava disposto a lutar por ela se fosse preciso. Um sorriso transpassou seus lábios. Mal se conheciam e aquela garota já havia despertado seu lado romântico. Incrível.

* * *

Yuki foi carregada pela correnteza como uma folha é carregada pelo vento. Estava certa de que encontraria seu fim ali naquele braço de mar. Não sabia nadar, não poderia lutar contra a água para se salvar. Os companheiros de equipe pareciam não saber o que fazer. A correnteza era brava e não poderiam nadar para tirá-la de lá. Assistiam da margem o que acontecia com ela. Yuki perdeu a consciência quando bateu a cabeça em uma pedra. Os outros tentavam acompanhá-la, mas ela estava cada vez mais fora de alcance. A última vez que a viram foi pouco depois dela perder a consciência e eles a esperança.

Em algum lugar do rio o grupo de Sasori descansava. O próprio ruivo se encarregara da comida e da distribuição, já que não queria ouvir discussões entre Deidara e Nanami. Aoshi parecia mais ocupado se certificando de que Ino estaria bem. A loira sorria para o garotinho amavelmente, jamais vira um homem tão gentil. Deidara e Nanami ensaiavam brigas, mas eram cortados por Sasori, cuja paciência parecia estar sendo levada com o tempo. Uma coisa era aturar Deidara apenas no colegial, outra completamente diferente era aturar ele e Nanami juntos 24 horas por dia.

Gritos irromperam o silêncio do local. Ele tinha certeza de que já ouvira aquela voz antes, mas os outros deram de ombros dizendo que gritos seriam comuns naquela competição. A intuição de Sasori lhe dizia outra coisa. Os gritos continuaram por algum tempo, até cessarem. Por alguns minutos o ruivo apenas observava a água, sabia que os gritos vinham do rio. Nada. Estava prestes a dar a ordem para levantar acampamento quando viu um corpo boiando no rio turbulento. Não pensou duas vezes, se jogou na água a fim de alcançar a pessoa. Nadou contra a correnteza com todas as forças até chegar até ela. Sim, ela, uma garota.

Era ela, Yuki. A garota que parecia ter coração de gelo. Deixaria as comparações para depois, no momento tinha que se preocupar em salvar a vida de ambos. Nadar segurando o corpo da garota não foi fácil, mas com algum esforço Sasori voltou à margem. Deidara o ajudou a colocar o corpo inerte da garota em segurança enquanto ele saía da água. Os outros se juntaram em volta dela para verificar se Yuki ainda estava viva. Ela parecia congelada, a pele alva fria devido a temperatura da água. Enquanto Sasori se recuperava e ia ao encontro dos companheiros ela acordou.

Yuki sentiu os sentidos voltarem, estava em terra firme. Um milagre. Cuspiu água com dificuldade e se sentiu sendo amparada. Abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Seus desgraçados! Porque demoraram tanto inúteis miseráveis?! – ela gritou assim que conseguiu se ver livre de toda a água que havia engolido. Os outros se entreolharam espantados. Aquela garota era no mínimo louca.

Ela visualizou as pessoas que estavam olhando-a. Não eram sua equipe. Yuki corou assim que viu o rapaz ruivo de roupas molhadas. Sasori. Deveria ter sido ele quem a salvara, e ela em um momento de ignorância xingara aqueles que a acolheram. Bela maneira de pedir desculpas. Um silêncio incômodo se instalou entre eles. Sasori deu um risinho de canto de lábios.

- Apesar de quase ter morrido seu gênio continua o mesmo, Koourime no Yuki.

Yuki corou ainda mais. Deidara e Nanami riram. Aoshi e Ino se entreolharam. Ambos pareciam saber das intenções do ruivo a respeito da garota. E as intenções de Sasori não poderiam ser melhores.

* * *

Keira olhou através da janela suja da cabana. O tempo era de chuva, mas mesmo assim ela não mudaria de opinião. Iria em busca dos outros com ou sem Gaara. O ruivo explicara inúmeras vezes que ela estava fraca e não agüentaria uma caminhada muito extensa. Ela deu de ombros. Já estivera pior e andara por mais tempo. Juntou as próprias coisas, agradeceu ao ruivo novamente e saiu. O vento frio cortou sua pele, mas ela não se importou e pôs-se a caminhar pela mata. Nos primeiros dez minutos de caminhada tudo parecia ótimo, até sentir a característica pontada aguda de um ferimento não cicatrizado. Tentou ignorar, mas a dor a fez escorar-se em uma árvore. O ar parecia faltar dos pulmões.

- Eu disse que você não agüentaria – a voz fria veio detrás de umas árvores – mas parece ser teimosa demais para assumir a fraqueza.

- Eu já estive pior se você quer saber, só preciso de tempo – respondeu irritada.

- Certo – ele deu uma risada irônica – vamos indo Takahashi, se quer achar seus amigos não podemos demorar.

- Pensei que você não quisesse sair da sua linda moradia – foi a vez dela rir ironicamente.

- Uma hora ou outra teria que sair – ele passou a frente de Keira – vamos andando antes que eu mude de opinião.

- Como queira Sabaku – ela começou a segui-lo.

* * *

"_Aquela voz... Ela parece me seguir... Parece ecoar na minha cabeça..."_

Depois do choque de ter perdido Yuki para o rio, os três caminhavam em silêncio sepulcral. Kanabi refletia sobre aquele homem que a rondava. Parecia uma alucinação, uma assombração. Ele aparecia do nada e ia embora tão facilmente quanto chegava. Podia sentir que ele a observava, mas não tinha certeza de como fazia isso. Os olhos dourados pediam para que ela desvendasse aquele mistério. Por mais que negasse, fingisse não notar, Kanabi estava conectada a ele, de uma maneira muito estranha, mas estava. Ela queria encontrá-lo novamente. Mas não assumiria aquilo nunca.

No mesmo silêncio em que Kanabi refletia, Neji parecia mais fechado do que nunca. Não parava ou fazia comentários. Os pensamentos do Hyuuga sempre se voltavam para a prima. Onde Hinata estaria? Com quem? Ele não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela. Mas, ao mesmo tempo não queria se separar de Ying Fa. Ela parecia frágil, mas ele sabia que aquilo era um disfarce para uma mente bem estruturada e calculista, que mesmo não aparentando Ying conseguia muito bem prever o jogo, tão bem quanto ele.

- Neji-kun – a voz dela o chamou, ele se voltou para a garota com um olhar interrogativo – não deveríamos parar para descansar?

- Ying tem razão Neji, estamos andando há algum tempo, o centro pode esperar um pouco mais – disse Kanabi contrariada.

- Que seja – ele deu de ombros. Também estava cansado.

Os três se sentaram sob a sombra de uma grande árvore. A nodachi de Kanabi descansava ao lado da dona, que mantinha o olhar baixo, mas atento a qualquer movimento perto dos três. Ying tentava a todo custo manter uma conversa descente, mas os dois pareciam não estarem no clima para confraternizações. Deu de ombros e se deitou, fechando os olhos em seguida. Era hora de bolar um plano, caso as coisas continuassem a piorar.

* * *

Yuuko e Shikamaru estavam andando a algum tempo, a marcha parecia nunca ter fim e o centro da ilha parecia nunca chegar. Apesar de tudo Yuuko confiava na inteligência do preguiçoso. Ele já mostrara que mesmo pouco falando ou se mexendo era um rapaz que pensava com agilidade impressionante. Ele parou de repente. Ela parou atrás dele apenas observando-o. Shikamaru se agachou e fez um estranho sinal com as mãos, fechando os olhos.

- Mas que raios é isso?! – praguejou.

- Quieta problemática – ele respondeu ainda de olhos fechados – não vê que eu estou pensando?

- E precisa fazer toda essa pose só para pensar?

- Diferente de você, eu reflito muito antes de tomar uma atitude.

- Ótimo, que seja, vou dormir, me chame quando tiver acabado seu espetáculo.

Shikamaru não respondeu. Estava concentrado pensando sobre qual caminho tomar. Yuuko praguejou mais alguma coisa e sentou-se ao lado do rapaz. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por algum dia ter confiado nele. Preguiçosos sempre seriam preguiçosos.

* * *

Ino e Aoshi se afastaram do grupo para buscar comida. Deixaram Sasori cuidando de Yuki e Deidara discutindo com Nanami sobre algum motivo fútil. O ferimento na perna da loira já havia melhorado graças ás bandagens feitas pelo garotinho. Ela ainda andava com certa dificuldade, mas a dor já sumira.

- Você não acha que deveríamos ter esperado a discussão acabar? – perguntou Ino se referindo a Deidara e Nanami.

- Acredite em mim, aqueles dois só arranjam desculpas para poder se falarem, um dia ainda vão acabar casando.

Ino riu.

- Tem razão, mas... – ela parou por uns segundos, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras que falaria – você é tão pequeno e tão inteligente... Como é possível? – perguntou com um sorriso encabulado.

Aoshi observou a loira por um tempo. A julgara mal no hotel, ela não era fútil, pelo contrário, era inteligente e sabia o que fazia naquele lugar. Pensou. Não haveria problema de contar para ela, Ino era de confiança, entenderia.

- É possível porque eu...

- EU NÃO TENHO CULPA QUE VOCÊ É UM GAY IDIOTA! – Nanami apareceu por detrás de umas árvores gritando

- JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO ME CHAMAR DE GAY, UN! – Deidara apareceu em seguida. Ambos estavam alterados.

Ino e Aoshi se entreolharam. O garoto bufou de frustração e lançou um olhar de reprovação para os dois companheiros.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? – perguntou cansado.

- Esse gay ridículo quase teve um ataque histérico porque o Sasori está dando mais atenção para Yuki do que para ele – respondeu Nanami.

- Ridícula é você! – bradou Deidara – e eu não estou com ciúmes do danna coisa nenhuma, un. E NÃO SOU GAY!

- Me desculpe, vou corrigir a frase: esse enrustido ridículo quase teve um ataque histérico porque perdeu a chapinha – comentou Nanami em tom sarcástico.

Ino gargalhou. Todos se voltaram para ela.

- Me desculpem... É só que tudo isso é tão engraçado – tentava segurar uma risada – Nanami, o cabelo do Deidara é natural, disso eu tenho certeza.

O loiro deu um olhar superior para a garota. Nanami apenas bufou.

- Sabem... Discutir sobre cabelos em um lugar como esse é um pouco fútil não acham? – deu uma piscadela para os dois, que olharam desentendidos.

Aoshi sorriu. Agora tinha mais certeza ainda de que Ino era uma pessoa surpreendente e ele queria compartilhar seu segredo com ela.

* * *

Kiba tagalerava todo o caminho sobre como era importante encontrar Keira e ter certeza de que ela estava boa. Rin parecia prestar atenção em qualquer coisa, menos no assunto do moreno. Zuki e Itachi discutiam durante todo o caminho, paravam por um tempo até voltarem a discutir novamente. Mas Sasuke não estava preocupado com isso, a preocupação dele era Hinata, ela parecia estar frágil. A pele branca estava ganhando uma coloração diferente, pálida, como se ela não estivesse vivendo direito. No entanto a Hyuuga caminhava em silêncio e pouco comentava, se limitando a responder o que lhe era perguntado.

- Hinata, você está bem? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Sim Sasuke-kun – o tom da voz dela era baixo, como sempre – porque pergunta?

- Você está pálida – disse tentando fingir não se importar – está cansada?

- Um pouco – respondeu encabulada.

- Vamos parar – disse Sasuke em voz alta. Todo o grupo se voltou para ele com olhares interrogativos – vamos descansar aqui e continuar depois do almoço, o centro da ilha está próximo.

- Sasuke-kun, não precisava... – começou Hinata, mas foi interrompida pelo Uchiha.

- Aproveite o tempo Hinata – disse. Ela sorriu docemente para ele.

- Eu não gosto de ficar parada no meio da floresta, as bestas selvagens podem nos atacar – disse Zuki.

- Você tem sérios problemas mentais – riu Itachi – ou então se faz de idiota só para aparecer.

- Não seja idiota Uchiha-san, quem tem problemas mentais aqui é você – alfinetou a garota.

- Claro, sou eu quem enxerga perigos na menor pedra que vê pela frente – disse em tom zombeteiro.

- Eu sou uma pessoa prevenida, só isso – ela reclamou.

- Muito prevenida – não fora Itachi, e sim Keira quem respondera. Ela estava escorada em uma árvore e sorria cinicamente. Kiba deu um grito – tão prevenida que grita quando deveria ficar em silêncio.

- Anjo! – Kiba foi o primeiro a se aproximar de onde ela estava, parando diante da garota como se ela fosse algo impossível de ser tocado – você está bem? Alguém fez algum mal para você? Pode me dizer, eu o matarei com minhas próprias mãos!

- Eu estou ótima Kiba – ela riu – tudo graças ao Gaara.

- Gaara, quem é Gaara? – perguntou Zuki. Ela deu um grito ao ver o ruivo surgir por entre as folhagens e parar ao lado de Keira – o ruivo psicopata!

- Para você todos são psicopatas – disse Itachi – Takahashi, parece que foi ontem que nos vimos e você está enorme, e linda – completou mirando a morena.

- Itachi, poupe-me dos seus comentários – riram – e vocês três não vão saldar uma amiga?

Rin cumprimentou Keira com pouca vontade, não sabia se estava feliz pela volta da garota. Não tinha simpatia pela garota de orbes azuis, e sabia o por que: Kiba. Ele tinha os olhos voltados apenas para ela, e a cada vez que pensava nisso uma parte de Rin parecia doer.

Keira estava feliz por reencontrar os companheiros, mas não saía do lado de Gaara. Tinha uma dívida com ele, e iria pagar assim que fosse possível. Ele era perigoso, podia notar que o ruivo não era tão espirituoso quanto Kiba, por detrás daqueles olhos verdes havia um segredo que o transformava em um oponente temível. Mas ela não se intimidaria, iria pagar o favor com outro, custasse o que custasse.

* * *

Yuki e Sasori passaram a maior parte do tempo conversando sozinhos. A garota ainda sentia pontadas na cabeça, mas o corte era pequeno, sararia em pouco tempo. Koourime no Yuki não era do tipo que se deixava abater por pequenos detalhes. Já Sasori parecia não medir o tempo enquanto conversava com ela. Não ouvira nada do que Deidara lhe falava, nem prestara atenção as discussões bobas dele e Nanami. Yuki e ele pareciam se hipnotizar mutuamente, exerciam grande poder um sobre o outro. Ela seria uma ótima aliada, e torcia para que não se voltasse contra eles. Ele poderia gostar da companhia da garota, mas nada o desviaria do foco principal: o prêmio. Chegariam juntos ao centro da ilha, de preferência sem os incômodos companheiros de equipe.

- Sabe Sasori, acho que vou me acostumar com essa equipe – ela sorriu de lado e ele nada disse – existem pessoas pensantes aqui além de mim.

- Espero que você não esteja falando do Deidara – ela gargalhou enquanto seus olhos se voltavam para o loiro que voltava a discutir com Nanami.

- Não falei dele nem por um segundo – Yuki retorquiu em tom bem humorado. _"Nem por um segundo sequer"._

* * *

Era a vez de Kanabi guardar o acampamento enquanto Neji e Ying seguiram em direções opostas para encontrar suprimentos e vistoriar a área em busca de armadilhas. Depois do acontecido com Yuki eles não queriam perder mais nenhum membro da equipe. Ela se se encostou a uma árvore, a nodachi em seu colo. Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e suspirou. Não era de seu feitio parecer tão feliz por motivo nenhum, mas ela mesma já não se reconhecia há algum tempo. Fechou os olhos por um segundo tentando buscar serenidade.

- Pensando em mim? – a voz gélida. Abriu os olhos. _Ele. _O sorriso irônico nos lábios dele.

- Não – retorquiu irritada. Levantou-se em um salto. Ele estava a pouca distância dela.

- Você nunca iria admitir Kanabi, mas quer saber quem eu sou – deu mais um sorriso irônico – pois bem, nós vamos conversar agora.

Ela sentiu o corpo tremer, ele estava se aproximando perigosamente. Kanabi não admitiria mesmo, mas já esperava essa conversa há algum tempo.

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá :D

Bem, mais um capítulo postado, e dessa vez um pouco mais curto que o normal, mas agora que consegui terminar minha outra fic me dedicarei mais a essa. Não parece, mas essa fic já se encaminha para o final, talvez tenha mais uns três ou quatro capítulos no máximo. Portanto vamos á pergunta de hoje:

**- Como vocês querem o final de seus personagens? **(quero respostas elaboradas, sabem, eu gosto de detalhes xD)

Respostas das reviews:

**Wuahana: **Só posso dizer que eu também adorei a Haru pagando esse miquinho básico xD Sem problemas quanto ao porque, ficou bem explicado (:

**Larry: **Gostei sim, e pretendo usá-la nos próximos capítulos. Sabe, a Kanabi é bem complexa, mas eu adoro esse jeito 'gosto-dele-mas-não-admito-nem-sob-tortura' dela em relação ao Oro. Você odeia Uchihas? Sinceramente, você é uma em um milhão xD

**Gu3Mii: **Yuuko e Ino não combinam, isso é fato :P já o Itachi tadinho... Parece que as pessoas dessa fic não são muito a favor dele xD enfim, aguarde surpresas a respeito do Shika-kun e da Yuuko.

**Juju-Chan n.n: **Tadinha da Keira xD te asseguro que o Kiba ainda vai prestar atenção na Rin e perceber que a Keira é psicopata demais para ele, como diria a Zuki. A cena constrangedora da Rin vem no próximo capítulo, não se preocupe.

**Rodrigo DeMolay: **Esse capítulo teve mais InoxAosho xD. Pena que Nanami e Deidara chegaram bem nada hora xD e se eu fosse você também me prepararia para cenas constrangedoras e loiras gritando palavras como 'pervertido' para o Aoshi –sai correndo-

**Anala Blackwell: **Espero que tenha gostado da interação YukixSasori desse capítulo. Mas quem não gostaria de ser salva pelo Danna? XD

**Sacerdotisa: **Bom, espero que a Ying desse capítulo tenha lhe agradado. Zuki e Itachi ainda vão nos divertir muito xD uhsaduhdashuads²

Bem... Gostaram do capítulo? Odiaram? Já sabem: as reviews estão aí para isso e não mordem xD beijos para todos!


	9. Arrogância

**-**

**Capítulo VIII – arrogância**

**-**

- Hinata, Rin, Kiba, vamos dar o fora daqui – sussurrou Zuki enquanto os outros olhavam interrogativamente para ela – vamos sair daqui antes que seja tarde.

- Do que você está falando Zuki-chan? – perguntou Hinata.

- Prestem atenção: Sasuke, Keira, Itachi e agora o Gaara, são quatro psicopatas em uma equipe só! – gritou obstinada. Os outros franziram o cenho – será que vocês não percebem?! Viram como eles mataram o pobre cervinho sem dó nem piedade?! Vocês não assistiram Bambi não?!

- Você também comeu o "pobre cervinho" – disse Kiba fazendo aspas com as mãos – e depois, se estamos em uma equipe, eles não vão nos matar Zuki. Eles seriam incapazes de fazer isso.

- Apesar de não gostar muito da Takahashi... – Kiba olhou de relance para Rin que pigarreou – digo, acho que eles não fariam isso.

- Sasuke-kun não é perigoso – disse Hinata.

- Vocês três estão loucos! Não se esqueçam que os quatro são perigosos – falava em um tom comicamente dramático – aposto que eles se conheceram em alguma convenção de psicopatas ou algo assim.

- Zuki você já parou para ouvir o que diz ou seus ouvidos têm cera demais? – perguntou Rin irritada – não seja boba, eles são nossos companheiros, e fizeram muito em caçar comida.

- Pobre cervinho... – murmurou Zuki – pois eu continuo achando que nós corremos perigo!

- Quem vai correr perigo de verdade é você se continuar falando assim da Keira! – disse Kiba irritado. Zuki se limitou a bufar.

Estavam os quatro reunidos em volta da já extinta fogueira observando os outros: Keira e Itachi conversavam sentados sob uma árvore, falavam sobre como matariam os adversários, ambos pareciam estar se divertindo com aquela conversa, o que causava calafrios em Zuki. Já Sasuke e Gaara limpavam as katanas em silêncio, e limitavam-se a fazer comentários monossilábicos quando eram questionados sobre algo. A garota dos cabelos mesclados continuava insistindo que os quatro eram psicopatas perigosos e os amigos apenas ouviam entediados. Com certeza ela estava ficando paranóica, com certeza.

* * *

- Conversar? – perguntou Kanabi com a voz meio trêmula, enquanto dava alguns passos para trás tentando se afastar daquele ser que a observava com um olhar malicioso. – eu... Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você!

- Não mesmo? – ele lhe perguntou sarcasticamente observando-a dar alguns passos para trás e avançando a mesma quantidade de passos se divertindo com o jeito da menina, estava claro que ele a assustava e isso o divertia, isso o deixava ainda mais atraído – então porque pensa tanto em mim?

- Pensar em você?! Não seja prepotente! Você não passou nem por um segundo na minha cabeça!

Kanabi rebate tentando, inutilmente, disfarçar seu tom tremulo, como podia ser tão vulnerável a um homem daquele jeito? Como ela, que se julgava tão invulnerável em relação a eles, que seria capaz de bater de frente com qualquer um, como podia ficar tão frágil e tremula perante daquele olhar?

- Podemos pular essa parte? Você está me deixando entediado.

A cortou num tom sarcástico. Estava se divertindo em ver com que facilidade derrubava as barreiras da garota, e nem precisava fingir, bastava se ele mesmo. Sabia que sua imagem havia dominado a mente da menina, podia ver por seus gestos e expressões o quanto era capaz de mexer com ela, podia ver o seu poder sobre sua "presa" e ele adorava ter o poder.

- O que você quer afinal de contas? – perguntou Kanabi em tom ríspido.

Bilhões de perguntas, para fazer a aquele homem, fervilhavam em sua cabeça, mas ela se conteve. Não iria admitir nem sob tortura que se sentia atraída por ele. Que era capaz de se perder naqueles olhos tão incomuns, que não tinha forças contra aquele ser que lhe parecia tão perigoso e ela se sentia atraída pelo perigo, não era algo que podia evitar, foi a mesma atração que a levou ate aquele programa não foi?

- Você – ele sibilou.

Kanabi estremeceu, não conseguia raciocinar, seu coração batia fortemente em seu peito, aquela resposta a pegara de surpresa, seu cérebro parecia não conseguir processar aquela informação. A menina abrira e fechara sua boca varias vezes antes de conseguir sussurrar um fraco e quase inaudível.

- Eu?

* * *

Yuki, Sasori, Aoshi e Ino presenciavam a quinta briga entre Nanami e Deidara. Aquela já era a quarta do dia, e nem eram quatro da tarde ainda. Dessa vez a discussão havia começado porque Deidara "acidentalmente" vira Nanami tomando banho. O loiro tentara várias desculpas, mas Nanami parecia particularmente ofendida por imaginar que ele a olhara por puro acidente. Os outros tentaram apartar a briga nos cinco primeiros minutos, assistiram os dez minutos seguintes e se cansaram quando aquela briga bateu o recorde de quinze minutos. Ver os dois discutindo por nada, quinze minutos a fio, não era nada instigante.

Cansada de assistir aquele "show" mais que monótono Ino pegou uma muda de roupas e uma toalha, ia aproveitar o tempo que gastariam com a briga do casal para tomar um bom banho, ela estava seguindo em direção a cachoeira quando viu que Aoshi estava sozinho, praticamente dormindo diante da briga dos outros dois.

- Aoshi – chamou. O garoto olhou para ela interrogativo – quer ir comigo até a cachoeira? – ela o convidou lhe dando um de seus belos sorrisos.

Ele corou instantaneamente. Com certeza Ino apenas o chamara porque achava que ele era um garoto de oito anos. Se ela soubesse da verdade não o teria convidado. Ele hesitou, não sabia o que fazer. Seu bom senso dizia que ele deveria recusar o convite educadamente, inventar alguma desculpa do tipo "não posso, tenho que vigiar esses dois" e deixá-la desapontada. Mas havia uma parte, uma pequena parte do cérebro dele que dizia para o garoto ser homem uma vez na vida e tirar proveito da situação. Parecia com aquelas cenas de desenhos animados, quando o personagem tem um anjo e um demônio tentando persuadi-lo. Dessa vez o demônio imaginário ganhou. Aoshi sorriu meio malicioso e pegou as próprias coisas. Que o bom senso esperasse mais um pouco.

A cachoeira era um lugar bem tranqüilo e bonito. A cascata não era tão grande, mas a água corria com agilidade ao encontro do rio turbulento onde acharam Yuki. Como toda cachoeira sua atmosfera era um pouco mais fria do que o resto da mata, devido á umidade presente no local. O silêncio era apenas cortado pelo som das águas.

Assim que chegaram Ino deixou a toalha ao lado do lago, calmamente ela retirara sua camisa revelando a parte de cima de um biquíni azul. Aoshi tentou se conter, mas não pode evitar de reparar naquela pele morena e como aquela cascata de cabelos loiros faziam um belo contraste com sua pele. O rapaz agradecia mentalmente pela menina estar de costas para si, ou ela suspeitaria ou ver a expressão que este fizera quando a mesma retirara sua saia revelando a parte de baixo de seu biquíni azul, não tinha como não ficar de boca aberta, Ino era completamente perfeita, atraente em cada detalhe, em cada uma de suas estonteantes curvas. Aoshi balançara a cabeça com força tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente, se contivera o máximo possível, se limitando apenas em observar a jovem andar ate o lago, parando quando este lhe chegara ate o joelho e, finalmente, se virando para ele, revelando seu abdômen modelado e suas coxas torneadas, a cascata de cabelos cobrindo seus seios medianos.

- Você não vai entrar? – perguntou Ino voltando a sorri.

Aoshi corou mais ainda, talvez tivesse sido melhor ter ouvido seu bom senso.

* * *

Haru e Kankurou já andavam há algum tempo, segundo o Sabaku estariam no centro da ilha em um ou dois dias, tempo demais ao lado dele, segundo a garota. Ao contrário do que qualquer pessoa normal faria, Kankurou não se abalava com os comentários ácidos dela. Pelo contrário, ele achava até graça. Era engraçado vê-la tentar afastá-lo sempre, Haru só ficava ainda mais irritada, seus comentários ácidos era para irritar e afastar as pessoas de si, mas aquele ser ignorante se divertia as custas de sua personalidade "venenosa".

Os dois pararam por um segundo, Haru precisava descansar, já que a abstinência de chocolate estava debilitando-a. Kankurou apenas se escorou em outra árvore, ao lado dela, observando-a por um tempo ate se pronunciar.

- Quem você acha que vai ganhar? - Kankurou perguntou a ela, calmamente.

- Ninguém. – Haru murmurou, aquele jeito dele já estava lhe incomodando - Todos vão morrer.

- Como você é otimista Haru-chan - ele caçoou, rodando os olhos e irritando a menina. - Cara, você não pode tentar acreditar que alguma coisa vai dar certo?

- Não - ela respondeu, rodando os olhos, imitando-o, cínica. - Porque elas não vão dar certo.

Kankurou rira do cinismo da menina, não não continuara com a discussão, o rapaz se limitou apenas a erguer sua cabeça e passar a admirar o céu enquanto Haru lhe lançava um olhar de esguelha, se fazendo de desinteressada. Durante um longo tempo o casal permanecera em silencio ate o jovem resolver se pronunciar.

- Mas... - ele murmurou, de repente, voltando a encará-la. Haru o encarou de frente, parecendo prestar um pouco de atenção. -... Você não prefere tentar?

Aquela pergunta pegara a menina de surpresa, arregalando os olhos e parecendo espantada, Haru apenas observa enquanto Kankurou desencostava da árvore em que estava e se aproximava da menina. Calmamente o jovem inclinara seu corpo sobre ela, encarando-a fixamente, de um modo tão intento que a fez corar ligeiramente.

- P... Perda de tempo... – Haru se limitara em gaguejar.

Estava incomodada pela aproximação, Kankurou estava perto de mais para seu gosto, seu coração estava acelerado de mais para seu gosto, sua face estava corada de mais para seu gosto, seu corpo reagia bem de mais, para o seu gosto, com a aproximação do ruivo. Ela não podia se permitir reagir daquele jeito, ela não queria ninguém perto de si, principalmente ELE, 

mas tudo que a garota conseguira fazer fora uma expressão aborrecida no rosto e protestar:

Dá pra ir pra lá?

Para o azar de Haru, a reação de seu corpo havia sido completamente contraria a sua expressão, forçada, e suas palavras ácidas. Kankurou já havia notado a reação da menina, por isso mesmo ignorara completamente os protestos da jovem e se inclinara um pouco mais sobre ela, com uma expressão maliciosa que a assustou.

- K... Kankurou... O que... ? - ela murmurou, ainda corada, aquela proximidade somada com aquela expressão realmente a estavam assustando.

- A senhorita cinismo está fraquejando? - ele sussurrou, malicioso e divertido, se aproximando mais. - Você não parece tão inabalável agora, Haru...

Confiante ele avançara sobre ela diminuindo a distancia entre eles, porem, antes que ele encostasse em si, Haru se esquivou, fazendo com que Kankurou batesse a cabeça na árvore atrás dela. Ele ergueu os olhos, rabugento. Haru estava o fitando inexpressiva, muito diferente da menininha assustada de antes. Kankurou levou a mão a cabeça. Com uma careta percebeu que ali havia sangue. Haru também pareceu notar. Sem dizer nada, ela tirou um bandaid rosa de estrelinhas do bolso e jogou aos pés dele, se afastando em silenciosamente.

Ele fitou o bandaid meio curioso, não acreditava que Haru andava com curativos como aquele. Se estivesse em outra situação o Sabaku com certeza teria jogado o bandaid fora, mas como não tinha outra opção ele limpou o sangue com a camiseta e colocou o bandaid.

"_Com certeza Haru-chan, com certeza você ainda vai ser minha"_

* * *

Shikamaru havia calculado todas as possibilidades, precisavam apressar o passo, contornar a parte principal da floresta e chegar ao centro antes de todos. Rápido e eficaz. Isso se Yuuko não resolvesse parar para treinar com a tonfa. O gênio já estava ficando entediado, não era do tipo que se empolgava com lutas ou armas, ele preferia as estratégias.

- Será que você pode parar com isso? Que problemática – reclamou pela terceira ou quarta vez.

- Escuta aqui, eu não tenho culpa que nós não tivemos nenhum tipo de ação desde que chegamos nessa porcaria de ilha – bateu com a tonfa em uma árvore com tanta força que uma lasca de madeira voou na direção do Nara.

- Nós não precisamos de ação, nós precisamos ganhar – disse de maneira entediada – e só isso é problemático demais.

- Você vê problemas demais nas coisas – desferiu mais um golpe na árvore – a gente tem tempo de sobra.

- Tempo de sobra em uma ilha como essa, eu passo – ela riu do jeito como ele falou.

- Ta legal, ta legal, só mais uns minutos e a gente continua indo – disse despreocupada – aliás, eu vou treinar por ali, você tira a minha concentração.

Yuuko começou a andar para outra parte da floresta, e seria até melhor se um certo Nara não estivesse seguindo-a. Ela até tentou andar mais rápido, mas Shikamaru conseguia segui-la muito bem.

- Da para parar de me seguir? – perguntou irritada – eu não vou fugir, se é isso que você está pensando.

- Eu não estou te seguindo, só estou indo para o mesmo lugar que você, que problemático – respondeu no mesmo tom entediado de sempre.

- Se você não sabe, isso é seguir – resmungou se virando para ele, sem parar de andar.

- Se você continuar andando assim vai acabar caindo.

- Eu não vou cair coisa nen... – mas não terminou a frase porque tropeçou em uma raiz. Seria um tombo normal se Yuuko não tivesse segurado no braço de Shikamaru e o puxado junto.

Shikamaru caiu por cima dela, batendo a testa no chão. Por um segundo Yuuko achou que havia sido algo grave, mas quando ouviu o Nara reclamando baixinho tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi gargalhar.

- O que é tão engraçado assim? – perguntou levemente constrangido.

- A sua cara – ela disse entre uma risada e outra – está toda suja e...

Ela parou de falar quando viu que ele a encarava de perto. Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos dela, as respirações ofegantes. Ele se aproximava perigosamente. Estava tão perto, e ela não tinha saída, não sabia o que fazer. Mais uns poucos milímetros e... Ele desmaiou, a cabeça tombada do lado dela.

"_Kuso. Kuso. Mil vezes kuso"_

* * *

- E.. eu? – sussurrou Kanabi novamente, dando mais alguns passos para trás – co... como assim eu?

Ele nada disse, apenas se aproximou mais ainda. Ela queria fugir, seu cérebro lhe dizia que devia fugir, correr para o mais longe possível daquele homem, mas suas pernas pareciam não entender o comando de seu cérebro. Os enigmáticos olhos dourados pareciam ainda mais bonitos de perto.

- Sim, Kanabi, você. Algum problema nisso? – perguntou de modo malicioso, notando a árvore atras dela, logo ficaria sem alternativa de fuga, sua presa estava encurralada. Ela estremeceu, sentia o perigo, mesmo assim seu coração lhe respondia a pergunta do rapaz de um modo simples "não havia nenhum problema nisso".

Não... Quer dizer... É melhor ficar longe de mim – Kanabi ameaça lhe apontando seu nodachi.

Aquele olhar, aquele sorriso, aquela aproximação, aquele homem estava mexendo tanto com a pobre garota que a mesmo não conseguia evitar que suas mãos ficassem trêmulas, de um modo que mal conseguiam segurar a nodachi direito e ele notara isso, tanto que apenas rira, sarcasticamente, para logo em seguida dar apenas um tapa na mão da menina, o que fora o bastante para conseguir que sua arma caísse com um baque surdo no chão. Kanabi fica paralisada olhando sua arma no chão, assustada com seu estado tão fraco que permitira a ele desarma-la facilmente, a menina ficara olhando para suas mão tremulas incrédula, alguém como ela jamais seria desarmada tão facilmente daquele jeito, o que estava acontecendo consigo?

A jovem continuava perdida em seus devaneios ate a voz do homem lhe trazer de volta a realidade.

- E se eu não ficar, o que você vai fazer? – ele parecia se divertir com o desconforto dela.

- Eu já disse, eu nem sei quem você é. – A moça dera mais alguns passos para trás e, para seu desespero encontrara uma árvore no seu caminho, ela estava encurralada.

- Orochimaru – ele estreitou os olhos, dando um leve sorriso ao ver que ela não tinha mais por onde escapar – O idealizador de tudo isso.

Kanabi ficara em choque, seu espanto era tanto que não percebera quando seus lábios se entreabriram, deixando obvia a surpresa da jovem, se aquele cara era o idealizador daquele programa, o que estaria alguém como ele fazendo no meio daquela perigosa ilha? Aquele homem só podia estar mentindo, estava tentando se gabar ou algo parecido, estava tentando engana-la e se havia uma coisa que Kanabi odiava era quando tentavam engana-la.

- Isso é mentira! – disse Kanabi em tom firme – É impossível! Eu não acredito em você.

- E em algum momento eu pedi isso? – rebatera Orochimaru dando mais um riso sarcástico. Qualquer outra pessoa já estaria morta por desafiar Kanabi de tal maneira, mas não ele. Algo estava errado.

Kanabi se enfurecera, realmente aquele homem era muito ousado, ela estava se deixando levar pelas suas emoções e a própria ousadia do homem, mas ele já havia ido longe de mais, ninguém a respondia daquele jeito e saia vivo para contar a história, mesmo que ela não pudesse matá-lo, já que sua arma estava distante, entre os pés dele, pelo menos ela o faria ouvir poucas e boas. A jovem abrira sua boca para dar uma resposta a altura, mas não tivera tempo de dizer nada pois, Orochimaru prensou-a em uma árvore, apertando seu corpo másculo contra o dela, fazendo a menina sentir uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo seu corpo.

A jovem, mais uma vez, fora pega de surpresa, aquela atitude repentina a tinha surpreendido, Ter o corpo dele colado ao seu a arrepiava, sentir seu cheiro incomum a atordoava. Kanabi não conseguia fazer nada, não conseguia nem ao menos raciocinar de maneira lógica, todos seus pensamentos estavam desconexos, embaralhados, ela se sentia perdida, seu cérebro lhe enviavam constantes alertas de perigo, mas seu corpo não obedecia ao comando do mesmo, ela a havia deixado em conflito, ele representava perigo, ele era o próprio significado de perigo, ela tinha que fugir, não podia ficar ali, então, porque permitia que ele a dominasse daquela maneira? A resposta era simples, Kanabi sempre fora e sempre será atraída pelo perigo.

Pela expressão da garota Orochimaru sabia que ela queria fugir, sabia que queria escapar e que, aquela, não era uma presa indefesa, aquela jovem tinha suas garras, aquela criança era perigosa, ele a vira em ação e conhecia bem seu poder, mas era o prazer de capturar sua presa que o instigava a continuar, assim como fora o desejo de possui-la que o fizera ignorar os protestos da menina e tomar seus lábios para sí. Ele não se importava se ela não queria estar ali, se queria fugir, ou se não queria beija-lo, ele realmente não se importava, apenas queria ficar ali e apreciar o gosto delicioso do perigo.

No começo Kanabi tentou resistir, mas era impossível, aquele beijo estava repleto do que ela mais gostava, perigo, ele era o perigo, ferocidade, podia sentir a forma dominadora com que ele lhe beijava, como tomava seus lábios para si como uma serpente que capturava sua presa, invadindo a boca da menina sem sua permissão, praticamente a sufocando com toda aquele controle feroz, o ar começava a lhe faltar, mas ele não parava e Kanabi o correspondia com a mesma ferocidade, com o mesmo perigo, guerreando com sua língua. Aquele beijo dos dois era feroz, era selvagem, era como uma serpente contra uma águia, ambas lutando entre si, ambas querendo capturar seu jantar.

Separaram-se apenas quando os pulmões gritavam por ar. Orochimaru soltou-a com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, estava surpreso por ela ter lhe correspondido e mais ainda pelas suas tentativas de tomar o controle da situação, aquela garota não era comum, ela era rápida, forte, bela e perigosa, ela o divertia com toda sua fragilidade diante dele e com todo seu poder.

- Você não é tão inabalável quanto pensa Kanabi – disse no corriqueiro tom sarcástico. Ela não respondeu – e em breve eu voltarei para exigir o meu prêmio, _você._

Ele deu as costas para Kanabi e saiu andando por entre as folhagens, sorrindo satisfeito, para ele Kanabi representava poder, um perigoso, poderoso e, ao mesmo tempo, frágil poder ao qual ele teria a qualquer custo, afinal, Orochimaru amava o poder.

A garota, ou vê-lo se afastar, fez menção de segui-lo, mas seria inútil, ainda precisava se recuperar. A mente repudiava aquele homem pelo acontecido, mas o corpo parecia gritar por mais contato com ele. Ela sentou-se novamente, já que as pernas trêmulas não agüentariam seu peso por muito tempo. A jovem estava cansada, estava ofegante e irada pela reação de seu corpo, contraria a sua mente, mesmo assim um sorriso satisfeito dominara sua bela face, para ela aquele homem era o perigo em pessoa, ela sabia que ficar perto dele poderia significar morte na certa, mas Kanabi não ligava.

Apesar de todo acontecido tanto sua mente, quanto seu corpo haviam chegado a algo que ambos concordavam querer, agora ela tinha o nome dele, Orochimaru. Não era muita coisa, mas já era um começo.

* * *

Depois de muita insistência pela parte de Zuki, todos começaram a caminhar. Não parariam até o anoitecer. Quando segundo a garota os quatro psicopatas do grupo sairiam para matar mais animais inocentes. Keira tentara fazê-la calar a boca, mas isso resultara em mais protestos da parte dela. No final a morena foi se juntar a Gaara no final da fila, sob o pretexto de que tudo era melhor do que ouvir Zuki falando sob teorias de conspiração.

Poderiam ter seguido toda a tarde quietos, se não fosse o fato de terem chegado a uma estranha construção de pedra. Só havia uma única entrada, e aquela era a única maneira de chegar ao outro lado da ilha. Na verdade não era a única, mas era a mais segura, já que o outro jeito era atravessar um rio de alguns metros de largura, a nado.

- Eu não vou entrar nesse lugar de jeito nenhum – disse Zuki categórica.

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas esse é o único jeito de chegarmos ao centro – resmungou Itachi.

- Nós podemos ir pelo rio – apelou – ou vocês podem ir sem mim.

- Vai ser um prazer – disseram Gaara e Keira em uníssono.

- Está vendo como os seus amigos te amam Zuki? – provocou o Uchiha mais velho.

- Cala a boca Uchiha!

- Quem você pensa que é para me mandar calar a boca sua vadia!

- Quem **você **pensa que é para me chamar de vadia?!

- Calem a boca os dois – gritou Sasuke. Os olhos negros do moreno olhavam cada milímetro da construção – eu vou por aqui, quem quiser ir comigo, venha.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra a mais Sasuke entrou. Os outros se entreolharam. Hinata foi a primeira a segui-lo. Keira e Gaara entraram logo em seguida, sendo seguidos por Kiba e Rin. Itachi deu um olhar triunfante para Zuki e entrou. Ela grunhiu alguma coisa como ser morta por fantasmas e entrou também. Ruim com eles, pior sem eles.

- Eu não gosto desse lugar Sasuke-kun – disse Hinata levemente assustada – está escuro demais aqui – ela grudou no braço do Uchiha.

- Hinata tem razão – disse Keira – com certeza essa coisa tem um teto.

- Não só um teto como paredes muito escorregadias – completou Rin passando a mão por uma das paredes – e porque estamos fazendo uma curva?

- É um labirinto – disse Gaara – uma armadilha.

- EU SABIA! – gritou Zuki. O eco do grito pôde ser ouvido por todo o local – eu sabia que o rio era mais seguro!

- Escuta aqui Zuki, você quer matar todo mundo? – perguntou Itachi irritado – eu acho que não, então cala a boca.

- O que nós temos que fazer agora é voltar – disse Kiba – Keira-chan tenha cuidado, você pode se machucar – Keira rodou os olhos.

- Eu não vou me machucar Kiba – disse – mas ele tem razão, precisamos voltar.

Os outros concordaram. Estaria tudo ótimo, se a porta – e única saída – não estivesse fechada quando chegaram.

- Eu disse! – resmungou Zuki – presos! Kami-sama me ajude! – ela grudou no braço de Itachi.

- Só existe uma solução agora, vamos tentar achar a saída – disse Rin calmamente.

- Você está louca?! – perguntou Zuki ainda agarrada ao braço de Itachi – isso é um labirinto! Pode estar cheio de armadilhas! A gente pode encostar numa pedra e milhares de dardos venenosos nos matarem!

- Eu concordei com ela, até a parte dos dardos – disse Kiba – mas nós não podemos ficar aqui parados.

- Kiba tem razão, temos que nos arriscar – disse Sasuke decidido – Hinata, tenha cuidado.

Hinata apenas meneou a cabeça. Eles começaram a andar com cuidado, as armadilhas poderiam estar em qualquer lugar. Poderiam até ter conseguido andar por uma boa distância, se Zuki não se recusasse a caminhar sem antes inspecionar cuidadosamente o chão onde pisaria. Gaara, Keira e Itachi tiveram que ir atrás dela para tentar empurrá-la, ou quem sabe obrigá-la a andar. Em uma dessas brigas Zuki acabou pisando em falso, mas não era em qualquer lugar, era um pedaço de terra fofa. No começo eles acharam que nada aconteceria, até o lugar começar a tremer e um bloco sólido separar os dois grupos.

- Anjo! – gritou Kiba esmurrando a parede – você está bem?

- Ótima – disse Keira do outro lado – ótima até demais.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou tirar você daí!

- Esqueçam! – gritou Itachi – continuem andando que nós nos encontraremos na saída.

- Nem pensar! Eu não vou deixar a Keira com esse ruivo estranho! – gritou Kiba.

- Pare de gritar Kiba – disse Rin irritada – não vai adiantar nada.

- Ela tem razão, nós nos encontraremos do outro lado – disse Sasuke – agora vamos.

Kiba ficou relutante, mas saiu o caminho inteiro gritando que salvaria Keira e mataria Gaara caso ele encostasse um dedo nela. Do outro lado os três olhavam com ódio para Zuki.

- O que? – resmungou – se vocês não tivessem me empurrado eu... – ela parou de falar subitamente. Olhou para os três e saiu correndo para a parede de pedra – SOCORRO! – Zuki começou a esmurrar a parede com vontade.

- Zuki, isso é pedra pura, não vai ceder um milímetro – disse Keira.

- Esquece Keira, ela ainda não descobriu o que é uma pedra – zombou Itachi – vamos indo Zuki, temos que achar a saída.

- Droga! Porque eu não podia ficar com a Hinata, que é uma pessoa de bem? Porque eu tinha que ficar justamente com os três psicopatas do grupo?! Droga! – ela grudou novamente no ombro de Itachi.

- Sinto que vai ser uma longa caminhada – resmungou Keira. Gaara apenas acentiu. E seria mesmo, uma longa caminhada.

* * *

Olá :D

Mais um capítulo postado e dessa vez com uma novidade: Totalmente betado! Quero agradecer a minha querida beta Tia-Lulu que corrigiu para mim (portanto se alguma coisa não saiu legal a culpa foi dela xD) Brincadeira :P e a pergunta da semana é:

**- Quem vocês acham que deveria ganhar? Por quê? **_(Não, não vale se auto-indicarem, nem indicarem o par. Só quero que vocês indiquem uma pessoa e o porquê xD) _

Como hoje estou com um pouquinho de pressa responderei as reviews mais tarde. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e até o próximo.

Beijos para todos!


	10. Final

**-**

**Capítulo IX – final**

**-**

Após se separarem de Sasuke e os outros, Zuki e o resto do grupo seguiram pelo labirinto de corredores por longas e torturantes horas. Talvez aquela caminhada não fosse tão torturante se certa garota não insistisse em dizer:

- Eu disse, eu disse que nós deveríamos ter ido pelo lago, mas alguém me ouve? Alguém aqui me ouve? – já era a décima vez que Zuki repetia o mesmo discurso irritante.

- Com certeza ninguém te ouviu porque você é uma garota metida e arrogante, e se você não calar essa boca agora, eu mesmo vou dar um jeito para que _ninguém _te ouça, _nunca mais! _Entendeu Zuki? – ameaçou Itachi, ele não agüentava mais aquela tortura, por varias vezes idéias assassinas contra Zuki passaram por sua mente, mas o Uchiha se continha para não acabar com sua companheira de equipe.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo hein Uchiha?! Pois fique você sabendo que eu não vou me calar, eu vou gritar, gritar e gritar! – rebateu a garota em tom alto, definitivamente ela não tinha uma noção muito boa de perigo, testar o auto controle de Itachi não era algo muito inteligente a se fazer.

Keira e Gaara andavam mais a frente, lado a lado, ambos calados. O ruivo se mantinha apático á discussão dos dois, para a segurança daquela menina era melhor ele ignora-la, mas Keira estava contando mentalmente para não ter que tomar medidas drásticas quanto à tagarelices de Zuki. E a contagem já estava no 96. As contagens de Keira nunca ultrapassavam 100. _Nunca._

_97..._

- Sabe, eu acho que se nós virarmos a esquerda ali, talvez a gente possa sair daqui mais rápido. – Zuki comenta enquanto apontava para a parede do seu lado esquerdo.

- Não existe curva para a esquerda naquela direção, sua burra. – Itachi retruca impaciente.

- Quem você está chamando de burra? – Zuki para encarando o Uchiha furiosa, mesmo estando escuro de mais para poder se ver o rosto do rapaz, pela silhueta ela podia identificar onde ficava a cabeça do mesmo.

_98..._

- Gaara,é verdade que você é um psicopata procurado em 25 estados diferentes dos Estados Unidos? O Itachi que me disse isso. – a garota comenta repentinamente acelerando os passos para se aproximar do garoto o bastante para este ouvi-la, enquanto sua face era tomada por um sorriso estilo "vou te ferrar Uchiha", ou algo assim.

- Eu disse o que?! – Fora a vez do Uchiha parar, encarando a silhueta de Zuki, perplexo.

- Eu não sou um psicopata – murmurou Gaara.

_99..._

- Eu estou cansada de ver tantas pedras. Pedras, pedras e mais pedras! – mais uma vez a menina muda de assunto passando a reclamar do lugar onde se encontravam - Será que o cara que fez isso é tão mão de vaca que não poderia ter feito isso de sei lá, arbustos?!

- Claro, assim nós poderíamos cortar os arbustos e sair mais rapidamente, sem ter que passar momentos de agonia e desespero que nos levariam a duvidar que sairíamos do jogo vivos, o que poderia dar audiência para eles. Com certeza Zuki, esse labirinto deveria ser feito de arbustos. – Comenta Itachi num tom obvio de sarcasmo.

- Pelo menos eu não ficaria ouvindo as suas reclamações! – objetou a garota – você é muito metido a esperto Uchiha, mas não passa de um baka miserável!

- Baka?! – Itachi lança a Zuki um olhar assassino, mas com o escuro a menina não pudera ver - Se eu sou um baka você é o que exatamente?!

_100..._

- A Keira roubou pão na casa do João! – gritou rompendo o silêncio.

- O que é isso exatamente? – perguntou Itachi. Gaara também parecia curioso. Ambos olhavam para ela com os piores olhares possíveis. Keira massageava as têmporas tentado, inutilmente, se acalmar.

- É uma música! Sabe, uma brincadeira. – Zuki explica como se, num momento como aquela, aquela musica fosse a coisa mais normal possível - Eu digo aquela primeira frase, aí eu pergunto se foi ela, ela diz que não e fala o nome de outra pessoa, assim começamos tudo de novo!

- Isso foi a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi na minha vida – reclamou Gaara.

- Então tente ficar nesse silêncio tortuoso senhor "eu não sou psicopata" – falou fazendo aspas invisíveis com as mãos.

- Ele _ainda _não é um psicopata, talvez depois de te matar ele pegue gosto pela coisa – disse Itachi em tom malicioso.

- Keira continuava a massagear sua têmpora, mas nada adiantava, estava perdendo o controle rapidamente.

- Não seja ridículo Uchiha!

- Ridícula é você!

- CHEGA! – gritou Keira. Os três olharam para ela assustados – eu não agüento mais ouvir vocês discutindo, eu não agüento mais ouvir a voz de vocês! Eu juro que o próximo que falar uma palavra sequer vai levar uma surra! – ela arfava.

Os três se assustaram ainda mais. Gaara deu de ombros, junto com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, aquela garota tinha personalidade. Zuki se encolheu atrás de Itachi, que resolveu se calar.

Durante alguns minutos o silencio fora absoluto naquele grupo, ninguém ousava desobedecer o aviso de Keira, e assim seguiram, no completo silêncio, até Itachi pisar _acidentalmente_ no pé de Zuki.

* * *

Aoshi estava em uma situação realmente constrangedora. Afinal não era qualquer um que tinha o prazer de ver Yamanaka Ino vestindo aquele biquíni que a deixava ainda mais bonita e sensual do que era, com a longa cascata de cabelos lhe caindo sobre as costas, seminua, ate chegar na água e por ali ficar, quem visse de longe poderia confundir aquela bela jovem com uma sereia ou, quem sabe, uma ninfa, mas para Aoshi, aquela era a visão de uma deusa, uma bela e tentadora deusa. Lentamente o rapaz começara a imaginar-se com aquela jovem, se divertindo no lado, aos amassos, mas ele sabia que não poderia, não porque não quisesse, na verdade o problema não era esse, o problema era o fato de Ino pensar que ele era apenas um garotinho de oito anos que supostamente era inocente.

Mas Aoshi não era um garotinho e as imagens dos dois que vinham em sua mente não tinham nada de inocentes. A verdade era que Aoshi tinha seus dezoito anos, idade suficiente para imaginar ele e Ino em situações nada puras, aliás, situações que ele desejava muito se encontrar, com Ino, naquele momento, mas precisava reprimir seus pensamentos o quanto antes, ou "alguém" poderia acordar, como já estava querendo fazer, e acabar com sua farsa.

O rapaz tentava se controlar e não olhar para Ino, mas era cada vez mais difícil fazer isso. A situação piorara ainda mais quando Ino, vendo que o rapaz não vinha, se virara para ele, revelando aqueles seios medianos, escondidos apenas por aquele biquíni, que era mais que um incomodo para Aoshi, o abdômen bem trabalhado, completamente exposto, as coxas torneadas da garota, sua pele clara e de aparência firme, o jovem estava bem tentado em ir ate a garota e ver se seus seios eram realmente tão macios quanto pareciam para ele. Ela estava se aproximando dele e, a cada passo que ela dava para perto dele o rapaz se arrastava lentamente para trás, se ela chegasse um pouco mais perto as coisas só tenderiam a piorar, já naquela distancia ele conseguia sentir seu peculiar cheiro de jasmim e, um discreto volume em sua calça lhe dizia que, se ela se aproximasse mais seria o seu fim.

Sem saída Aoshi juntou o resto de coragem que ainda tinha, sorriu de um jeito um tanto quanto mecânico para Ino e tirou a camiseta, jogando em um canto qualquer e dando graças a deus por seu calção ser escura e discreta o bastante para esconder o volume, depois de ficar apenas de calção se dirigiu á passos lentos até a água, onde Ino o esperava sorridente. Aoshi se aproximara da margem em passos lentos, temia chegar muito perto de Ino e esta perceber sua situação, um suor frio escorrera por sua testa e, ou tocar a água, sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo seu corpo, devido ao choque térmico, causado pelo contado de sua pele, bem, quente e a água fria. Vendo que ele finalmente decidira entrar a loura voltara a dar as costas para o garoto, um alivio para o mesmo, e foi mais para o fundo, aproveitando para dar um mergulho.

Enquanto ela se entretinha nadando Aoshi se acalmou, sem Ino, sem pensamentos perturbadores. Soltou um suspiro cansado, enquanto ia entrando na água ate esta lhe cobrir a cintura, em contato com a água fria, e distante da loira, ele finalmente conseguira relaxar, o que fizera "alguém" voltar a adormecer, para a alegria do menino. Quando finalmente pudera se sentir seguro de novo, ele lançara um olhar para Ino, que agora se encontrava no fundo do lado, se divertindo entre um mergulho e outro, do jeito que as coisas iam, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter seu segredo, não que fosse realmente necessário manter sua verdadeira idade em segredo, mas aquilo o dava certa vantagem, sem contar que isso lhe garantia a companhia de Ino. Ele não sabia se ela confiaria tanto em um rapaz de dezoito anos.

- Você está bem? – Ino apareceu ao lado dele, fazendo Aoshi Ter um sobressalto, não vira quando a menina chegara na margem – parece meio perturbado – completou em tom zombeteiro.

- Eu? Eu estou bem, muito bem, é eu estou bem – respondeu Aoshi nervoso.

- Pois não parece, você está meio tenso. – ela retruca agora realmente começando a ficar preocupada com seu pequeno amigo.

- Tenso? Eu? Não, impressão sua – disse colocando a mão na parte de trás da cabeça, bagunçando os próprios cabelos.

- Se você diz eu acredito – Ino sorriu.

- Aoshi sorriu do mesmo jeito mecânico de alguns minutos atrás, ela era tão inocente, acreditava em tudo o que ele dizia e isso estava causando uma sensação péssima no garoto, ele estava se sentindo um traidor. Talvez essa fosse a melhor hora para contar a verdade.

- Na verdade Ino, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa – Aoshi fixou os olhos na água, não queria ver a reação da garota.

- Pode dizer.

- Eu... Bem... É meio complicado dizer isso, mas é que eu...

- Você? – ela o incentivou.

- Eu... Eu... Eu... Eu não...

- Ei vocês dois! – os dois se viraram para a direção da margem, Nanami acenava freneticamente – vamos indo! A gente estava procurando por vocês!

- Já vamos! – gritou Aoshi.

- Se eu fosse vocês andava logo, o Sasori não está de bom humor – gritou de volta.

- Aoshi se lembrou da última vez que o ruivo ficara bravo e estremecera, não era uma cena nada bonita de se ver.

- Estamos indo! – ele gritara de volta para Nanami, que deu de ombros e voltou para o acampamento – sabe Ino, acho melhor a gente ir.

- Mas você não tinha uma coisa para me contar? – perguntou Ino realmente parecendo interessada no que este tinha a lhe dizer.

- Acredite em mim, você não quer que o Sasori fique bravo – disse em tom baixo – depois eu te conto.

- Tudo bem então – deu de ombros. Aoshi estava realmente estranho.

- Voltaram em silêncio para o acampamento, o rapaz andando o mais rápido que podia. Nunca se sabe quando Sasori vai ter um ataque ou algo do tipo, era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

* * *

Enquanto isso, bem longe dali, um casal seguiam em sua caminhada em direção ao centro da ilha. Haru seguia a passos largos na frente de Kankurou e o mesmo apenas a acompanhava um pouco mais atrás, não por estar evitando a jovem, mas porque, toda vez que ele tentava se aproximar, ela acelerava seus passos e se distanciava ainda mais dele, o que só podia significar uma coisa:

- É impressão minha ou você está me evitando Haru-chan? – perguntou Kankurou apoiando as duas mãos na nuca e usando um tom inocente.

- Impressão sua – resmungou a garota, seca, sem olhar para trás.

- Sei... – o moreno diz encarando a nuca de Haru com uma expressão desconfiada.

Já fazia algum tempo que os dois estavam caminhando em silêncio e toda vez que Kankurou tentava iniciar uma conversa, ela sempre respondia sem vontade alguma ou simplesmente ignorava as perguntas dele. Kankurou já estava farto daquilo, aquela garota com certeza estava perdendo a noção do perigo, ninguém simplesmente o ignorava e ficava por isso mesmo. Ele apressou o passo e se postou na frente dela, dessa vez se assegurou que não haveria nenhuma árvore no lugar errado.

- Se você não está me evitando porque não está falando comigo? – arqueou uma sobrancelha. Haru cruzou os braços e bufou.

- Porque não há o que falar – respondeu em tom inexpressivo – agora se você puder sair da frente, nós temos um centro para alcançar.

- Não – disse impedindo a passagem dela – eu não acredito no que você diz.

- E não pedi para você acreditar ou não Kankurou. – esse fora doera - Agora saia da minha frente – Haru diz num tom de ameaça, ela estava começando a ficar irritada, bem do jeito que ele queria.

- Não precisa se irritar Haru-chan – disse em falso tom inocente – eu só fiz uma perguntinha sem importância, agora se você não consegue responder com a verdade...

- Eu respondi a verdade – sibilou.

Kankurou sabia como irritá-la rapidamente, ela não poderia continuar encarando-o, estava se contendo para não lhe dar uma surra. Sem saco para começar uma briga a menina optara por simplesmente passar por Kankurou, ignorando-o, mas o rapaz bloqueou sua passagem novamente.

- Não, nós dois sabemos que você não respondeu Haru – ele abandonou as provocações para assumir um tom sério – foi por causa do beijo?

- Beijo? Que beijo? A sua cabeça só pode ter sido afetada naquela batida Kankurou. Não houve beijo nenhum.

- Mas haveria se você não tivesse desviado.

- Não haveria, porque eu nunca beijaria você, está ouvindo Kankurou? Nun...

Ela não pôde terminar a frase porque Kankurou, em um ímpeto de loucura segurou a menina firmemente pelos braços e a beijou. Aquela fora uma ousadia completamente perigosa, Haru nunca fora uma menina indefesa e sabia muito bem como agir naquela situação. Ela tentara soltar seus braços sem sucesso e, num ato puramente indefeso, começara a distribuir fracos socos sobre o peitoral de Kankurou, que os ignorara completamente, apreciando o gosto que a jovem tinha, enquanto a puxava ainda mais para perto de si, envolvendo-a com seus braços fortes e a abraçando firmemente. Haru resistia, tentava de tudo para se soltar, não entendia o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo, se fosse qualquer outro, a aquela altura já estaria se contorcendo no chão, agonizando de dor, mas tudo que ela sabia e aprendera naquele lugar simplesmente sumira de sua mente e só restara aquela sensação de segurança que os braços de Kankurou lhe traziam. Uma sensação gostosa que ela não queria sentir, mas não podia negar, a sensação de beijá-lo era indescritível, o modo como ela a possuía e abraçava era irresistível.

Finalmente a jovem acaba desistindo de lutar e se entrega a aquele beijo, deslizando seus braços do peitoral do jovem para sua nuca e dali para seus cabelos, onde começara a bagunçá-los enquanto correspondia aos beijos de Kankurou, entreabrindo os lábios e permitindo que ele explorasse sua boca com a língua. Quando se encontraram as línguas de ambos acabaram por travar uma pequena guerra, onde Haru, obviamente, estava perdendo, mas logo elas entram em harmonia e começar a se roçar de um jeito quente e sedutor, como se necessitassem. Em meio a isso as mãos do moreno foram deslizando ate chegar na cintura fina de Haru, que continuava a se perder naquele beijo envolvente que, do mesmo jeito repentino que começara, fora terminado por Kankurou que encerrou o beijo de maneira atrevida, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior de Haru. Ela ficou atordoada, sem saber o que falar ou como agir, apenas fitando os olhos castanhos dele.

- É Haru-chan, você nunca me beijaria, por isso _eu _beijei você – disse em tom atrevido.

Antes que Haru pudesse formular qualquer resposta Kankurou se embrenhou no meio das árvores e simplesmente sumiu. Ela ficou ali parada por uns segundos, até que resolveu segui-lo. Não podia fazer nada contra o gênio dele e nem queria.

* * *

Ying Fa e Neji se esbarraram acidentalmente enquanto procuravam por alimentos. Voltavam para o acampamento quando ouviram Kanabi conversar com alguém. Neji fez sinal para que Ying esperasse. Os dois se esconderam atrás de alguns arbustos, talvez não fosse nada demais, mas era melhor prevenir do que remediar. Ela conversava com um estranho homem de cabelo liso e feições ofídias. Ying sentiu um arrepio de medo transpassar seu corpo ao olhar para o homem. Ele era assustador.

_- Eu já disse, eu nem sei quem você é – Kanabi deu alguns passos para trás._

_- Orochimaru – o homem sorriu de maneira pouco ortodoxa - O idealizador de tudo isso._

Seguiram-se momentos onde Kanabi ficou quieta, apenas entreabriu os lábios em sinal de surpresa.

_- Isso é mentira! – a garota gritou, parecia ter se recuperado – É impossível! Eu não acredito em você._

_- E em algum momento eu pedi isso? – o estranho rebateu. Ele era tão durão quanto ela. _

O que aconteceu depois foi rápido demais para que Neji e Ying conseguissem formular uma explicação plausível. Ele a beijou. Kanabi não o matou. Ele foi embora. Kanabi parecia transtornada.

- Você viu aquilo também ou estou ficando maluca? – perguntou Ying.

- Eu vi, e achei muito suspeito – respondeu o Hyuuga em tom sério – ela disse que não o conhecia, no entanto se trataram de forma _muito _íntima para duas pessoas que acabaram de se conhecer.

- Você acha que ela já o conhecia?

- Eu tenho certeza disso – respondeu – a Kanabi não deixaria qualquer um a tratar desse jeito, a não ser que já conhecesse a pessoa. Ela nos traiu.

- Neji-kun, não tire conclusões precipitadas – disse Ying segurando o pulso dele. Os olhos perolados se encontraram com os dela, por um segundo ele se sentiu mais aliviado – acho melhor perguntarmos para ela.

- Acho melhor ela não saber que nós estávamos aqui o tempo todo – disse se virando para olhar Kanabi.

- Tem razão. Vamos dar um tempo para ela.

Neji assentiu. Mas não passou em nenhum momento pela cabeça do Hyuuga dar um tempo para Kanabi. Ele descobriria quem era aquele tal de Orochimaru. Depois disso estaria a um passo da vitória. Quando ele e Ying saíram dos arbustos carregando as provisões Kanabi não suspeitou que eles estivessem ali há tanto tempo. Também não suspeitou que Neji já trabalhava em um plano para vencer quando se colocaram em marcha lenta, nem quando estavam quase chegando ao centro da ilha.

* * *

- Acho que nós deveríamos andar mais rápido – disse Kiba.

- Você já disse isso, cinco vezes – reclamou Rin.

- Kiba-kun, estamos perdidos, andar rápido só atrapalharia tudo – disse Hinata em um tom tímido.

- Hinata tem razão – disse Sasuke – vocês viram o que aconteceu quando andamos mais rápido, acabamos separados dos outros.

- Por isso mesmo, não gosto de imaginar o que aquele ruivo estranho poderia fazer com a Keira – disse fazendo uma cara de desgosto.

- O certo seria dizer o que ela poderia fazer com ele – disse Rin em tom maldoso.

Kiba resmungou alguma coisa. Sasuke nem se dignou a prestar atenção às reclamações do garoto, estava mais preocupado com Hinata. Ela parecia cada dia mais fraca e debilitada. Talvez o clima da floresta não fizesse bem a saúde dela. Sem contar que ele se lembrava de tê-la visto com um rapaz que parecia ser um Hyuuga também. Talvez ela estivesse preocupada com ele. Hinata era cercada por muitas dúvidas, e o Uchiha mais novo não gostava nem um pouco delas.

- Esperem! – gritou Rin – alguém está marcando o caminho?

- Como assim? – perguntou Kiba.

- Marcar o caminho, assim se nós entrarmos em um lugar já saberemos que passamos por ele.

- Você tem razão, ninguém estava marcando o caminho – resmungou Sasuke. Como havia se esquecido de uma coisa tão importante?

- Sasuke, você pode usar a sua katana para fazer marcas nas pedras, mas tem que ser no começo dos corredores, assim quando a gente ver uma não perderemos tempo entrando nele.

- Você é bem inteligente – disse Kiba. Rin corou – com certeza a Keira já teria pensado nisso se estivesse aqui.

- Certo, esqueça a Takahashi por um segundo okay? – bradou – temos que nos concentrar em sair daqui antes de anoitecer, o se não vai ficar ainda mais difícil enxergar o caminho.

Hinata permanecia alheia a discussão de como poderiam fazer as marcas. Ela olhava atentamente para a pedra. Aquele trabalho parecia artesanal, talvez pedras esculpidas. Tateou por toda a extensão da pedra procurando imperfeições. Nada. Além de talhada era polida. Imaginou que se existiam mais armadilhas elas deveriam estar gravadas mais ou menos no centro da pedra, já que assim pessoas de qualquer tamanho poderiam ativá-las.

Os olhos da Hyuuga se perdiam em cada mínimo detalhe da parede. A pedra tinha mais ou menos dois metros de altura, era lisa e escorregadia. Forçou a visão para enxergar o término da parede. Se aquela pedra era tão detalhada e forte não poderia ser tão fina. Talvez...

- Sasuke-kun – chamou. Sasuke e os outros pareciam não ter ouvido – Sasuke-kun! – chamou um pouco mais alto. Dessa vez os três se voltaram para ela.

- Fale Hinata.

- Eu... Eu estive pensando – ela brincava com os dedos, olhando fixamente para o chão. Nunca fora boa em falar em público. Mesmo que esse público consistisse de apenas três pessoas – se... Se alguém conseguir subir na pedra, talvez, talvez essa pessoa possa ver a saída.

- Os três se entreolharam avaliando a opção. Hinata olhou-os apreensiva. Rin parecia formular algum tipo de plano.

- É uma ótima idéia – disse – talvez essa pessoa consiga não só enxergar a saída como enxergar os outros também, ou pelo menos fazer um sinal, não sei.

- Bom trabalho Hinata – disse Sasuke. Ela sorriu – agora quem vai subir ali?

- Eu subo – disse Kiba já se aproximando da parede – eu posso encontrar eles em um instante.

- Kiba-kun tenha cuidado – advertiu Hinata – você pode encostar em alguma armadilha.

- Hinata tem razão de novo – disse Sasuke – mas se o Kiba ver os outros, como vai fazer para avisá-los?

- Eu vou gritar ora essa – disse Kiba em tom superior.

- Se você gritar vai fazer um eco terrível – disse Rin – nós precisamos avisá-los com fogo.

- Fogo? Onde nós vamos achar fogo?

- Aqui – disse Rin tirando um isqueiro da mochila.

- Ótimo – disse Sasuke – Kiba, eu vou içar você até a ponta, sente lá e erga o fogo, talvez os outros vejam, ou talvez...

- Você teve uma idéia melhor Sasuke? – perguntou Kiba.

- Eu vou – os outros olharam interrogativos – Rin vou precisar de umas duas flechas suas.

- Ela assentiu, assim nos minutos seguintes eles trabalharam para que Sasuke conseguisse se sentar na borda da pedra. Assim que ele conseguiu se equilibrar na parede escorregadia Rin ateou fogo em duas flechas e passou a tocha improvisada para ele. Sasuke sabia exatamente como chamar a atenção do outro grupo. Um código. Um código que apenas Keira e Itachi conheciam. Um código que os três usavam quando eram vizinhos, alguns anos antes.

* * *

Shikamaru recobrou os sentidos pouco a pouco. A primeira coisa que ouviu foi o barulho tranqüilo de águas correndo. Ouviu também alguma movimentação em torno de si, mas estava em um momento tão calmo que não queria abrir os olhos. Fingiria por mais alguns minutos se não fosse Yuuko estar ali ao lado do Nara e perceber atentamente que ele já havia acordado. Mas ela não iria importuná-lo. Se não fosse por ela Shikamaru não teria desmaiado.

- Problemática? – foi a primeira coisa que ela ouviu quando ele cansou de fingir.

- Estou aqui – Shikamaru se sentou. Estava escorado sob uma árvore frondosa, na beira de um riacho. Yuuko estava de costas para ele, arrumando algumas coisas na própria mochila – cansou de fingir que ainda estava dormindo?

- Não necessariamente – respondeu no costumeiro tom de tédio – eu fiquei apagado muito tempo?

- Meia hora – respondeu ela se virando para ele com um sorriso no rosto – e fingiu que estava dormindo por mais duas.

- Porque você não me acordou?

- Foi minha culpa você ter desmaiado daquele jeito, resolvi te dar um voto de confiança e deixar você aproveitar – disse em tom zombeteiro.

- Você é realmente problemática – resmungou – agora já devemos ter saído da rota que eu planejei.

- É aí que você se engana – disse a garota – mais ou menos quatro horas de caminhada nos separam da vitória.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Você não é o único que faz planos aqui Nara Shikamaru – respondeu.

Shikamaru resmungou alguma coisa como Yuuko ser problemática, mas ela nem ligou, em breve estariam no centro da ilha e com o prêmio em mãos.

* * *

Aoshi e Ino encontraram um Sasori nada calmo quando chegaram ao acampamento. Yuki teve que usar todos seus artifícios para conseguir acalmá-lo. Nanami e Deidara resolveram se calar, pelo menos até que o ruivo estivesse calmo e a uma distância segura de seus pescoços.

O grupo se colocou em marcha – totalmente silenciosa por imposição de Sasori – nas horas seguintes. Deidara e Nanami trocavam olhares desafiadores, mas ambos sabiam que a menor discussão desencadearia um Sasori ainda mais bravo. E ninguém queria isso. Chegaram a uma região pantanosa, o cheiro fétido impregnava o ar de modo a dificultar a respiração. Segundo Yuki depois daquele pântano estariam no centro da ilha. Sasori torcia para que aquilo fosse verdade, quanto mais rápido ganhasse mais rápido se veria longe de Deidara.

Eles apenas não contavam com um detalhe: regiões pantanosas são traiçoeiras, um passo em falso e qualquer um poderia morrer ali. E essa teoria foi comprovada quando Yuki pisou em alguma coisa pegajosa. De início a garota não ligou, mas quando viu que não conseguia sair do lugar começou a gritar, não por ajuda, e sim xingando a areia. Sim, areia. Areia movediça.

- Não se mexa – advertiu Sasori – nós vamos dar um jeito de tirar você daí.

- Porque isso só acontece comigo?! – praguejou Yuki – Kami-sama me odeia! Só pode ser.

- Yuki, se você ficar falando desse jeito também não vai dar certo – disse Aoshi – fica quietinha, nós vamos achar um jeito de te puxar.

- Eu acho que nós deveríamos deixar ela aí, un – disse Deidara.

- Você acha o que mesmo Deidara? – disse Sasori em tom perigoso.

- Que nós devemos resgatá-la logo Danna, foi isso que eu disse, un – Deidara se corrigiu rapidamente.

- Yuki estava afundando cada vez mais rápido. Se os outros não agissem logo ela estaria totalmente submersa. Em poucos minutos ela estava apenas com os braços esticados para fora da areia, que já estava chegando perigosamente ao pescoço dela.

- Está ficando meio difícil de respirar aqui – disse – andem logo seus incompetentes!

- Cala a boca! – resmungou Sasori – já disse para você não falar nada que só piora a situação.

Aoshi pensava cuidadosamente no que fazer. Precisavam de galhos. Galhos fortes e longos, que pudesse estender até Yuki para puxá-la. Começou a procurar em volta das árvores. Nanami percebeu o que o garotinho estava tentando fazer e resolveu ajudá-lo.

- Sasori, segure na mão da Yuki e não deixe que ela afunde mais – disse – nós vamos procurar algo para puxar ela.

O ruivo acentiu enquanto os outros se dispersaram, procurando galhos suficientemente fortes e longos, o que não era fácil de encontrar, já que as árvores dos pântanos são baixas e muitas vezes fracas devido ao solo pouco fértil. Enquanto isso Sasori se ajoelhara próximo a Yuki, tomando cuidado para não entrar também, e segurara os braços da menina, fazendo o máximo de força possível para não permitir que ela afundasse mais.

- Kuso! – reclamou Yuki se agarrando como podia no ruivo – eu não quero morrer bv!

Diante daquela situação, com a idéia de que aquele seria seu fim, e sem nem ao menos pensar nas conseqüências ou no perigo que corria, Yuki puxou Sasori que acabara ficando com o corpo mais perto do dela, o que assustara o rapaz, que temia se juntar a menina em sua morte eminente, mas logo o susto se fora quando seus lábios foram, repentinamente, tomados pelos de Yuki, num beijo desesperado, um beijo salgado, devido às lágrimas que começavam a escorrer pelos olhos fechados da menina, e se perder entre os lábios de ambos. De início Sasori ficou estático, mas aos poucos correspondeu ao beijou com vontade, tendo a horrível sensação de que, aquele delicioso beijo, também carregava o gosto amargo de um beijo de despedida. Porem, apesar de tudo, a adrenalina percorria os corpos de ambos, aquele com certeza não era o melhor momento para beijar alguém, mas quem ligava? Eles com certeza não, no fundo ambos desejavam desesperadamente que aquele não fosse o ultimo.

Quando os outros chegaram finalmente com um galho encontraram aquela cena inusitada. Quem pensaria em beijar quando se está quase morrendo? Com certeza aqueles dois eram muito estranhos, muito estranhos mesmo.

* * *

_Olá :D_

_Primeiramente gomen pela demora #se abaixa pra desviar das pedradas# mas é que a minha beta, a Lulu-chan, demorou um pouco com a betagem, mas enfim, finalmente o capítulo saiu! E só um aviso: provavelmente o próximo capítulo também demore, já que a Lulu está sobrecarregada e eu estou quase em períodos de provas (escola, a inimiga nº 1 das ficwriters). Mas o próximo capítulo chegará o mais rapidamente possível. Agora vamos a uma última perguntinha:_

_**- O que seu personagem faria se chegasse ao centro e não houvesse prêmio? **__(fácil não? :P)_

_Anyway, vamos as respostas das reviews:_

**Lúcia Almeida Martins: **Sem problemas, obrigada por acompanhar a fic. A minha nova fic? Já escrevi o primeiro capítulo, só falta ser betado. Continuei ;D

**Larry A. K. McDowell: **Espero que já tenha se recuperado do choque xDD Bom, a cena ficou perfeita graças á minha beta, acho que sem ela você teria me batido ao invés de ter me parabenizado (;

**Sacerdotisa: **Sasuke ruleia! Infelizmente nem todos gostam de Uchihas...

**Juju-Chan n.n: **Em breve Rin vai se dar bem, ou não... xDD

**Rodrigo DeMolay: **Acho que você também gostou da cena InoxAoshi desse capítulo. É uma pena que ele _ainda _não contou a verdade para ela.

**Carwell: **Trabalho da minha beta n.n' a propósito, você está me devendo o final da sua personagem, espero que não se esqueça xDD

**Anala Blackwell: **Anala-chan, espero que tenha gostado do beijo YukixSasori desse capítulo. Não sei se é bem o que você tinha em mente, mas xDD

**Gu3Mii: **Shikamaru e Yuuko ruleiam! Obrigada pelo elogio ;D

_Como já disse não sei quando sai o próximo capítulo, deve sair em pouco tempo, tudo depende da minha beta, mas não se desesperem, logo logo eu apareço com o próximo. Beijos para todos!_


	11. Centro

**-**

**Capítulo X – Centro**

**-**

Kanabi andava cada vez mais pensativa. Não conseguia esquecer o beijo de Orochimaru, muito menos a sensação de beijá-lo, o que a deixava ainda mais brava consigo mesma. Fora um beijo forçado, logo ela não deveria sorrir toda vez que se lembrava dele, esse era o jeito racional de viver. A única coisa que o cérebro de Kanabi parecia não aceitar era que quando se trata de beijos nada é racional, logo ela tinha todo o direito de sorrir quando se lembrava do beijo, mesmo ele tendo sido forçado – coisa que a parte racional de Kanabi fazia questão de lembrar toda vez que ela pensava em sorrir.

"_Isto já está ficando ridículo" _pensou. _"Eu deveria querer matar aquele idiota"_, mas não queria. Estava pensando cada vez mais nele e cada vez menos no prêmio final. Mas se ele era realmente o idealizador de tudo aquilo ela poderia usá-lo e... Não, isso estava totalmente fora de cogitação. Afinal, se ele havia idealizado tudo aquilo, ele era muito esperto, descobriria na hora que estava sendo enganado. _"Você é inteligente, pode enganar qualquer um, é você que não quer enganá-lo" _provocou seu subconsciente. _"Isso seria injusto com os outros participantes, e com a minha equipe também" _rebateu.Certo, ela estava falando com o próprio subconsciente. O que viria depois?

Ela estava tão entretida em sua batalha interna que nem percebeu que Neji e Ying Fa conversavam aos cochichos, coisa que a velha Kanabi (seu subconsciente chamava-a assim agora) teria percebido em um átomo de ação. Os dois pareciam não querer que ela escutasse a conversa, já que falavam tão baixo que por muitas vezes tinham que repetir a frase para que o outro escutasse. Brincar com a percepção de Kanabi era perigoso, muito perigoso.

- Eu acho que nós deveríamos perguntar o que está acontecendo – disse Ying pela segunda vez – perguntar não ofende ninguém.

- Claro, vamos perguntar para ela porque ela estava beijando um cara ás escondidas, com sorte ela só tente nos matar – ironizou Neji.

- E você quer que a gente faça o que exatamente? Quer que esperemos ela vir nos contar?

- Não, eu quero que você tenha um pouco mais de paciência Ying.

- Paciência para que? Para que ela se sinta a vontade e venha nos falar? – perguntou Ying.

- O que vocês dois tanto falam? – foram surpreendidos por uma Kanabi nada contente – andem, vão falar ou não?

* * *

Yuuko e Shikamaru caminhavam a passos rápidos. Mais algumas horas e estariam no centro, o merecido descanso viria e eles ainda teriam dois milhões e meio cada um. Uma bela quantia para alguém que quer viver uma vida "mais ou menos" como Shikamaru. Mas com Yuuko por perto nada parecia mais ou menos. Era tudo intenso, vívido, brilhante, problemático. Ela andava mais rápido que o habitual, sem olhar para trás. Não queria olhar para os olhos castanhos de novo. Não que ela estivesse com vergonha, claro que não. Yuuko, com vergonha? Nunca. Afinal não tinha acontecido nada, o preguiçoso desmaiara bem quando eles iam... Se beijar? Agora ela estava mais confusa do que nunca. Se por um acaso ele não tivesse desmaiado eles se beijariam?

- Porque está andando tão rápido hein problemática? – perguntou Shikamaru – nós ainda temos tempo.

- Quanto mais cedo chegarmos ao centro, melhor – respondeu Yuuko sem olhar para trás – se ainda estamos aqui é porque ninguém conseguiu chegar lá, então temos mais chances de sermos os primeiros a chegar.

- Até que você é bem inteligente para uma problemática.

- Já disse para parar de me chamar de problemática seu preguiçoso!

- Problemática – resmungou. Yuuko bufou. Mais algumas horas e estariam no centro, o que era bom. Mas depois que eles ganhassem o programa ela não seria obrigada a estar com Shikamaru o tempo todo, o que _parecia _ótimo, apesar de que sempre que ela pensava nessa possibilidade ela diminuía a velocidade dos passos, como se quisesse estender seu tempo com ele. E quanto mais ela pensava mais estranho lhe parecia. Com certeza aquele preguiçoso havia mexido com os sentimentos dela mais do que Yuuko esperava.

* * *

Os quatro estavam parados em algum dos muitos corredores do labirinto a pedido de Zuki. Ela alegara que estavam andando há muito tempo sem nenhum descanso. E de fato estavam mesmo. Mas na perspectiva de Keira, Itachi e Gaara qualquer coisa seria melhor do que ficar parado ouvindo Zuki falar. O engraçado foi que depois que pararam Zuki não abriu a boca, apenas bebeu água e permaneceu calada, como se pensasse em alguma coisa ou estivesse economizando energias para recomeçar a tagalerisse a qualquer momento.

- É impressão minha ou o caminho ficou mais claro de repente? – perguntou Zuki cortando o silêncio. Os três se entreolharam. Itachi poderia até rebater com uma resposta inteligente, mas o caminho _realmente _havia ficado mais claro.

- De onde vem vindo a claridade? – disse Keira. Gaara apenas apontou na direção norte. Ela se virou. Sorriu – Itachi, você se lembra de quando nós éramos vizinhos?

- Vocês eram vizinhos?! – exclamou Zuki arregalando os olhos – coitada da vizinhança.

- Não poderia me esquecer jamais – respondeu Itachi dando um sorrisinho malicioso – por quê?

- Olhe atrás de você – disse Keira apontando na mesma direção que Gaara. Itachi virou-se e viu a chama tremulando no alto de alguma coisa. O código – então, ainda se lembra como decifrar o nosso código?

- Claramente – respondeu com o olhar fixo na chama ao longe – me lembro como se o tivesse usado pela última vez ontem.

Zuki e Gaara trocaram olhares cúmplices. Ambos estavam imaginando o que Itachi, Keira e Sasuke faziam com aquele código. _"Com certeza não era nada de bom" _pensaram.

* * *

Deidara, Ino, Nanami e Aoshi não sabiam o que fazer. Quem poderia imaginar que quando chegassem para salvar Yuki ela estaria beijando Sasori? Pessoas normais não se beijariam, pessoas normais gritariam por suas vidas. Deidara pigarreou o mais alto que conseguiu tentando atrair a atenção dos dois, o que funcionou instantes depois. Eles se entreolharam sem graça. Belo momento para os outros chegarem. Sasori continuou segurando apenas um braço de Yuki, para que com o outro ela pudesse se agarrar ao galho. Eles jogaram o galho e ela o segurou com força, lançando um olhar de esguelha para o ruivo. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, em um sinal de que tudo ficaria bem. Enquanto Sasori e Deidara seguravam Yuki por um braço – Sasori estava quase entrando na areia também – os outros a puxavam com o auxílio do galho. Minutos de agonia depois Yuki estava sã e salva. A roupa suja de areia, mas ela estava salva.

- Eu quero sair logo daqui – falou depois de passar alguns instantes sentada em silêncio – agora se possível – saiu andando sem esperar alguma resposta dos companheiros.

- Acho que ela está com vergonha do Danna, un – disse Deidara em tom malicioso. Sasori apenas resmungou alguma coisa e se colocou a andar atrás de Yuki.

- Você e suas frases sempre fora de hora – reclamou Nanami.

- O que eu fiz de errado agora?!

- Nasceu seu emo, você simplesmente nasceu – disse em tom entediado.

- Vocês são tão engraçados – disse Ino atraindo a atenção de todos. Os dois a olharam interrogativos – se não sabem por que não sou eu quem vai dizer – deu de ombros e resolveu deixar os dois falando sozinhos.

- Engraçados, nós? – falaram em uníssono. Olharam-se desafiadoramente e deram as costas um para o outro.

- Tem gente que não entende nada – murmurou Aoshi rindo dos dois companheiros.

* * *

Haru ainda estava tentando ordenar os pensamentos. Ela e Kankurou... Kankurou e ela... Os dois... Eles se beijaram, isso era um fato. Mas... Os dois tinham algum tipo de ligação especial? Quer dizer, na concepção de Haru Kankurou era um chato que queria mudar a personalidade dela a qualquer custo. Mas por trás de tudo aquilo ele era legal... Não, legal não era a palavra certa. Kankurou era _especial _para ela. De fato, ela gostava da companhia dele, mas não admitira nem sob tortura, claro. Era de se esperar que ela estivesse confusa, mas ninguém nunca mexera com seus sentimentos assim como ele fazia. E tudo isso com apenas um beijo.

- Haru-chan – foi despertada de seus devaneios pela voz de Kankurou – pensando em mim? – perguntou de maneira maliciosa.

- Claro que não – Haru corou. Virou a cabeça para o lado oposta a fim de que Kankurou não percebesse.

- Então porque está corada? – mas infelizmente o Sabaku era muito perspicaz.

- Não estou corada de vergonha, estou corada de raiva – ela ficou perplexa. Kankurou fitou-a sorridente. Ela repensou o que havia dito. Ele não...

- Eu não disse que você estava corada de vergonha – ela corou ainda mais. O Sabaku gargalhou. Era divertido ver Haru se embaralhar nas falas.

- Ora seu... – ela parou de falar subitamente.

- O que? Perdeu a fala Haru-chan? – ela apenas apontou para frente. Kankurou perdeu a fala também.

Aquilo era O centro. Estavam no centro da ilha. Sem ninguém por perto. Estava certo que o centro era composto por uma enorme torre, que deveria ter a altura de um prédio de dez andares, o que explicava as árvores exageradamente altas. Afinal se os jogadores pudessem ver a torre do lugar onde estavam, parte do jogo perderia a graça. Mas isso não importava por hora, dentro daquela torre havia um prêmio esperando pelos dois. Unicamente pelos dois. Sem mais ninguém. Kankurou sorriu para Haru, que devolveu um sorriso tímido. Ganharam. Eles ganharam. Ou pensaram que ganharam. Jogos de sobrevivência nunca são fáceis.

* * *

- Então, eu estou esperando – disse Kanabi impaciente. Neji e Ying se entreolharam. A garota deu um passo para trás – vão falar ou não? – a mão de Kanabi estava assustadoramente perto do cabo da nodachi.

- Nós... Nós vimos você com aquele cara – o Hyuuga resolveu ser direto – e acho que quem precisa de uma explicação aqui somos nós.

Kanabi ofegou. Ela não esperava por isso e não sabia o que dizer. Não que devesse explicações de sua vida para eles, mas os dois eram seus companheiros de equipe, logo não deveriam haver segredos entre os três. Ela deu de ombros, não tinha porque esconder nada.

- Vai nos contar ou não? – perguntou Neji com uma sobrancelha arqueada. O olhar interrogativo de Ying também demonstrava que Kanabi não se livraria facilmente deles.

- Certo, certo, eu conto – ela bufou. Aquilo seria realmente constrangedor. Contou tudo o que acontecera entre ela e Orochimaru para os dois, omitindo algumas partes irrelevantes, claro. Seguiram-se momentos de um silêncio incômodo, onde Neji e Ying tentavam assimilar toda aquela enxurrada de fatos e Kanabi tentava não corar ao imaginar o que seus amigos estavam pensando dela.

- O idealizador disso... – murmurou Neji – isso é no mínimo interessante...

- Acho que ele está apaixonado por você Kanabi – disse Ying dando um sorrisinho.

- Isso não é importante agora – retorquiu Kanabi – eu tenho absoluta certeza de que ele só fez aquilo – ela corou um pouco nessa parte – para nos atrasar.

- Nos atrasar? – Ying pensou um pouco – talvez você tenha razão.

- Ela tem razão – disse Neji obstinado – nós estamos perto do centro, ele só deve estar querendo nos atrasar. Vamos andar mais rápido e sem parar até chegarmos lá. _"Hinata, espero que ainda esteja viva."_

As duas concordaram. Eles prepararam as mochilas e andaram por regiões escarpadas e verdes, mas a presença das grandes árvores era constante e não haviam descampados que passassem de clareiras, o que chamou atenção dos três. Mas nada chamou mais atenção do que aquela grande torre que se revelou após pouco tempo de caminhada. _Aquele _era o centro. Eles se entreolharam, tinham certeza que não havia mais ninguém ali, logo eram os primeiros a chegar. Os vencedores.

* * *

Sasuke passou a mensagem que achava mais prudente. Ensinando os outros a procurarem por marcas que simbolizassem armadilhas ou pegadas que demonstrassem que eles haviam estado lá. Sabia que os outros não tinham um meio de fazer fogo, então não esperou por uma mensagem de volta, sabia que Keira e Itachi dariam conta de conduzir o grupo até onde eles estavam. Não demorou muito para que o fogo consumisse toda a flecha e Sasuke teve que agitá-la rapidamente para que se apagasse. Estava quase descendo quando viu uma luz, um tanto quanto fraca vindo de no máximo três corredores á frente. Era uma resposta, mas como...? Observou a resposta atentamente:_ "Estamos fazendo marcas nos corredores, não vimos marcas nas paredes e a Zuki está enchendo o saco." _Com certeza o final da resposta era da parte de Itachi.

- Eles responderam – gritou para os três que esperavam silenciosamente escorados a uma parede – não caíram em nenhuma armadilha.

- Como eles responderam? – perguntou Rin – ninguém tinha um meio de fazer fogo!

- Não sei e isso não interessa agora, precisamos responder de volta, rápido!

Rin muito relutante passou mais uma flecha para Sasuke, que ateou fogo e passou a próxima mensagem. _"Vocês estão próximos de nós. Três corredores no máximo." _Arfou. Era difícil falar frases compridas com aquele código usando-o desse jeito. Quando eram crianças eles usavam lanternas, o que com certeza cansava muito menos. _"Deixe uma chama como sinal. Nós vamos segui-la." _Agora quem falara era Keira, Itachi não tinha o pensamento tão rápido. _"Andem logo, o fogo não vai durar muito tempo." _Ele tateou a pedra até achar uma pequena reentrância onde pudesse estacar a flecha. _"Vá apressar a mãe!" _Sasuke deixou um pequeno sorriso transpassar seus lábios, agora ele sabia de onde havia puxado sua língua afiada.

- E então Sasuke-kun, o que eles disseram? – perguntou Hinata quando Sasuke pulou para o chão, arfante e cansado demais para responder rapidamente.

- Eles disseram que vão seguir a luz da chama e nos encontrar aqui – respondeu depois de descansar um pouco.

- Eu ainda quero saber como eles responderam – disse Rin intrigada.

- Tenho certeza que foi alguma idéia da Keira – falou um Kiba sonhador. A loira fez uma careta.

Agora só precisavam esperar e sairiam de lá todos juntos. Hinata sentou escorada em uma parede. Aquela umidade acabava com seu sistema imunológico, mas ela não queria demonstrar que estava se cansando. Precisava ser forte, naquela equipe todos eram fortes o bastante, ela também queria ser, não queria desapontar os amigos. Precisava ser forte por Neji, ainda tinha que encontrar o primo, e agora precisava ser forte por Sasuke, ele merecia esse sacrifício. Ninguém percebeu o sorriso discreto que a Hyuuga deu ao pensar no garoto de olhos negros.

* * *

Yuuko e Shikamaru agora andavam lado a lado, o moreno parecia andar pesadamente, como se cada passo lhe custasse um esforço sobre humano. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse assim, Yuuko já teria parado para descansar, mas se tratando de Nara Shikamaru qualquer mínima atividade vital como respirar ou andar requeria um esforço sobre humano. Ela apenas para provocar aumentava o passo, incitando o garoto a acompanhá-la. Por muitas vezes Shikamaru poderia ter ganhado essa pequena disputa, mas ele tinha uma opinião de que homens nunca deveriam competir com mulheres.

- Então você vem para um programa como esse e nem sequer consegue acompanhar uma garotinha! Você é deprimente Shikamaru! – provocou Yuuko.

- Não sei se você se lembra, mas esse programa vem de um jogo de computador, logo lá eu não precisava me movimentar muito, que problemático – respondeu em seu costumeiro tom de tédio.

- Se você não queria vir poderia ter recusado o convite, seria simples – retorquiu. Ela sabia que jogos de RPG exigiam uma grande habilidade mental, e sabia que Shikamaru poderia ser um belo estrategista quando queria.

- Seria problemático demais recusar mais um convite – disse. Yuuko olhou-o com uma cara de "como assim?" – eles mandaram exatamente dez convites para minha casa até que a minha mãe me obrigasse a vir – explicou.

- Eu não acredito que você recusou dez convites! – gritou Yuuko perplexa.

- Nove – corrigiu Shikamaru.

- Nove, que seja! Por Kami-sama! Se eles te mandaram todos esses convites é porque realmente queriam você aqui!

- Que seja – disse o Nara sem interesse – eu só vim porque minha mãe praticamente me jogou naquele carro, ela é muito problemática.

- Eu realmente não sei o que você tem nessa sua cabeça! – disse Yuuko ainda perplexa. Com certeza Shikamaru fora o único concorrente que recebera tantos convites e mesmo assim teve que ser obrigado a participar pela mãe. A garota se lembrou de quando vira seu convite, passou pelo menos duas horas em estado de êxtase, sem acreditar que realmente era uma dos seletos escolhidos. Já Shikamaru... Ela chegou a apenas uma conclusão: Nara Shikamaru fugia de todas as regras de normalidade existentes.

- Acabou – ela foi tirada de suas reflexões pela voz arrastada dele. Mirou-o interrogativa – chegamos.

Yuuko olhou para frente. Ali, a menos de cinco quilômetros estava a grande torre que representava o centro. A torre imponente de certo modo dava um pouco de medo pela aparência nada corriqueira. Mas quem se importaria com a aparência de uma torre quando se sabe que dentro dela existem cinco milhões de dólares? Yuuko é que não. Agora o que mais importava era o prêmio, nada mais.

* * *

O grupo de Sasori continuou andando pelo pântano por um bom tempo. Yuki ia á frente, vez por outra reclamando da roupa suja de areia, outras vezes apenas olhando para algum ponto aparentemente muito importante nas próprias mãos. Sasori estava mais quieto do que o habitual, mas toda vez que Nanami e Deidara ameaçavam começar uma discussão o ruivo lançava um de seus olhares mortais para os dois. Ninguém nunca desafiava aquele olhar. Deidara conhecia bem o fim de que se atrevia a contestar Sasori, e não era um fim que ele gostaria de ter. Ino e Aoshi conversavam descontraidamente, mas bem baixinho, melhor não irritar o ruivo.

Depois de alguns minutos de reflexão Sasori resolveu não perder tempo. Perdera tempo demais e Yuki quase... Não gostava nem de pensar. Sentia uma sensação estranha toda vez que imaginava que Yuki poderia ter sido tragada pela areia. Respirou fundo criando coragem. O todo poderoso Akasuna no Sasori não era lá muito bom com palavras. Aproximou-se silenciosamente de Yuki, a garota parecia alheia a presença dele ali.

- Yuki eu... – começou o discurso. Yuki continuava divagando sozinha, mas ele não percebeu – eu... Quer dizer, nós dois... Nós poderíamos, sei lá, sair juntos, digo, depois que sairmos daqui – ele estava apreensivo, imaginava mil e uma respostas vindas de Yuki. Ela o olhou atentamente.

- Desculpe Sasori, você disse alguma coisa? – ela estava brincando, só podia estar brincando – eu estava tão concentrada no meu pensamento que nem prestei atenção no que você falou. Pode repetir? – ela lançou um sorrisinho amarelo. Ele fitou-a perplexo.

- Não era nada de importante – respondeu visivelmente irritado.

Deidara e Nanami que assistiram a cena de longe faziam o possível para segurar as risadas. O loiro lamentou mentalmente por não ter uma câmera para registrar o acontecimento. Akasuna no Sasori em uma cena dessas não era uma coisa que se via duas vezes na vida. O que veria a seguir também era uma coisa que ele não queria ver uma segunda vez. Na frente do grupo se abria uma campina verdejante, nada parecida com o fétido pântano onde estavam. Mas não era a campina o motivo da agitação, e sim o que havia no centro dela. Uma torre, uma torre muito alta e assustadora. Uma torre _exatamente _no centro da campina. O centro da ilha. Ino apertou a mão de Aoshi com delicadeza, ele olhou de esguelha para a loira, seu olhar passando tranqüilidade para ela. Finalmente o tão merecido centro.

* * *

Demorou exatamente meia hora até que Keira e os outros se encontrassem com o grupo de Sasuke. Poderiam ter demorado menos se Zuki não tivesse feito um escândalo por causa de uma cobra, que no final não passava de um cipó. Quando eles chegaram a primeira coisa que Kiba fez foi olhar atentamente cada detalhe de Keira, queria ter certeza de que Gaara não havia machucado seu anjo. Depois de Keira ter que explicar atentamente que Gaara nem havia tocado-a eles resolveram andar, dessa vez todos juntos, com uma Zuki calada. Sob pressão, mas calada mesmo assim.

- Keira-san, apenas me explique uma coisa – disse Rin. Ela se recusava a ter alguma intimidade com aquela morena ladra de namorados – como vocês responderam a nossa mensagem?

- Ah isso foi fácil – quem explicou foi Itachi – primeiro nós pensamos em cortar o cabelo da Zuki e usá-lo como combustível para o fogo – a garota olhou assustada para os três, Keira e Gaara deram de ombro – mas essa imprestável tem o cabelo muito curto, e ninguém em sã consciência tentaria cortar o cabelo da Keira – dessa vez Zuki teve que concordar com o Uchiha – foi aí que...

- Foi aí que eu salvei o dia! – interrompeu Zuki, toda orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Foi aí que essa anta lembrou que tinha uma lanterna na mochila – disse Keira. Os outros olharam perplexos para ela que apenas deu de ombros novamente.

- Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando – disse Itachi - é um mistério da ciência como tanta burrice pode caber em uma cabeça só.

- Eu vou te matar Keira! Eu vou te matar também Uchiha! Eu vou matar os dois! – grunhiu Zuki nervosa.

- Se você mover um único músculo para outra coisa que não seja andar quem vai morrer é você – sussurrou Gaara, que estava ao lado de Zuki, o que bastou para que ela corresse para o lado oposto e se agarrasse em Itachi. O ruivo era uma pessoa de poucas palavras, mas apenas aquela frase bastou para causar arrepios em todos. Keira corou e olhou de esguelha para ele. Era impressão dela ou Gaara tinha defendido-a? Deveria ser impressão.

Depois disso Zuki resolveu se calar. Andaram pelos corredores a esmo, e poderiam ter ficado presos lá para sempre se não fosse pela perspicácia de Hinata em achar marcas nas paredes. Marcas essas que só apareciam naquelas paredes em particular, e que só podiam indicar uma coisa: a saída. Assim que viram uma luz trêmula vindo do fim do corredor não tiveram nenhuma dúvida, a Hyuuga havia achado a saída. Apenas uma porta os separava do lado de fora.

Alguns instantes de apreensão depois – afinal nunca se sabe o que se pode encontrar depois de uma porta medonha, disse Zuki – estavam em uma densa floresta. A iluminação ainda era precária já que as copas das árvores não deixavam a luz do sol passar com toda intensidade, mas eles levaram pelo menos um minuto para se acostumar com a claridade do lugar.

Não tiveram nem um minuto de descanso, pois assim que conseguiram enxergar onde estavam o ar pareceu faltar do pulmão de todos do grupo. Depois de algumas árvores se estendia uma campina e depois dela havia uma torre, uma torre imensa – e tremendamente assustadora segundo Zuki – bem no centro. Eles haviam chegado, estavam no centro.

* * *

O silêncio se fez presente. Por toda a planície a única coisa ouvida era o som do vento batendo na copa das árvores. Nenhuma das equipes sabia que não estava sozinha ali, mas todas pareciam olhar a torre com certo temor. Era difícil acreditar que depois de tantas dificuldades finalmente estavam no centro. Agora apenas uma campina os separava do prêmio. Nada poderia atrapalhar esse momento. A torre parecia tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Era questão de tempo até o último obstáculo ser cruzado e o prêmio finalmente ser encontrado pelos vencedores. Aqueles que depois de tudo conseguiram chegar até o centro. O que nenhuma das equipes sabia era que o verdadeiro desafio estava apenas começando. Jogos de sobrevivência nunca são fáceis.

* * *

Yo!

Depois de séculos eu ressurjo das trevas com mais um capítulo xD

E bem, como deu pra perceber todas as equipes chegaram ao tão famoso centro. O que vai acontecer agora? Bom, nem eu sei, mas tudo bem.

E ah, nem parece, mas a fic está acabando! Mais uns dois ou três capítulos e ela acaba!

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews e gomen pela demora T.T

Kissus!


End file.
